First Love In 2 Gank
by Hikaru Rikou
Summary: Portgas D. Ace adalah seorang pemimpin geng Black Spade. Disaat itu, Kedatangan Monkey D. Luffy pemimpin geng Mugiwara membawanya pada cinta pertamanya. Pair AceLu Slight ZoSan. Warning! YAOI! Discontinued
1. Prolouge : The first meeting

**First love in 2 gank by Monkey D Portgas**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/ Humor**

**Pair : AceLu**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Portgas D Ace adalah seorang pemimpin geng **_**Black Spade**_**. Disaat itu, Kedatangan Monkey D Luffy pemimpin geng **_**Mugiwara **_**membawanya pada cinta pertamanya. Warning! YAOI!**

**Prolouge**

.

.

Pagi hari di Universitas Grand Line...(14 Februari)

BUAAAGGGHH!

Suara pukulan menggema di lorong...

"Dengar. Sekali lagi kau menantang kami, nyawamu akan melayang" kata seorang pemuda berambut raven

"Ukh...awas saja kau Ace. Jika kita bertemu lagi, kami akan menghabisimu" kata Trafalgar Law, pemimpin geng _Death Heart_

"Huh..coba saja kalau bisa" jawab pemuda yang bernama Ace dengan senyuman menantang. Geng Law akhirnya pergi dari Ace

Ya. Portgas D Ace

Ace adalah seorang pemimpin geng terkuat saat ini, yaitu geng _Black Spade_. Kekuatannya sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi kadarnya. Meskipun begitu, Ace sangat populer di kalangan perempuan. Bagaimana tidak, dengan wajah yang sangat tampan tentu saja dapat memikat hati para perempuan. Tapi, walaupun banyak perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menerima mereka. Begitulah...

**Ace pov**

Hari ini aku sial atau beruntung. Tidak tahu, i don't know. Sialnya, aku dari tadi pagi dikejar terus sama para cewek yang kuanggap ranjau berbahaya. Bahkan diantara mereka ada juga yang stalker, menyebalkan. Kenapa mereka selalu saja mengejarku? Tidak ada kerjaan lainkah selain itu? Mereka kejar aku akan kutolak juga. Beruntungnya, aku menghajar lagi geng yang sudah menjadi musuh pribadiku. Mereka tidak ada kapok-kapoknya dihajar. Maksa banget mau menang melawanku. Trilliunan kalipun aku akan menghajar mereka. Sedikit informasi tentang aku, aku itu suka banget sama takoyaki dan yakiniku. Soal cinta, aku itu jomblo. Lebih tepatnya akulah yang SELALU menolak mereka. secantik apapun mereka, tidak pernah ada yang bisa bikin aku jatuh cinta. Makanya aku tidak pernah punya pacar. So, i don't know thing about it

**End Ace pov**

Ace dan teman-temannya berjalan menyelusuri lorong. Meskipun dipenuhi dengan teriakan para _fans_ Ace. Mereka semua _sweatdrop_ melihat pemandangan GAJE tersebut

"Ace-_san_, terimalah cokelatku ini!" kata salah satu fans Ace

"Jangan! Cokelatku saja!" teriak cewek lainnya

"Cokelat mereka berdua tidak enak. Cokelatku saja. Kubuatkan untukmu dengan sepenuh cintaku" teriak cewek lainnya lagi

Makin lama, Ace makin kesal dengan mereka semua. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar teriakan mereka

"Wew, kau populer sekali Ace" kata Sabo salah satu anggota gengnya sekaligus sahabat baiknya sejak kecil

"Bukan berarti aku harus senang dengan hal itu. Aku benci sekali dengan mereka. Selalu saja mengejarku. Apalagi kemarin, mereka mengejarku sampai ke rumah. Untung saja kalian ada waktu itu, jadi bisa mengusir mereka. Kalau cuma aku sendiri, aku sudah hancur dibuat mereka" kata Ace dengan kesal

"Sabar saja. Memang begitu resiko orang populer" kata Marco salah satu anggota gengnya dengan santai

"Kalian ini sama sekali tidak ada rasa simpati padaku. Hah... bilang saja kau cemburu padaku Marco" kata Ace. Dia memang ingin memanas-manasi temannya yang satu ini

"Ikh... siapa juga yang cemburu padamu. Jangan ke GE-ER an" Jawab Marco jijik

"Sudalah kalian berdua. Lebih baik kita kabur sekarang. Kalau tidak cepat kabur dari sini, bisa-bisa para _fans_ Ace menggila lagi" kata Sabo yang sudah merinding melihat para _fans_ Ace yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sudah siap memangsa

"Aaaahhhh... sepertinya kau benar Sabo" jawab Marco enteng

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ACEEEEEEEEEEE, _I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU_"

Dan benar saja kata Sabo, para _fans_ Ace sudah menggila. Ace, Sabo, dan Marco berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari bencana yang menghampiri mereka. Sungguh merepotkan para _fans_ Ace ini

"KYAAAAAAA! ACEEEEEEEEE!"

" KUMOHON MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUUUUUUUUU!"

"ACEEEEE, _I LOVE YOUUUU_"

"AAAAAKKKKKHHHHH! BISA-BISA TELINGAKU TULI MENDENGAR TERIAKAN MEREKA!" teriak Ace dengan pembuluh vena yang sudah muncul di kepalanya

"AAAHHH! PARA _FANS_MU SUNGGUH MEREPOTKAN ACE!" teriak Marco

"HEY! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU! SALAHKAN MEREKA YANG BERLEBIHAN KEPADAKU!" teriak Ace kembali

"SUDALAH! DARIPADA MEMIKIRKAN ITU, PIKIRKAN DULU BAGAIMANA CARANYA LOLOS DARI MEREKA!" teriak Sabo yang sudah kecapekan lari

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran di _Universitas Grand Line_. Sehingga pada akhirnya

BRUUKKKK

"Aduh!" Ace tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat dia lari

"Ya ampun" Sabo dan Marco terperanjat. Bahkan para fans Ace yang tadi mengejarnya sekarang hanya dapat mematung dengan mulut terbuka dengan lebarnya

Bagaimana tidak, dalam hitungan beberapa detik Ace telah menabrak seseorang dalam posisi Ace di atas tubuh orang yang dia tabrak itu. Jarak mereka terlalu sempit pula. Segenap saksi mata terdiam seribu bahasa melihat fenomana ganjil di depan mereka sekarang

"Uukkkhh" Ace hanya dapat mengusap kepalanya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia telah menindih tubuh seseorang

"Hm? Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" tanya Ace, masih belum bangun dari posisinya

Sabo dan Marco tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mereka berdua hanya dapat menunjuk orang yang dibawah tubuh Ace

"Hn?"

"Oouuffhh, sakit sekali" kata seseorang yang ditindih Ace. Lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda tidak lebih berumur 19 tahun

Hening. Tidak ada respon

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritan Ace menggema dengan dahsyatnya. Tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia telah menindih seorang pemuda

"Ma...maafkan aku. A.. aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu" kata Ace terbata-bata. Masih syok dengan kejadian yang menimpa dia tadi

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab pemuda itu, sambil mengangkat kepalanya

_DEG_

Betapa kagetnya Ace ketika meihat wajah pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencangnya

'Wa...wa...wajahnya...' pikir Ace dalam hati

Ace tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang

Tentu saja dia dia kaget. Karena wajah pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi sangat...

_Imut dan manis_

Jantung Ace berdegup dengan kencangnya, parasnya merona merah. Dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda itu

"Uh... gomen. Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu

"A..a...aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Ace dengan kaget

"Oohh begitu" pemuda itu tersenyum polos tetapi sangat manis dilihat

_DEG DEG DEG_

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. jaa nee" kata pemuda itu dengan nada ceria

"Aahh, tu..tunggu dulu. A..aku mau bertanya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Ace

"Eeehhh, namaku? Namaku... Monkey D Luffy. salam kenal" jawab pemuda bernama  
>Luffy itu dengan riangnya<p>

Ace terpaku. Parasnya semakin merona, jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan kencangnya. Belum pernah dia merasakan hal seperti ini

'_Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?'_

"Sudah ya" kata Luffy

"Ah" Ace hanya dapat melihat Luffy yang berlari menyelusuri lorong. Pandangannya tidak dapat lepas dari Luffy

'wajah yang sangat manis dan imut. Dia seperti bidadari. Sebenarnya...'

_SIAPA DIA?_

**TBC**

**.**

A/N : maaf jika ceritanya sama sekali tidak berkelas, ini fic pertama saya TT_TT. Saya author baru, jadi maklum masih belum pandai membuat fic yang bagus TT_TT

Yup, jika ada yang mau mereview silahkan

_See you all in the next chapter_


	2. First love and first kiss?

Author : _Yattaaa_, akhirnya aku sudah bisa mengupdate chapter 1 XD

Zoro : Gitu aja udah bangga -_-

Author : Haaaaahhhh? #_deathglare_

Zoro : Tidak kok... =_=

AceLu : _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii, lebih seram daripada Nami #horror_

Author : Waktu Prolouge, aku kurang bagus menulis fic-nya. Setelah menyadari beberapa kesalahanku, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga memperbaikinya. Semoga chapter 1 ini lebih baik dari prolouge. Meski banyak yang tidak minat, aku akan tetap melanjutkan fic-ini.

Sanji : Semoga kalian menikmati fic AceLu ini. Author akan berusaha membuat fic yang bagus.

AceLu : _Yosh_! Kami akan lebih berjaya lagiiiiiiiii XD

* * *

><p><strong>First Love in 2 Gank<strong>

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : AceLu**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-Chapter 1-  
>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em>SIAPA DIA?<em>

.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

Atap kampus.

"Ace."

Tak diindahkan.

"Ace."

Tak diindahkan lagi.

"ACEEE!"

"Eh? Ada apa?" Jawab Ace.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi bengong terus." Tanya Sabo.

Saat ini Ace, Sabo, dan Marco makan siang di atap kampus. Hal itu sudah menjadi keseharian mereka makan siang di atap. Bayangkan saja, jika Ace makan di 'Kafetaria Kampus' para _fans _GAJE Ace akan menyerbu mereka lagi, dan Ace sama sekali tidak mau mengambil resiko tidak makan sama sekali. Eits, jangan salah, meskipun parasnya sangat tampan dan tubuhnya juga sangat atletis, sifat aslinya adalah _tukang makan_. Waktu kecil dia pernah menghabiskan 120 porsi daging _non stop_. Lalu saat...#dibogem. Baiklah cukup segitu ceritanya #author udah diancam dihiken sama Ace kalau berani lagi ngebongkar rahasianya

"Eh...tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Ace.

"Lantas, kami panggil dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak medengarkannya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Jujur saja." Kata Sabo khawatir.

"Benar kok. Tidak ada apa-apa" Kata Ace.

"Haaaah...aku yakin kau pasti memikirkan pemuda yang kau tabrak tadi." Kata Marco enteng. Paras Ace langsung merona mendengar perkataan Marco.

"Waaah...jadi kau memikirkan pemuda tadi. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memikirkan orang lain." Kata Sabo.

"_Urusei._ A..A..Aku tidak memikirkan pemuda tadi kok." Kata Ace gelagapan. Masih memerah tentunya. Sabo dan Marco hanya melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya. Skeptis.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Sudah kelihatan dari gelagatmu. Kau pasti jatuh cinta pada pemuda tadi. Iya kan?" Kata Marco.

Rona merah semakin menjalar ke paras Ace. Dia tidak dapat menyangkal perkataan Marco. Memang sih, semenjak ia melihat pemudah tadi, dia terus memikirkannya pemuda tadi. Jantungnya juga berdebar kencang. Dia tidak dapat melupakan pemuda tadi. Baru kali ini dia merasakan hal ini.

"Siapa lagi namanya? Monkey D. Luffy?" Tanya Sabo.

"Aaah iya. Itu namanya." Jawab Marco.

"Monkey D. Luffy? kok rasanya nama itu terdengar familiar?" kata Sabo.

"Entahlah. Aku juga rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana?" Pikir Marco. Mencoba mengingat nama Monkey D. Luffy.

"Oh ya? aku baru pertama kali dengar" Kata Ace santai.

"Informasimu 'kan memang selalu lambat." Kata Sabo.

"oohh." Ace hanya dapat ber 'ooo' ria. seperti biasa, dia selalu cuek.

"Sudahlah, masalah itu kita bahas nanti saja. Kok jadi ngomongin itu. Sekarang kembali ke topik utama. Kau memang jatuh cinta dengan Monkey D. Luffy 'kan?" Tanya Marco.

Rona merah kembali menjalar ke paras Ace kenapa sih, Marco selalu saja bertanya hal itu lagi? Tidakkah ia tahu hal itu membuat Ace malu. Dasar nanas berhati dingin, tidak punya empati sama sekali.

"Ukh..kau terus bertanya seperti itu kepadaku. Sampai metipun tidak akan kujawab." Kata Ace.

"Dasar bohong. Kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi kau tidak mau jujur." Kata Sabo dengan nada menggoda. Dia kelihatan senang sekali menggoda Ace. '_Bisa kumanfaatkan_.' Batinnya

Wajah Ace berkali-kali lipat lebih merah dari yang tadi. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencangnya, bagai bom yang akan meledak. Bahkan Sabo juga ikut menggodanya? Jangan-jangan anak ini sudah terkena _virus _dari Marco. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak punya empati. Dasar sekumpulan kawan merepotkan.

Baiklah. Daripada disembunyikan terus, lebih baik jujur. Toh, Ace juga sudah tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Apa salahnya jujur pada kawannya. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan jujur. Aku memang mencintai pemuda bernama Luffy itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Puas?" kata Ace sedikit kesal.

Mendengar hal itu, Sabo dan Marco mendadak histeris " SKANDAL BESAR! Portgas D. Ace yang selama ini tidak pernah mencintai orang lain, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Akhirnya mencintai pemuda yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. INI KEAJAIBAN!" teriak Sabo dan Marco dengan nada melengking. Ace hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya yang berlebihan.

"Kalian..._lebay_ deh." kata Ace.

"Tentu saja. Soalnya ini kejadian LANGKA!" teriak Sabo dan Marco semakin histeris. '_Bercandanya berlebihan'._ Batin Ace. Entah kenapa Ace merasa sedikit salah tingkah. Dia juga merasa nyesal karena telah membaritahu mereka berdua bahwa ia memang mencintai pemuda bernama Luffy.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Tidak usah berlebihan kayak gitu. Aku malu juga tahu." Kata Ace dengan rona merah yang menjalar di parasnya

Kadang, mereka berdua suka sekali menggodanya. Memang sih, sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menanggapi ocehan GAJE mereka. Tapi kali ini beda, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu dan tentu saja dia malu. Aaaahhh... Sabo dan Marco sudah mengetahui kelemahannya yang terbesar.

"Ya tidak heran sih kau jatuh cinta padanya. Wajahnya memang sangat imut dan manis. Pria manapun yang melihatnya, pasti mendadak _gay_." Kata Marco

"Tapi jujur saja, aku sangat kaget ketika melihat wajahnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa di dunia ini ada pria berwajah seperti WANITA." Kata Sabo

"Mungkin ini keajaiban" Kata Ace

Ace sendiri juga kaget ketika melihat wajah pemuda bernama Luffy itu. Awalnya ia menyangka Luffy adalah wanita. Tapi setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik ternyata ia pria. Tentu saja, dengan paras sangat imut dan manis seperti itu, pasti banyak yang menyangka ia wanita.

Saat melihat Luffy, dia seakan melihat bidadari. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki wajah seperti itu. Dirinya memancarkan aura kepolosan dan kesucian. Luffy benar-benar suci, bagai entitas putih serapuh kapas yang sama sekali tidak memiliki setitikpun dosa. Kemeja merah yang menutupi tubuhnya yang langsing, rambut ravennya yang bertebaran terlihat sangat lembut, mata obsidiannya bagaikan berlian (?), bekas luka jahitan di bawah mata kirinya sama sekali tidak merusak fitur wajahnya, senyumannya (atau cengiran?) bagaikan mentari yang bersinar, begitu riang dan murni. Dia benar-benar pemuda manis bak bidadari.

Dan Ace, jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Pemuda itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Dia tidak peduli jika ia jatuh cinta pada pria. Cinta sama sekali tidak membedakan apapun. Ingin sekali, ia berbicara dengan Luffy sekali lagi. Tiap detik dipikirannya hanya ada Luffy. dia benar-benar sudah dbiuat tergila-gila oleh Luffy.

Ace merasa heran. Padahal selama ini banyak wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya, api sama sekali tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Padahal banyak sekali yang cantik, tapi di matanya para wanita itu terlhat biasa.

"haaaahhh...jika Ace sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Luffy itu, aku yakin dia akan menyeret kita dalam proses PDKT-nya dengan pemuda itu. Maklum, Ace lagi terserang badai berbunga-bunga." Kata Sabo.

"Aaaahhh...sepertinya kau benar Sabo." Jawab Marco.

Perkataan mereka berdua menyebabkan rona merah menjalar ke paras Ace dengan pekatnya.

Hening. Tidak ada respon

...

...

...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Teriak Ace yang sudah menggema ke seluruh Universitas Grand Line. Sabo dan Marco begitu kagetnya sampai mereka pingsan sementara, karena indera pendengar mereka terhantam teriakan dahsyat Ace. Bisa-bisa telinga mereka tuli.

"KA...KAU APA-APAAN SIH? TIDAK USAH TERIAK SEPERTI ITU! BICARALAH DENGAN NORMAL. KAMI TIDAK TULI, ACEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak Marco dengan kesal. Sudah sadar dari 'pingsan sementara'nya.

"SALAH KALIAN SENDIRI! BICARA SEPERTI ITU! TENTU SAJA AKU KAGET! DAN KAU JUGA TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU SEPERTI ITU! AKU JUGA TIDAK TULI, MARCOOOO!" teriak Ace tak kalah hebatnya dari teriakan Marco.

Pembuluh vena sudah bermunculan di kepala mereka. Menatap dengan sangat tajam. Seakan sudah siap untuk menghabisi seseorang. dalam hitungan detik, keduanya sudah berkelahi dengan sengitnya. Tentu saja diiringi dengan teriakan yang menggema di seluruh Universitas Grand Line. Mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di Universitas itu

Sabo baru sadar dari pingsannya tadi. Tiba-tiba melayang sebuah pisau yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Sabo hanya dapat bertampang horror dan tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Dan sangat syok melihat Ace dan Marco berkelahi dengan sengitnya. Bahkan mereka melempar pisau. Bisa-bisa Sabo mati kalau diam terus di sini.

"HEY. KALIAN KENAPA? HENTI-HUWAAAAAAAAA!" sebuah pisau melayang ke wajah Sabo. Untung dia dapat menghindarinya, hampir saja dia mati.

"KALIAN HENTI-HUWAAAAAA!" sebuah pisau melayang lagi.

"KALI-GYAAAAAAAA!" lima buah pisau melayang lagi.

Pertempuran ini tidak ada habis-habisnya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mau mendengar. Justru mereka sepertinya mau membunuh Sabo. '_Bisa-bisa aku mati ditusuk pisau.'_ batinnya horror.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghentikan pertempuran ini. Memang sih, biasanya mereka berdua selalu berkelahi, tapi tidak segila ini. '_Ini sih bukan bercanda lagi namanya. Bagaimana aku harus menghentikannya?'_ pikir Sabo bingung

'_Bagaimana ini...?'_

* * *

><p>Kafetaria kampus<p>

Bersama pemuda bernama Luffy dan kawan-kawannya

"Aneh. Dari tadi aku mendengar teriakan. Seperti ada orang yang berkelahi." Kata Luffy.

"Ah iya. Aku juga mendengarnya. Suaranya jelas sekali." Kata seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya wanita berambut orange.

"...Aku pergi dulu ya, _minna_. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi." Kata Luffy, dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"KAU MAU KEMANA LUFFY?" Teriak wanita berambut orange.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja. Dia memang begitu." Kata seorang pemuda berhidung panjang.

Dan mereka malanjutkan kembali makannya.

* * *

><p>Di atas atap kampus<p>

Bersama Ace, Sabo, dan Marco

'_Bagaimana ini...?'_

Sabo semakin khawatir dengan kedua temannya yang sama sekali tidak mau berhenti berkelahi. Mereka berdua sudah luka ringan. Kalau pertempuran ini terus dilanjutkan, bisa-bisa mereka berdua terluka parah. Ia harus segera mencari bantuan. Pertempuran mereka berdua semakin sengit. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menghentikan mereka sendirian.

'_ukh...aku harus minta bantuan siapa?' _batin Sabo semakin khawatir melihat pertempuran Ace dan Marco.

"Hey, kalian. Berhentilah. Bisa-bisa kalian terluka. Apalagi kalian melempar pisau, bisa-bisa aku ikut mati." Kata Sabo khawatir.

WUUUSSSHHHH

Dua buah pisau melayang ke topi yang dipakai Sabo. Disengajakan meleset. Sabo bertampang horror, kedua temannya sudah menatapnya.

"Hey, kau menganggap serius perkelahian kami?" Tanya Ace.

"Hah?" Sabo hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan perkataan Ace tadi.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham Sabo. Kami tidak serius berkelahi." Kata Marco.

Hening.

...

...

...

"JA..JADI KALIAN TIDAK SERIUS BERKELAHI?" Tanya Sabo kaget. Sepertinya dia syok berat.

"TENTU SAJA BEGO! KALAU KAMI SERIUS BERKELAHI, KAMI PASTI SUDAH TERLUAKA PARAH!" Teriak Ace dan Marco kesal. Ternyata Sabo orang telmi juga.

"Jika kalian berkelahi, tidak perlu lempar pisau segala. Kalian mau membuatku mati tertusuk pisau?" Tanya Sabo dengan kesal. Tentu saja dia kesal, dia hampir mati.

"Hahahaha, _gomen._ Soalnya kami keasyikan lempar pisau jadi tidak sadar kalau kau sudah bangun." Jawab Ace sambil tertawa.

Sabo hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Ace tadi. _'Keasyikan lempar pisau? Apa orang ini sama sekali tidak mempedulikan resikonya? Sepertinya otaknya memang sudah rusak. Dasar orang sinting!'_ Batin Sabo.

"Dasar kalian. Bikin aku khawtir. Kukira kalian serius berkelahi. Soalnya kalian melempar pisau kemana-mana."

Sabo tersenyum mereka tidak serius berkelahi. Ace dan Marco justru ketawa. Entah kenapa juga. Mungkin otak mereka sudah konslet karena main lempar pisau tadi #Plak.

"Syukurlah kalau perkelahiannya sudah selesai. Kalian tadi benar-benar berlebihan." Kata Sabo.

"Hahahahaha."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka tertawa(?), tiba-tiba pintu untuk ke atap kampus terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

"Heeeeh? Ternyata sudah tidak ada lagi yang berkelahi." Kata seorang pemuda dengan suara cempreng.

Ace, Sabo, dan Marco langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu. Tepat dihadapan mereka, berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut raven, mengenakan kemeja merah dan celana pendek biru selutut, bermata obsidian, dan bekas luka jahitan di bawah mata kirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

_Monkey D. Luffy_

Jantung Ace berdebar dengan kencangnya, parasnya merona merah, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy, pemuda yang paling ia cintai, sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sudah baikan ya? kukira kalian masih berkelahi." Kata Luffy sambil tersenyum tipis. Hal itu hampir membuat Ace _nosebleed_ dan pingsan di tempat. Untung saja dia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Parasnya memerah bukan main, jantungnya seakan mau meledak. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bertingkah normal kalau di depan Luffy.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah? Apa kau demam?" pertanyaan bernada sedikit khawatir terlontar dari mulut Luffy. tangannya sudah menyentuh dahi Ace. Ingin memastikan apa Ace sehat-sehat saja atau tidak.

Perlakuan Luffy sungguh membuat Ace mematung di tempat. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya sukses membulat dengan besarnya. Mulutnya menganga dengan lebarnya. Dan wajahnya... jangan ditanya. Sudah pasti sangat merah.

"Sepertinya kau memang demam. Badanmu panas." Kata Luffy khawatir.

Ace masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia masih mematung. Sama sekali tidak bergeming. Melihat hal itu, Luffy menjadi skeptis dan mencoba berbicara lagi padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Diam terus dari tadi." Kata Luffy sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ace.

BLAM!

Jantung Ace meledak, seakan ada ribuan bom yang wajah Ace kini menyerupai seorang yang baru saja melihat hancurnya dunia. Ia tetap menganga dengan lebarnya, tidak menguntai satu kata pun.

"Wajahmu semakin memerah. Lebih baik kita segera ke UKS." Kata Luffy. Semakin mempertipis jarak antara mereka berdua.

'_De..de...dekat sekali.'_ Batin Ace gugup. Jarak mereka berdua terlalu tipis. Jika Ace bergerak sedikit saja, mulut mereka bisa bartaut satu sama lain. Ace mencoba mundur sedikit. Mempelebar jarak antara mereka berdua.

Secara tidak diduga, Luffy memegang tangan Ace dan menariknya pergi. Aksi Luffy sungguh membuat paras Ace semakin merona merah. Dia sangat kaget.

"Ka...kau ma...ma...mau mem...membawaku kk...ke..kemana?" Tanya Ace gugup. Ukh...dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara normal.

"Memangnya mesti diberitahu? Aku akan membawamu ke UKS. Badanmu sangat panas." Kata Luffy.

"EEEEHHHHH! Tu..tunggu dulu. A...a...a...aku sa..sa...sa...sa...sa..sama sekali ti..tidak sakit. Suhu tubuhmu yang menurun." Kata Ace. Ekspresinya banar-banar kacau. Wajahnya bukan main merahnya.

Luffy sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Ace. Dia pasti bohong. Sudah jelas badannya panas begitu, tapi sama sekali tidak mau mengaku kalau dia sakit."Aku tidak percaya apa yang kau katakan. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pergi ke UKS saja. Bisa-bisa sakitu tambah parah." Jawab Luffy dan kembali menarik Ace pergi.

'_Justru aku makin sakit jika berada di dekatmu!' _Pikir Ace.

"Ah. Le..lebih baik teman-temanku yang mambawaku ke UKS. Kau tidak perlu membawaku ke UKS." Kata Ace. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko sakit jantung jika berada terus di dekat Luffy.

"_Gomen _Ace. Kami berdua ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa membawamu ke UKS." Kata Sabo.

"Lebih baik kau diantar sama _Luffy_ saja. Kami pergi dulu ya." Kata Marco.

Sabo dan Marco langsung pergi meninggalkan Ace dan Luffy. Sial. Mereka berdua benar-benar mengerjainya. Ace benar-benar lupa kalau sifat mereka begitu. Dasar iblis berhati dingin. Suka sekali melihat orang tersiksa. Awas saja nanti.

'_Akan kubalas kalian berduaaaaaaaaaa!' _Batin Ace kesal.

"Sudah ya Ace. Selamat menikmatinya. _Jaa~~ nee~~."_ Kata mereka berdua dan menutup pintu.

Tinggallah Ace dan Luffy berdua di atap kampus

'_Ukh...bagaiman aini? Aku harus bicara apa sama Luffy? Sabo dan Marco sialan. Ninggalin aku begitu saja.'_ Batin Ace. Dia deg-degan berada di dekat Luffy

Hening

Tidak ada yang menguntai satu katapun

...

...

...

'_Ke...KENAPA SUASANYA JADI CANGGUNG BEGINI?'_

* * *

><p>Di lorong<p>

Bersama Sabo dan Marco

"HAHAHAHA. Kau lihat tampang Ace tadi? Lucu banget." Ketawa Sabo, akhirnya ia berhasil mengerjai Ace.

"Kau benar Sabo. Wajah Ace tadi lucu banget. Wajahnya memerah pekat begitu. Hahaha, kayak tomat." Kata Marco. Kelihatannya dia senang sekali menyiksa Ace. Mereka berdua memang tidak punya rasa simpati.

"Aku yakin. Ace pasti bakal pingsan kalau di dekat Luffy terus." Kata Sabo.

"Ah, kau benar sekali Sabo." Balas Marco.

"Maaf, apa tadi kalian mengtakan 'Luffy'?" Tanya seseorang pemuda.

Sabo dan Marco kaget melihat pemuda yang berada di depan mereka. Pemuda ini tampak familiar di mata mereka. Rambutnya hijau, dan mengenakan _haramaki_. Sabo dan Marco kaget ketika mereka menyadari siapa pemuda di depan mereka. Dia adalah...

"Roronoa Zoro?" Tanya mereka kompak.

"Heehh. Jadi para _senior _mengenalku? Kukira geng _Black Spade_ tidak akan mengenali kami." Jawab pemuda bernama Roronoa Zoro. Dia tersenyum menantang kepada Sabo dan Marco.

"Justru aneh jika kami tidak mengenalmu. Kau adalah Roronoa Zoro, anggota geng _Mugiwara_. Geng terkuat nomor dua setelah kami. Dan nama kalian sudah terkenal diseluruh Grand Line. Siapapun pasti akan mengenal kalian dengan sekali lihat." Kata Sabo. Wow, pengetahuannya luas

"Kenapa geng _Mugiwara _bisa ada disini? Setahuku kalian tidak sekolah disini." Tanya Marco.

"Kami sekolah disini, itu bukan urusan kalian. Kami hanya mengikuti perintah _senchou_." Jawab Zoro dengan tersenyum. Sepertinya dia ingin menantang Sabo dan Marco.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zoro, Sabo dan Marco mulai kesal. _Marimo_ ini memang tidak pernah mau berbicara sopan.

"Heeh? Jadi kau ingin mengajak kami berkelahi?" Tanya Marco. Dia menatap tajam Zoro. Tapi meskipun ditatap seperti itu, Zoro sama sekali tidak takut. Justru ia tersenyum menantang.

"Sesungguhnya, memang itu yang kuinginkan. Tapi sayang sekali, aku harus mencari pemimpin kami. Dia pergi meninggalkan kami." Kata Zoro.

"Kau mencari pemimpin kalian? Bukannya kau buta arah. Jika kau berjalan kesana kemari kau bakal tersesat." Kata Sabo sedikit tertawa.

Mendengar itu wajah Zoro sedikit memerah. Ukh, musuhnya mengetahui kelemahannya. Zoro memang buta arah kelas kakap. Entah kenapa dia bisa buta arah. Keturunan siapa?

"Kalian mau berkelahi?" Tanya Zoro kesal.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, _marimo._" Jawab Sabo enteng. Dia benar-benar mengejek Zoro

"Daripada memikirkan itu, pemimpinmu Monkey D. Luffy 'kan? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Marco. dia benar-benar melupakan sesuatu dan tidak sadar apa yang dia ucapkan. DASAR BEGO #dihajar Marco.

Zoro bertampang aneh ketika mendengar apa yang dikataan Marco."Apa maksudmu? Justru aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu. Tadi kau bilang Luffy ada bersama Ace. Jadi dimana Luffy?" Tanya Zoro.

"Aaah Luffy ya. dia sekarang berada di..." Marco diam sejenak. Mencerna apa saja yang baru ia ucapkan. Sabo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya mereka baru sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Oi. Kalian kenapa? Dimana Luffy?" Tanya Zoro bingung melihat mereka berdua langsung terdiam.

Ketika mereka telah mencerna apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, mereka langsung syok dan...

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH."

Teriakan mereka berdua menggema dengan dahsyatnya. Zoro yang berada di dekat mereka, langsung jatuh komikal. Indera pendengarannya terhantam suara dahsyat.

"Ada apa sih? Tiba-tiba berteriak sekeras itu. Sakit tahu." Kata Zoro sambil memegang kedua kupingnya. Bisa-bisa ia tuli.

"JA...JADI MONKEY D. LUFFY YANG KITA LIHAT TADI ADALAH PEMIMPIN GENG _MUGIWARA_? PANTAS SAJA NAMA TERDENGAR FAMILIAR._" _Teriak mereka semakin histeris. Dasar lamban. Dasar telmi. Dasar bego. Dasar...#dihajar Sabo dan Marco.

"Heh? Jadi kalian baru sadar. Ckckckc, lamban. Katanya nama kami terkenal diseluruh Grand Line dan langsung bisa kenal dengan sekali lihat. Ternyata..." Zoro tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia berusaha menahan ketawanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak cepat menyadarinya? Aku benar-benar lupa." Kata Sabo, menggeleng miris.

"Jadi dimana Luffy?" Tanya Zoro kembali.

"Dia sekarang berada di atap kampus bersama Ace." Kata Marco.

"Hah? Ngapain dia kesana? Dan kenapa dia bisa bersama Ace?" Tanya Zoro curiga.

"Entahlah, katanya dia mendengar suara orang berkelahi dan langsung pergi ke atap." Kata Sabo.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau Luffy mengetahui kalau Ace adalah pemimpin geng _Black Spade_ dan Ace tahu kalau Luffy adalah pemimpin geng _Mugiwara_, bisa saja mereka berkelahi." Kata Zoro.

Sabo dan Marco terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak mikir sampai kesana.

Hening. Tidak ada respon.

...

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

...

keputusan telah didapatkan.

"CEPAT HENTIKAN MEREKA!"

* * *

><p>Di atap kampus.<p>

Bersama Ace dan Luffy.

SIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG.

Hening.

Mereka berdua belum menguntaikan satu kata pun. Diam sambil duduk.

Luffy diam saja. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa gugup dan panik. Sedangkan Ace...jangan ditanya. Pastinya dia gugup dan panik. Parasnya sudah pasti merona, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencangnya.

'_Kenapa suasananya seperti ini? Rasanya berat mau bicara. Kok jadi begini?'_ Batin Ace. Sebenarnya dia berkali-kali mau bicara sama Luffy, tapi ketika melihat wajah Luffy, dia jadi gugup lagi. '_aku harus berani. Bukannya aku ingin ngobrol dengan Luffy? jadi aku harus berani. Ayo Portgas. Beranikan dirimu.'_ Batin Ace PD.

"Aku..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu Portgas D. Ace?" Tanya Luffy. belum sempat Ace bicara, Luffy sudah memotong kata-katanya. Biarlah, toh akhirnya dia bisa bicara juag sama Luffy.

"Iya. Namaku Portgas D. Ace. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ace kepada Luffy. Entah kenapa dia sudah bisa bicara normal dengan Luffy.

"Berarti...kau pemimpin geng _Black Spade_. Geng terkuat di Grand Line." Kata Luffy.

"Kau benar. Aku pemimpin geng _Black Spade_." Jawab Ace.

"Kau pasti tahu geng _Mugiwara _'kan? Dan pemimpinnya kau pasti tahu." Kata Luffy. Kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar aneh.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Geng _Mugiwara _adalah geng terkuat nmor dua setelah geng-ku. Dan nama pemimpinnya adalah Monkey D..." Ace tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Luffy, dan Luffypun melihat ke arahnya juga. Ia baru saja sadar, bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah...

"MONKEY D. LUFFY PEMIMPIN GENG _MUGIWARA_?" Teriak Ace kaget. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa pemuda yang memiliki paras imut dan manis ini adalah...

_PEMIMPIN GENG MUGIWARA. GENG TERKUAT NOMOR DUA SETELAH GENG BLACK SPADE?_

_YANG GOSIPNYA MENGATAKAN KALAU PEMUDA INI ORANG YANG SADIS DAN KEJAM?_

_WHAT._

_THE._

_HELL?_

Semuanya sulit dipercaya. Ace seakan melihat akhir dunia. Apakah ini wajah orang yang dikatakan sangat sadis dan kejam? Dan jika dilihat dari kurusnya fisiknya, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang kuat berkelahi.

'_Apa benar dia Monkey D. Luffy pemimpin geng Mugiwara?'_ Ace sama sekali tidak dapat percaya. Rasa curiga tidak bisa ia lepas. Apa benar dia pemimpin geng _Mugiwara?_.

"Kau benar-benar pemimpin geng _Mugiwara_?" Tanya Ace skeptis. Dia butuh penjelasan.

"Ya, aku pemimpin geng _Mugiwara_. Monkey D. Luffy. Kenapa? Kau kaget?" Jawab Luffy santai.

Peryataan Luffy sungguh bagaikan bom. Ace membatu. Terdiam seribu bahasa.

"JA..JANGAN BERCANDA!" Teriak Ace. Ia langsung berdiri. Dan di saat ia berdiri...

SREEETT

"WAAAAAAAA!"

BRUUUKKK

"Akkhh..." Luffy menggerang pelan. Di saat Ace berdiri, ia tidak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang dibuang Marco tadi, dan akhirnya ia terpeleset ke tubuh Luffy. Ace merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya.

Dan Ace, hanya dapat terbelalak syok. Begitu pula Luffy.

Karena sekarang...

Mulut mereka...

Telah saling...berbenturan.

Satu sama lain.

Pekatnya rona merah yang menjalar ke paras mereka. Mereka secara tidak sengaja telah berciuman. Kontak fisk yang begitu lekat. Keduanya tidak bergeming sama sekali. Mereka mamatung.

_WHAT._

_THE._

_HELL?_

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Kinerja nalar telah terombang-ambing dalam badai syok. Posisi ini sungguh lekat dan berbahaya.

Ini benar-banar tidak terduga.

krrreeekkk

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Menampakkan figur tiga orang pria. Dan alangkah syoknya mereka bertiga ketika melihat _fenomena mesra _yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

Ace dan Luffy sama sekali belum bergeming. Masih syok dengan hal yang menimpa mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Zoro, Sabo, dan Marco. ketiga saksi mata itu hanya dapat menganga dengan sangat lebar. Seakan tidak percaya dengan indera penglihatannya sendiri.

Hening.

.

.

"Ka...kalian berdua..." Zoro memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak mungkin..." Kata Sabo tidak percaya.

"..." Marco hanya dapat diam.

Ace dan Luffy syok ketika teman-teman mereka ada di pintu.

"Se..sepertinya ini jauh diluar dugaan kita." Kata Marco.

"Lebih baik kita tidak usah ganggu." Kata Sabo.

"Ayo, kita menjauh dari tempat ini." Kata Zoro.

Rona merah semakin menjalar ke paras Ace dan Luffy. Oh tidak! Teman-teman mereka sudah salah paham. Mereka harus segera menjauh. Harus.

"KA...KALIAN SUDAH SALAH PAHAAAAAAMMMM!"

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN : _Yosh_ chapter 1 sudah selesai. Maaf kelamaan. Author galau. TT_TT. Sekarang saatnya balasan _review_. Meski Cuma empat yang _review_ tidak apa-apa.

AceLu + ZoSan : Kami akan membalas _reviews_ kalian

Ace : Pertama dari **Shinahoshi 1. **_Gomen, _author kecepatan ngetiknya. Jadi tidak memperhatikan kesalahannya. Tapi tenang saja, untuk chapter depan author akan berusaha untuk lebih bagus lagi.

Luffy : Selanjutnya dari **Nyx dan Stifo**. Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah aku dan _nii-chan_ sama sekali bukan saudara. _Arigato _buat _reviewnya_ XD.

Zoro : _Next, _dari **Rell**. Hmm... aku tidak mengerti bahasa inggris. Tapi makasih buat _reviewnya_. Author akan berusaha update kilat.

Sanji : Terakhir dari **via-SasuNaru**. Waah ternyata anda juga menyukai AceLu? Baik. Auhtor akan buat lebih bagus lagi. Semoga anda menyukai fic ini.

Author : _Thanks _buat _reviewnya_. Aku akan berusaha update kilat. Jika fic ini masih kurang bagus bagi anda semua, saya akan berusaha membuat lebih bagus lagi.

_Jaa~~Nee~~_


	3. Feeling like Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji

A/N : _Gomen minna_ karena saya lama tidak update. Soalnya saya berkonsentrasi untuk ujian. Lagipula, sejak hari Senin saya sakit. Jadi sama sekali tidak bisa menulis fic TT_TT. Di chapter ini, saya sudah memperbaiki typo. Jika masih ada typo, mohon dimaafkan.

Luffy : Di chapter ini rasanya ada adegan ZoSan. Mungkin. -_-

Ace : Adegan ZoSan diawali dengan Zoro yang cemburu. Mungkin. -_-

ZoSan : WOI! Jangan disebarkan.

* * *

><p><strong>First Love in 2 Gank<strong>

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : AceLu (Di chapter ini ada ZoSan)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2-<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"KA-KALIAN SUDAH SALAH PAHAAAAMMM!"<p>

"Hah? Salah paham darimananya? Jelas-jelas kalian berdua saling berciuman. Bahkan Ace menindihmu. Coba katakan, salah paham darimanya?"

"Se-semua kejadian tadi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ace tadi hendak berdiri, tapi ia tidak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang ada di dekatnya. Makanya dia jatuh menimpaku." Jelas Luffy panjang lebar. Zoro, Sabo, dan Marco masih belum percaya dengan perkataan Luffy. Jika perkataan Luffy memang benar, mereka harus memastikan ke Ace.

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan Luffy, Ace?"

"Tentu saja. Aku terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa Luffy. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Percayalah, sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kami." Jelas Ace.

"Ya ya, Kami percaya."

"Hahaha. Kau ceroboh sih, makanya jadi terpeleset." Ejek Marco. Mendengar itu Ace jadi marah.

"Ini semua...GARA-GARA KULIT PISANGMU MARCO! KALAU SAJA TIDAK ADA KULIT PISANGMU, KEJADIAN TADI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!"

"Ooo, gitu ya?"

"AP..."

"Tapi, berkat kulit pisang yang kubuang tadi, kau bisa berciuman dengan Luffy 'kan?" Tanya Marco.

Paras Ace kontan memerah. Apa-apaan yang dikatakan Marco. Seenaknya saja ia mengatakan itu di depan Luffy. Tidakkah ia tahu kalau perkataan itu membuat Ace malu? Dasar tidak punya empati. Nanas berhati dingin. Mulutnya itu harus diberi cabe biar dia tidak suka menggumbarkan rahasia orang. Aceserasa ingin meninju Marco.

"Marco, mulutmu mau kuberi cabe? Supaya tidak sembarangan mengatakan rahasia orang. Lagipula sekarang ini aku lagi bosan. Serasa mau meninju seseorang." Kata Ace dengan sabar. Pembuluh vena sudah bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Marco santai. Sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Ace.

"Sudahlah Ace. Tidak ada gunanya kau marah-marah pada Marco. seharusnya kau beterima kasih, karena berkat Marco kau bisa berciuman denan Luffy." Kata Sabo. Aahh, sepertinya mulut Sabo harus diberi cabe juga. Mereka berdua memang harus diberi pelajaran.

"Sabo, mulutmu mau kuberi cabe juga? Jika kau mau, aku dengan senang hati memberikannya."

"Hei hei, jangan marah-marah. Sekarang ada Luffy disini."

Ace baru sadar Luffy dan Zoro ada di dekat mereka (telmi), kini Luffy menatap Ace dengan tatapan bingung. "Kalian bertiga bicara apa sih? Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Luffy heran.

"Begini Luffy, sebenarnya Ace-Hmmpphh."

"JAGA MULUTMU NANAS!"

Ace kontan membekem mulut Marco dengan tangannya. Hampir saja Marco membongkar rahasianya. Dasar mulut ember.

"Hmmpphh-HEY, AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS. KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?"

"Sesungguhnya, memang itu yang kuinginkan. Ada masalah, wahai Marco?"

"APA KATAMU?"

"Kalian berdua hentikan. Ini bukan waktunya berkelahi." Kata Sabo menasehati teman-temannya. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja berkelahi.

Tidak mendengar nasehat Sabo, mereka berduapun kembali berkelahi. Tidak mepedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aarrgghh, KALIAN BERHENTI BERKELAHI!" Teriak Sabo yang berusaha menghentikan mereka. Sungguh merepotkan Ace dan Marco itu.

Sedangkan Luffy dan Zoro yang berada di sana hanya dapat membisu. Keberadaan mereka berdua sepertinya sudah tidak dianggap oleh Ace, Sabo, dan Marco.

"Luffy, sebaiknya kita bantu Sabo. Kasihan dia, dia terlihat kesusahan menghentikan mereka berdua." Kata Zoro yang merasa iba melihat Sabo.

"Kalau itu maumu, ayo." Jawab Luffy sambil meremas jarinya. Sedangkan Zoro mengeluarkan tiga pedang bambu.

Mereka berdua perlahan-lahan menghampiri Ace, Sabo, dan Marco. "Minggir Sabo. Biar kami yang urus mereka berdua." Kata Zoro. Sabo yang melihat mereka berdua hanya dapat mengangguk kecil. Keduanya sudah siap siaga.

"Nah, kalian berdua..." Luffy memulai.

"Cepat hentikan..." Zoro melanjutkan.

"PERKELAHIAN KALIAN!"

BUUAAGGHHH

Dalam hitungan detik, Ace dan Marco terlempar sejauh 200 meter (WHOT?). Sabo yang melihat tiu hanya dapat membelalak matanya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lebarnya. Terdiam sebiru bahasa. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'_Mereka menghentikan Ace dan Marco hanya dengan sekali pukul? Terlemparnya jauh pula.'_ Batin Sabo.

"Aduh, apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" Tanya Ace dan Marco serentak.

"Kami memukul kalian." Jawab Zoro santai.

"APA?"

Belum sempat perotes lebih jauh, Luffy sudah memotong perkataan mereka. " Kalian berkelahi terus. Sabo kesusahan menghentikan kalian berdua. Itu sebabnya aku dan Zoro yang menghentikan kalian berdua." Jawab Luffy.

"Tapi tidak perlu memukul segala kan?"

"Justru memukul lebih gampang daripada meneriaki."

"APA?"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi." Kata Sabo.

Saat Ace hendak berjalan pergi, Zoro mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Ace, kau tahu tidak. Ciuman yang kau berikan kepada Luffy, adalah ciuman pertamanya. Walau tidak disengaja sekalipun, kau beruntung sekali." Zoro langsung pergi meninggalkan Ace yang tengah membatu.

Apa katanya?

Ciuman pertama Luffy telah ia renggut?

_What the hell?_

Ace melotot syok. Apa ini serius? Kenapa Zoro mengatakan hal seperti itu? Paras Ace kontan memerah bak buah tomat. Ace meraba dadanya dengan jemarinya. Cepat. Jantungnya berdebar seribu kali per detik.

'_Ja-Jadi ciuman itu, ciuman pertama Luffy. Dan telah ku the hell? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?' _Batin Ace

Ace hanya dapat melihat Luffy dalam diam. Jantungnya berdegu dengan kencang setiap ia melihat Luffy. Meskipun kejadian tadi memalukan, ia merasa senang (WHOT?). Ia benar-benar mencintai Luffy. Ia berharap Luffy juga mencintainya.

'_Aku mencintaimu Luffy. Apa kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti aku?'_

Ace hanya dapat menunggu jawaban dari perasaannya. Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab enigma itu.

* * *

><p>Di lorong kampus.<p>

Bersama Luffy dan Zoro.

"Luffy, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan jurnalmu?"

"..."

"Luffy?"

"..."

"Luffy, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"Eh...i-iya Zoro. Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Zoro hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Luffy dengan skeptis. "Kau kenapa? Daritadi diam terus. Aku panggil kau tidak jawab. Sebenarnya kau mikir apa? Ayo jujur." Tanya Zoro.

"Eeeehh...a-aku tidak mikir apa-apa kok." Jawab Luffy gugup.

"Bohong. Kau pasti mikirin sesuatu. Jujur aja."

"Benar kok. Aku tidak ada mikir apa-apa."

Zoro terdiam melihat gelagat Luffy. Sejenak ia berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia megetahui jawabannya. Pasti Luffy...

"Kau memikirkan Ace 'kan?"

"EH?" Luffy langsung menoleh ke Zoro dengan wajah yang bukan main merahnya. Apa yang Zoro katakan tadi? "Ke-kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu Zoro. A-aku tidak memikirkan Ace. Sumpah." Jawab Luffy gugup.

"Benarkah? Wajahmu memerah. Pasti kau _jatuh cinta_ pada _Ace._" Kata Zoro dengan nada menggoda. Dia tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya dia menemukan kelemahan Luffy.

"Apa katamu? Jatuh cinta? Ti-tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta. Cintaku ini hanya pada daging."

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi. Aku sudah tahu. Kau pasti jatuh cinta pada Ace. Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi." Kata Zoro menjatuhkan vonis ke Luffy.

Paras Luffy merona dengan merahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan Zoro. "Nah...kau jatuh cinta pada Ace 'kan?" Paras Luffy berkali lipat merah dari yang tadi. Asap sudah bermunculan di ubun-ubunnya. Jantungnya sudah siap meledak.

"A-AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK JATUH CINTA PADANYAAAA." Luffypun kabur dari Zoro. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin. Sedangkan Zoro, dia hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Hahaha. Kau itu gampang sekali ditebak Luffy. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Ace."

Kemudian dia berjalan ke kelas. (Lho? Bukannya dia buta arah? #ditebas Zoro)

* * *

><p>Di lorong.<p>

Bersama Luffy.

**Luffy pov.**

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Jantungku berdebar seribu kali per detik. Wajahku terlihat kacau balau. Apa-apan sih yang dikatakan Zoro. Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu. Kenapa dia berpikiran kalau aku ini jatuh cinta pada Ace. Itu tidak mungkin.

Aku berhenti berlari. Napasku terasa sangat berat. Ini sangat aneh. Semenjak aku ciuman (tidak disengaja) dengan Ace, jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Berada di dekatnya aku juga merasa gugup. Anehnya, daritadi aku memikirkannya terus. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya.

Ukh, kenapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan Zoro. Jujur sih, sebenarnya Ace itu sangat tampan dan tubuhnya sangat atletis, tidak heran dia sangat populer. Jemariku meraba bibirku. Ciuman tadi, merupakan ciuman pertamaku. Anehnya aku sama sekali tidak jijik ciuman pertamaku direnggut oleh laki-laki. Benar-benar aneh.

'_Kau pasti jatuh cinta pada Ace.'_

_DEG._

Kata-kata Zoro kembali tergiang di kepalaku. Jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta kepada Ace? Ukh, aku tidak mengerti. Parasku merona, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Apa itu tanda cinta? Ukh, belum pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya...

ADA APA DENGANKU SEBENARNYA?

**End Luffy pov.**

Luffy kembali berlari ke kelas dengan pikiran kacau balau. Bagaimana nanti dengan nasibnya? Entahlah. Untuk sementara, biarkanlah berjalan terus. Dia hanya dapat menunggu jawaban dari perasaannya.

* * *

><p>Di lorong<p>

Bersama Zoro yang sedang...tersesat (lagi).

"Gawat. Aku dimana sekarang? Kalau begini terus, aku bisa terlambat masuk kelas." Kata Zoro kesal karena dia tersesat (lagi). Dasar buta arah #ditebas Zoro.

"Aaahh, dasar Luffy. kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia 'kan tahu kalau aku ini buta arah (jujurnya)". Lho? Bukannya dia sendiri yang bikin Luffy meninggalkannya. Dasar bego. Sudah buta arah, bego lagi #ditebas Zoro.

Selama 2 jam (Whot?) Zoro tersesat. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan kelasnya. Zoro. Buta arah itu ada batasnya.

"AARRGGHH! AKU SUDAH MENYERAH!" Teriak Zoro kesal. Dia hanya dapat duduk sampai waktu istirahat. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang.

"Hey _marimo_, ngapain kau disini? Pelajaran sudah dimulai 2 jam yang lalu." Kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Berisik. Kau sendiri kenapa ada di luar kelas?" Tanya Zoro dengan kasar. Mendengar itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu menjadi marah.

"Aku di luar kelas karena disuruh guru. Dan kau, bisa 'kan menjawab dengan baik-baik. Tidak perlu sekasar itu. Dasar _marimo_." Jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Namaku bukan _marimo_, alis keriting. Namaku Zoro."

"Aku juga punya nama. Namaku Sanji." Jawab pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Sanji.

Sanji.

Dia adalah salah satu anggota geng _Mugiwara_. Dia termasuk petarung _top-class_ di geng _Mugiwara_. Cara ia bertarung menggunakan kaki. Dia tidak pernah bertarung menggunakan tangan. Dia orang yang _playboy_. Sudah banyak gadis yang ia sakiti #dibekem Sanji. Dia juga sangat mahir memasak. Dia adalah koki di restoran _Baratie_. Kemampuannya sebagai koki sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi kadarnya. Dan Luffy, sangat menyukai makanannya. Sedangkan Zoro...adalah rival abadinya.

"Kau lebih cocok dipanggil dengan alis keriting."

Sanji semakin kesal mendengar perkataan Zoro. _Marimo_ satu ini sama sekali tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun.

"Kau juga lebih cocok dipanggil _marimo_."

"_Playboy_ jahanam."

"Jablay laknat."

"Alis papan dart."

"Alga hijau."

Pembuluh vena sudah bermunculan di pelipis mereka. Menatap dengan sangat sengit. Sudah siap untuk menghabisi mangsanya. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, pertempuran sudah membahana di lorong kampus dengan sengitnya. Tiba-tiba...

BUAAGGHHH

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

Dalam sekejap pertempuran berhenti. Keduanya terlempar sejauh 2 meter.

"Ugh...HEY KEPALA ORANGE, APA MASALAHMU?" Teriak Zoro marah kepada wanita yang memukulnya.

"ITU KARENA KALIAN TERLALU RIBUT. ORANG-ORANG DISEKITAR KALIAN TERGANGGU!" Teriak wanita berambut orange. Dia tampak seperti iblis #dijitak Nami.

"NAMI-_SWAANNNN~~~~,_KAU TETAP CANTIK SEPERTI BIASANYAAAAA." Kata Sanji sambil melakukan _Love Huricane_.

"Ya ya ya. Makasih pujiannya Sanji-_kun_." Kata wanita bernama Nami cuek.

Nami adalah salah satu anggota geng _Mugiwara_. Dia wanita yang sangat pelit, matre, sok genit, lintah darat, ratu iblis#dijitak Nami. Setiap kali ia meminjamkan uang kepada orang lain, ia anggap utang. Dia terkenal dengan sebutan iblis berdarah hijau. Suka ngatur, padahal dia bukan ketua geng. Meskipun galak, sadis, dan kejam, dia termasuk wanita tercantik di Universitas Grand Line. Dan Sanji, sudah tergila-gila padanya.

"Nami-_san _terlihat semakin cantik jika sedang marah." Puji Sanji terhadap Nami.

_DEG_

'_Eh?Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba terasa sakit?'_

Zoro memegang dadanya sendiri. Entah kenapa, jantungnya terasa sakit ketika Sanji memuji Nami. Ia merasa tidak terima denga perlakuan Sanji terhadap Nami.

'_Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?'_

"Hey Zoro. Kau kenapa?"

"WUAAAHHHHH!"

Zoro langsung berteriak dengan sangat keras. Orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya langsung tergeletak di lantai akibat serangan suara menggelagar Zoro yang sangat tiba-tiba. Menyerang gendang telinga mereka sampai terkapar. Bisa-bisa mereka tuli.

"Aw...Zoro, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak sekeras itu? Sakit sekali." Kata Luffy sambil mengusap kedua telinganya.

"I-ITU GARA-GARA KAU YANG MENGAGETKANKU SECARA TIBA-TIBA!"

"Cukup. Jangan berteriak lagi."

Sanji yang baru saja sadar dari komanya langsung pergi menghampiri Zoro. "APA-APAAN KAU _MARIMO?_ KAU MAU BIKIN AKU TULI YA?"

"HEY! KAU MENYALAHKANKU? SALAHKAN LUFFY YANG TIBA-TIBA MENGAGETKANKU!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan berkelahi lagi."Ucap pemuda berhidung panjang.

"Hai Usopp." Kata Luffy sambil melambaikan tangan kepada pemuda bernama Usopp.

Usopp. Pemuda berhidung panjang ini adalah salah satu anggota geng _Mugiwara_. Dia orang yang penakut, tukang bohong, dan bisa dibilang lemah berkelahi. Entah kenapa dia bisa masuk ke geng _Mugiwara_. Tapi, dia sangat pandai dalam menembak. Tembakannya tidak pernah salah sasaran. Meskipun dia penakut, dia punya pacar cantik. Yaitu Kaya, gadis yang sekolah di sekolah putri.

"Hai Luffy." Jawab Usopp.

"Usopp, utangmu di _Baratie_ belum lunas."

"Hey hey, sejak kapan kau seperti Nami? Tiba-tiba saja jadi penagih utang."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku ini penagih utang...Usopp?" Kata Nami sambil _Deathglare_ ke Usopp.

"Mohon maafkan hambamu yang khilaf ini." Kata Usopp sambil bersujud meminta maaf dan...kabur.

"Dasar Usopp. Hey Zoro, kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" Tanya Nami kepada Zoro.

"Seperti biasa Nami. Aku ini..." Zoro tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan kalau dia...

"Tersesat." Ucap Sanji sambil menutup mulutnya agar tidak ketawa.

Paras Zoro kontan memerah. Kenapa alis keriting itu mengatakan bahwa ia tersesat. Tidakkah ia tahu kalau Zoro selalu malu kalau dia dibilang buta arah? Sungguh terlalu. Teman-temannya sudah tampak menahan tawa mereka.

"Maklum Nami-_san_. Zoro 'kan buta arah parah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan kanan atau kiri." Ejek Sanji.

Mendengar ejekan Sanji, paras Zoro semakin memerah. Entah karena kesal atau malu. Melihat wajah Zoro yang mereka anggap lucu, teman-temannya yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tawa akhirnya tertawa dengan besarnya.

"Hahahaha. Zoro, kau ini bodoh sekali." Ejek Luffy.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI DIBILANG BODOH OLEHMU!" Teriak Zoro. Kini ia terlihat seperti iblis.

"Hahaha sabar Zoro. Kalau marah-marah cepat tua lho."

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA SABAR!"

"Daripada marah terus, lebih baik kita ke kafetaria kampus saja. Perutku sudah lapar dari tadi." Kata Luffy yang sedetik kemudian perutnya berkoar.

"Dasar. Kau ini selalu saja kelaparan." Kata Nami sambil memukul kepala Luffy.

"Shishishishishi."

Mereka semuapun pergi ke kafetaria kampus.

* * *

><p>Kafetaria kampus.<p>

Bersama dengan Ace, Sabo, dan Marco.

"Hey Ace. Tumben sekali kau mau makan di kafetaria kampus. Kau tidak takut diserbu para _fans_mu?" Tanya Sabo.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku mau makan disini. Soal _fans_, tenang saja. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Kata Ace sambil meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan Luffy." Ucap Marco.

"BRRUUUUSSSSSTTTTT!"

"AAAHHHH!" Jus yang diteguk Ace tersembur keluar. Marco yang malang harus kena semburan Jus dari Ace.

Paras Ace kontan memerah. "Kau...uhuk...apa-apan kau? Tiba-tiba saja bicara seperti itu. lihat-lihat tempat dan waktu jika ingin berbicara seperti itu"

"Kau sendiri lihat-lihat jika ingin menyemburkan jus. Jijik tahu." Kata Marco kesal. Aahh wajah gantengnya #Author muntah-muntah jadi lengket karena jus jeruk Ace.

"Kau sendiri yang salah. Bicara seperti itu saat aku sedang minum." Ucap Ace. Parasnya masih memerah. Lebih tepatnya memerah karena kesal daripada malu.

Ace kaget bukan main. Marco tiba-tiba saja berbicara seperti itu. Tidak heran jika Ace menyemburkan jusnya ke Marco. Kasihan Marco, rencananya ingin menggoda Ace ternyata dia sendiri kena batunya.

"Huh. Baru digoda sedikit saja sudah sampai seperti ini. Dengan gampangnya kau menyemburkan jus kepadaku. Wajahku jadi lengket." Kata Marco kesal sambil mengelap wajahnhya dengan sapu tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula jus itu cocok di wajahmu."

"APAAA?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berkelahi. Lagipula disini kantin, kalau kalian berkelahi anak-anak yang lain jadi terganggu." Kata Sabo menasehati mereka berdua.

"Baiklah." Ucap mereka berdua sambil duduk kembali.

Selama mereka makan, para _fans_ Ace sudah mengerumuni mereka bertiga. '_GAWAT! PARA MONSTER SUDAH DATANG!'_ Batn Ace.

"Ace-_san_ makanlah bekalku ini." Kata salah satu _fans _Ace.

"Bekalku saja. Kubuatkan khusus untukmu."

"Bekalku lebih enak dari mereka semua."

Terjadi perkelahian para _fans _Ace. Teriakan mereka benar-benar membuat Ace terganggu. Sumpit yang ia pegang sampai patah sangking kesalnya. Pembuluh vena sudah bermunculan di kepalanya. Ingin sekali ia meneriaki kumpulan 'manusia GAJE' itu.

'_Aaarrggghhh! Bisakah mereka semua membiarkanku makan dengan tenang? Kenapa mereka semua tidak pernah absen meneriakiku? Kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa makan!'_ Batin Ace sangat kesal.

"ACE-_SAN _KUMOHON. MAKANLAH BEKALKU INIIII."

"JANGAN! LEBIH BAIK MAKAN BEKALKU!."

"ACE-_SAN_ CUMA MAU MAKAN BEKALKU SAJA!"

"TIDAK! DIA HANYA MAU BEKAL BUATANKU!"

Perkelahian semakin sengit. Benar-benar mengganggu orang-orang yang ada di kafetaria kampus. Semakin lama, Ace semakin kesal. Lipatan sewot sudah bermunculan di kepalanya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga bersabar dalam ujian dari neraka ini.

'_Sabar Ace, sabar.'_

"Ace disini ribut sekali. Ayo kita pindah." Kata Sabo sambil menutup telinganya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pindah sampai..."

"Sampai apa?"

"Sampai..." Paras Ace merona. Dia tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sampai _Luffy_ datang." Seru Marco penuh penekanan. Terutama dibagian 'Luffy'.

"A-APA? AKU TIDAK MENUNGGU DIA KOK!" Seru Ace masih memerah tentunya.

"Tidak usah disembunyikan. Aku tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK..."

"Hey Ace. Ternyata kalian ada disini." Suara cempreng yang sangat familiar di teliga Ace sungguh membuat jantungnya serasa copot. Suara cempreng itu sangat mirip dengan suara 'dia'. Jangan-jangan...

"MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

Ace melompat setinggi 3 meter. Dia terlalu kaget. Parasnya merona, jantungnya seakan meledak.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu? Seperti melihat monster saja."

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a." Ace tidak dapat berbicara dengan normal. Dia tidak dapat menatap Luffy. dia masih malu dengan kejadian yang menimpanya di atap kampus tadi.

"Apa? Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada." Jawab Ace gugup. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luffy.

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak sakit."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"I-ini..." Ace tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saja Marco berbicara.

"Wajah Ace memerah tentu saja karena kejadian di atap tadi."

"Ya. kejadian yang sangat langka." Kata Sabo sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak dapat disangka." Kata Zoro.

Paras Luffy dan Ace merona. Oh tidak. Kejadian di atap lagi-lagi diungkit.

"Ka-kalian tidak usah mengungkit kejadian di atap."

"Kenapa? Ini sangat menarik untuk dibicarakan. Jarang-jarang ada kejadian 'itu'." Kata Marco. Kenapa ia suka sekali melihat Ace menderita.

"Memangnya ada kejadian apa?" Tanya Sanji.

"Sebenarnya..."

"WUAAAHHH, CUKUP! TIDAK ADA KEJADIAN ITU! NANAS INI CUMA BERCANDA! JANGAN DENGARKAN OMONGAN DIA!" Ace buru-buru menutup mulut Marco. Nanas ini benar-benar mulut ember. Sangat berbahaya jika memberitahu rahasia kepadanya.

"Beritahu aku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sanji semakin penasaran.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Sanji. Marco berbohong." Jawab Luffy.

Sanji tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Luffy. Jika memang bohong, tidak perlu sepanik itu. pasti ada yang mereka sembunyikan. Sanji berpikir sejenak. Ia memikirkan rencana supaya Luffy mau memberitahunya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia tersenyum. Ia mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ayolah Luffy, kita 'kan _nakama_. Tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita semua. Kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu." Kata Sanji sambil tersenyum licik.

Luffy semakin panik melihat senyum Sanji. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Sanji. Aku tidak bohong."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau memberitahu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Kata Sanji. Luffy merasa lega karena Sanji tidak memaksanya lagi.

"Tapi, karena kau tidak mau memberitahuku, kau _tidak boleh makan_ di _Baratie _untuk _selamanya._" Kata Sanji penuh penekanan di bagian 'tidak boleh makan' dan 'selamanya'.

JEDAAARRRR.

Luffy menganga syok.

Apa katanya?

Tidak boleh makan di _Baratie_ untuk selamanya?

_WHAT._

_THE._

_HELL?_

Hening.

...

...

...

"_NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!"

Jeritan Luffy menggelegar dengan dahsyatnya. Penampakan Luffy kini menyerupai seorang anak kecil yang baru saja melihat kehancuran dunia.

"Tu-tunggu Sanji. Tadi kau hanya bercanda 'kan?"

Sanji hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda. Kau tidak boleh makan di _Baratie_ selamanya."

"_NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

Tidak boleh makan di _Baratie _selamanya.

SELAMANYA?

Ah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Apa jadinya jika Luffy tidak makan di _Baratie_ untuk selamanya. Tidak makan makanan terenak untuk selamanya. Bisa-bisa Luffy menjadi gila. Baginya, yang terpenting adalah makanan, terutama daging. Setiap dipikirannya hanya ada daging. Daging daging dan daging.

_Meat is for live._

"Ku-kumohon Sanji, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika aku tidak makan masakanmu." Luffy memohon dengan sangat. Ia mulai nangis(bukan betulan).

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melarangmu makan di _Baratie_. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa? Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus memberi tahuku kejadian apa yang telah terjadi di atap tadi?" Kata Sanji sambil _evilsmile_ ke Luffy. _Yes, _Rencananya berhasil. Sanji tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sudah tahu, jika mengancam Luffy dengan kata 'tidak boleh makan' akan sangat berhasil.

"APA? KENAPA SYARATNYA ITU?"

"Jika kau tidak mau, kau tidak boleh makan di _Baratie_."

"WUAAHH. BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUMU."

"JANGAN LUFFY! JANGAN TERKECOH OLEH OMONGANNYA!" Teriak Ace panik. Ia langsung pergi membawa kabur Sanji.

"Apa-apaan kau Sanji?" Tanya Ace. Hampir saja Luffy memberitahu rahasianya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan Ace. Kita ini _nakama_, tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita." Kata Sanji.

"Hah? _Nakama _darimananya? Aku ini bukan anggota geng _Mugiwara_. Jadi aku tidak perlu membongkar rahasiaku."

"Tapi rahasiamu sama dengan rahasia ketua kami. Lagipula si _marimo_ ini mengetahui rahasiamu juga." Kata Sanji penuh kemenangan. Mudah sekali menjebak mereka semua.

'_Gawat. Bagaimana ini.'_ Batin Ace. Nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Ayolah, katakan. Aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lain."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu." Ace hanya dapat pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan rahasianya ke Sanji. Pemuda pirang ini sangat berbahaya. Lagipula ia tidak akan memberitahu yang lain. Tidak ada salahnya memberitahunya.

"Sebelum aku memberi tahumu, aku harus bilang bahwa kejadian itu hanya kecelakaan. Jadi jangan salah paham."

"Baiklah."

"Sebenarnya..." Bisik Ace ke Sanji. Sanji mendengar dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba parasnya jadi merona. Matanya membelalak kaget. Tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"Ja-jadi kau dengan Luffy..."

"Ya. Tapi itu hanya kecelakaan. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kami. Kumohon, jangan beritahu yang lain." Pinta Ace ke Sanji.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lain. Tapi ada satu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Luffy?" Sanji langsung bertanya _to the point_. Paras Ace merona dengan pekatnya.

"I-iya." Jawab Ace.

"Lalu, kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Belum. Aku masih belum punya keberanian untuk menyatakannya."

"Apa? Seharusnya kau katakan pada Luffy. Cepat nyatakan cintamu padanya, sebelum Luffy direbut oleh orang lain." Saran Sanji ke Ace.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Meskipun Luffy pemimpin geng _Mugiwara_ dia sangat populer dikalangan perempuan dan laki-laki. Sudah banyak orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Kau harus cepat."

"Tapi, apa Luffy juga mencintaiku?"

"Hah? Alasan macam apa itu? Jika kau memang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, kau harus menerima apapun resikonya. Aku yakin, Luffy pasti juga mencintaimu." Kata Sanji dengan nada yakin.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Ace heran. Dengan PeDe-nya Sanji mengatakan bahwa Luffy juga mencintainya?

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Luffy adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu soal cinta, aku yakin dari gelagatnya mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintaimu."

Ace terpana dengan perkataan Sanji. Tak disangka ternyata pemuda berambut pirang ini pintar juga. Sanji sangat yakin dengan perkataannya. Mungkin, perkataan Sanji ada benarnya juga. Jika Sanji berkata seperti itu, Ace hanya dapat mempercayainya.

"Terima kasih Sanji. Kata-katamu sangat membantuku."

"Tentu saja. Jika kau ingin berdiskusi denganku, aku tidak akan segan mendengarkannya."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Kata Ace dan pergi meninggalkan Sanji

Tiba-tiba Zoro menghampiri Sanji. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa lama sekali? Luffy sudah mengamuk karena kau tidak memberinya bekal makanan." Kata Zoro.

"Cuma membicarakan tentang Luffy."

"Ooo begitu." Kata Zoro tersenyum lega.

Sanji menatap Zoro dengan heran. Entah kenapa Zoro kelihatan beda dari yang tadi. '_Apa yang terjadi dengan marimo ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia kelihatan berbeda?'_

"Hey, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? apa ada yang aneh denganku?" Tanya Zoro.

Pertanyaan Zoro mebuyarkan lamunan Sanji. "Eh, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh begitu. Kalau ada masalah katakan saja padaku." Kata Zoro sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

_DEG._

Sanji menatap Zoro dengan takjub. Belum pernah ia melihat Zoro tersenyum selembut itu. Parasnya merona, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. '_Kenapa senyuman Zoro kelihatan berbeda? Kenapa senyumannya membuatku berdebar? Ada apa denganku sebenarnya.'_

Sanji merasa senang ketika ia melihat Zoro tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia pun membalas perkataan Zoro dengan senyuman lembut.

"Terima kasih Zoro."

_DEG_

Senyuman Sanji kontan membuat Zoro berdebar. Perasaan hangat membasuh hatinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Tapi ia merasa sangat senang.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya nanti, ia hanya dapat menerima dengan ikhlas.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN : Saya rasa, chapter yang ini parah. Saya hanya ketik asal-asalan. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo. Yup, saatnya membalas _review._

Nami : _Review _kali ini saya yang balas.

Usopp : _With me._

Nami : Pertama dari **Shinahoshi 1**_**. **_Makasih atas pujiannya. Maaf jika masih banyak typo. Dan pesan untuk Sabo dan Marco sudah kusampaikan

Sabo : OGAH. MENDINGAN GUA MATI DITEMBAK _TENRYUUTOBI._

Marco : GUA LEBIH MILIH MATI MELAWAN ANGKATAN LAUT.

Nami : Begitulah.

Zoro : Untung gua tidak diancam.

Usopp : Selanjutnya dari **N and S and F**. _Username_mu terlalu panjang. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Makasih buat _review_nya. Author akan berusaha update kilat kalau dia tidak sibuk.

Nami : Lalu dari **via-sasunaru**. Author memang begitu. Dia suka sekali adegan yang ada _kiss_nya. Maklum.

Auhtor : Begitulah aku #_grins. _

Usopp : Terakhir dari **Portgas D Ren**_**.**_ Makasih pujiannya dan makasih _review_nya.

AceLu : Terus ikuti 'First Love in 2 Gank'. _Don't forget to review._

_Jaa~~Nee~~_


	4. Zoro and Sanji beautiful moments

Author : Terima kasih atas dukungan para _readers_. Berkat kalian, aku semakin bersemangat membuat fic.

AceLu : Di chapter ini, pair kami cuma sedikit. Atau malah tidak ada.

ZoSan : Di chapter ini, kamilah yang menjadi peran utama. AceLu ada di chapter depan.

Author : Mohon dukungan kalian semuaaaaaa _

* * *

><p><strong>First Love in 2 Gank<strong>

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : AceLu, Slight ZoSan**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 3-<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kafetaria kampus.<p>

Bersama geng _Mugiwara_ dan geng _Black Spade_.

"CEPAT HABISI MAKANAN KALIAN KALAU TIDAK MAU MAKANAN ITU LENYAP!"

"SANJI, AKU TAMBAH LAGIIIIII!"

"AKU TAMBAH LOBSTERNYAAAAAA!"

"AKU MINTA SAKE!"

"SANJI, MANA PESANANKU?"

"AARRRGGGHHHH! SABAR SEDIKIT KENAPA? AKU JUGA BELUM MAKAN APA-APA DARI TADI!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA! KEMANA PERGINYA DAGINGKU?"

"HEY LUFFY! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGAMBIL MAKANANKU!"

"_GOMEN _USOPP, AKU MASIH LAPAR."

"KALIAN BISA TENANG SEDIKIT TIDAK?"

Terjadilah pertempuran merebutkan makanan di kafetaria kampus. Geng _Mugiwara_ sangat ribut. Mereka semua terlihat seperti monster(kecuali Nami). Semua orang yang berada di kafetaria kampus hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku geng _Mugiwara_ yang sangat tidak waras.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata mereka lebih heboh dari kita. Padahal ini Cuma waktu makan siang, kenapa bisa menjadi pesta besar. Apa mereka suka berpesta? Mereka makan banyak sekali." kata Marco.

"Terutama Luffy. Dia terlihat seperti monster. Dengan mudahnya dia melahap semua makanan seperti _black hole_." kata Sabo.

"Badan sekurus itu bisa makan dengan banyak? Dia juga tidak pernah gendut. Muatan perutnya sebesar apa?" tanya Ace. Merasa heran dengan muatan perut Luffy.

"Bukannya kau sama seperti dia."

"Tapi aku masih mendingan daripada dia."

"Hey Ace. Kenapa kau tidak makan bekalmu?" tanya Sabo heran. Tumben sekali. Biasanya Ace selalu menghabiskan makanannya dalam sekejap. Biasanya dia marah jika tidak dapat kesempatan makan. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak mau menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"Haaahh. Gara-gara melihat cara makan mereka semua, nafsu makanku jadi hilang." jawab Ace sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Kau benar juga. Nafsu makanku mendadak hilang ketika mereka makan."

Ace, Sabo, dan Marco hanya dapat diam meihat geng _Mugiwara_ yang tengah menjeritkan ratusan pesanan sesuka hati. Terutama Luffy. Pemuda berambut raven itu begitu antusias. Dengan memesan ribuan porsi daging dan mencuri semua makanan teman-temannya. Nami hanya dapat menggeleng miris dengan tingkah laku Luffy. Usopp yang malang harus merelakan dagingnya yang selalu dicuri Luffy.

"Rasakan bumbu pedas _tabascho boshi_ ini Luffy." kata Usopp sambil memberikan saus cabe ke dagingnya. Dia tahu Luffy pasti bakal mencurinya.

Ketika Luffy mencuri dagingnya dan memakannya, dia...

"GYAAAAAA! PEDAAAASSSSSS!" teriak Luffy sambil mengeluarkan api. Mukanya sangat merah.

"HAHAHAHA, RASAKAN JURUS _TABASCHO BOSHI-_KU!" kata Usopp sangat bahagia. Ternyata si pinokio ini suka melihat orang menderita rupanya.

"APA-APAAN KAU USOPP? MENARUH SAUS CABE DI DAGINGKU!" teriak Luffy kesal. Sepertinya sangat kepedasan. Dia sampai nangis.

"SALAHMU SENDIRI SUKA MENCURI MAKANAN ORANG LAIN! DAN LAGI ITU DAGINGKU, BUKAN DAGINGMU!"

"HUWAAAAAA! PEDAS SEKALIIIIIIII!"

'_Ya ampun. Apa-apaan ini? Ramai banget.'_ pikir semua orang yang dari tadi _sweatdrop_. Sekarang malah _doublesweatdrop_. Yup, keramaian tidak pernah meninggalkan geng _Mugiwara_.

Tiba-tiba saja Usopp naik ke atas meja sambil memegang radio dan mic(WHOT? DARIMANA DIA MENDAPATKANNYA? Entahlah. Author sendiri tidak tahu.).

"AYO SEMUANYA! JANGAN DIAM SAJA! MARI KITA NYANYIKAN LAGU DARI GENG _MUGIWARA_." kata Usopp kemudian menyalakan musik.

"SATU...DUA...TIGA..."

"FAMILY"

"_Shiriai ja nakute__...__  
><em>_tomodachi ja nakute.  
>Oretachi wa Family.<br>(umi ni deru kagiri).  
>Shinseki ja nakute...<br>kyoudai ja nai.  
>Oretachi wa Family."<em>

Geng _Mugiwara_ mulai menyanyi. Luffy dan Usopp naik ke atas meja dan melakukan tarian 'tidak tahu'. Yang penting mereka memasukkan sumpit ke hidung mereka. Orang-orang yang melihat kekonyolan mereka berdua mendadak tertawa histeris. Ace dan temannya juga ikut tertawa.

"AYO KITA PESTAAAAA!"

Akhirnya semua orang berpesta. Suasana di kafetaria kampus menjadi lebih ramai lagi. Orang-orang yang mendengar keributan di kafetaria kampus langsung berdatangan dan ikut berpesta. Jam istirahat yang tenang berubah menjadi pesta yang sangat meriah.

Dimana ada geng _Mugiwara_, disitulah ada pesta.

Setidaknya seperti itu kesimpulan dari author.

* * *

><p>Bel telah berbunyi.<p>

Para mahasiswa segera pergi ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Di lorong.

Geng _Mugiwara_ dan geng _Black Spade_ berjalan bersama.

"Tidak kusangka bakal jadi pesta yang sangat meriah." kata Marco. Yang merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri karena tadi ikut-ikutan nyanyi bersama Luffy dan yang lain.

"Shishishi. Itulah kami, tiada hari tanpa pesta." Jawab Luffy bangga.

"Hey Luffy. Uang kita sudah mulai habis. Kalau begini terus kita bisa bangkrut."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu? Hey, sebagai ketua geng, aku menasehati kalian untuk tidak meboroskan uang dan menggunakan uang secara bijaksana." kata Luffy menasehati teman gengnya.

BUAAAAGGGGHHHH.

"INI SEMUA KARENA MEMBELI MAKANANMU!"

Usopp, Zoro, Nami, dan Sanji langsung menghajar Luffy hingga babak belur. Wajahnya sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi. Geng _Black Spade_ langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku serba _tidak jelas_ dari geng _Mugiwara_.

"Ka-ka-kalian semua jahat. Ti-tidak perlu pakai hajar segala 'kan?" kata Luffy yang tengah sekarat. Untunglah dia masih hidup. Author bakal bunuh mereka semua kalau membunuh Luffy.

"Kau memang pantas dipukul kok."

"Sakiiiiiiiiittttttttt."

'_Justru anak buahnya yang seperti ketua geng._' pikir Ace dan teman-temannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau. Persediaan makanan kita sudah habis lagi. Kita harus beli lagi. Tidak bisa kau makan sedikit? Uang kita sudah tidak cukup untuk membeli semua makananmu." kata Sanji kesal.

"_Gomen minna._ Soalnya kalau makan sedikit, semuanya pasti tidak bisa bertenaga."

Semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Luffy. '_Alasan tidak logis macam apa itu? Memangnya setiap orang tidak akan bertenaga kalau tidak makan banyak seperti dia? Luffy cuma cari alasan saja.'_

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cepat ke kelas sebelum terlambat."

"Iya iya. _Jaa nee_."

"Hey _marimo, _jangan sampai berpisah dari kami. Kami bakal kesusahan mencarimu."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN TERSESAT!"

"Siapa tahu saja Zoro. Kamu 'kan buta arah parah."

"AKU TIDAK SUDI DIBILANG BUTA ARAH OLEHMU!"

"Sudahlah jangan marah. Nanti cepat tua."

Sampai akhirpun keributan tidak pernah meninggalkan geng _Mugiwara_.

* * *

><p>Di kelas Ace (tidak tahu kelas berapa).<p>

Ace menguap lebar (awas masuk lalat#di_hiken_ Ace) di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli materi yang diberikan oleh Smoker. Tidak peduli dimarahi juga. Dia sudah biasa dimarahi. Benar-benar kurang ajar kepada dosennya.

'_Huaaammm. Kapan pelajaran ini selesai?(_HEY! 'KAN BARU SAJA MASUK!)._ Dijelaskan beribu-ribu kalipun, aku tetap tidak bakal ngerti.'_

Ace menoleh ke jendela yang ada di samping bangkunya. Rambu raven indah miliknya tergeraikan kuasa hembusan angin. Seraya menatap ke luar jendela, kata-kata Sanji kembali tergiang ke kepalanya.

"_Jika kau memang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, kau harus menerima apapun resikonya. Aku yakin, Luffy pasti juga mencintaimu__."_

"_Meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu soal cinta, aku yakin dari gelagatnya mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintaimu__."_

Ace sedikit mendapat pencerahan karena perkataan Sanji. Sanji mengatakan bahwa Luffy juga mencintainya. Walau belum pasti, setidaknya rasa keraguan Ace sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia merasa lega. Jujur, ia ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Luffy terhadapnya.

"_Sebaiknya kamu cepat menyatakan cintamu padanya. Sebelum Luffy direbut oleh orang lain."_

Kata-kata Sanji kembali tergiang di kepalanya.

_Menyatakan cinta._

Jujur. Sebenarnya Ace ingin sekali menyatakan cintanya kepada Luffy. Tapi, ia masih belum berani mengatakannya. Ia takut ditolak oleh Luffy. Ada masanya dimana ia akan menyatakan cinta kepada Luffy. Dan masa itu belum saat ini.

'_Apa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku juga Luffy?'_

Jawaban dari pertanyaan tu akan terjawab jika dia mempertahankan cintanya.

* * *

><p>Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. (WHOT? KENAPA CEPAT SEKALI?)<p>

Geng _Mugiwara_ pulang bersama.

Di jalan mereka saling berbincang-bincang. (Tentu saja. Kalau tidak ngobrol, itu bukan geng _Mugiwara._)

"Sanji, nanti masakan aku menu baru di _Baratie_ ya. Aku ingin mencicipinya." kata Luffy dengan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dasar, belum apa-apa kau sudah menyerbu menu baru kami. Dan lagi, kau bukan 'mencicipi', tapi 'melahap'nya. Bisa-bisa menu baru kami habis sebelum para tamu mencobanya." kata Sanji sambil menendang kepala Luffy.

"Shishishi. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" kata Luffy sambil menatap Sanji dengan jurus _Puppy Eyes_ miliknya.

'_Oh tidak. Apapun tapi jangan jurus itu!'_ batin Sanji. Karena Sanji sangat lemah dengan jurus Luffy yang satu ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyerah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan jurus Luffy yang satu ini.

"Baiklah. Nanti kau datang saja ke _Baratie_." kata Sanji sambil menghela nafas.

"_ARIGATOU _SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." kata Luffy sambil tersenyum ceria. Membuat wajahnya yang dari sananya semakin manis saja.

Sanji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Lufffy. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat manis. Tidak heran banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu kalian semua datang saja jam 4 nanti. O iya, NAMI-_SWAN _DATANG JUGA YA~~~~. PANGERANMU TIDAK AKAN BISA HIDUP JIKA SANG PUTRI TIDAK ADA DI SAMPINGNYA~~~~~" kata Sanji sambil melakukan _Love Huricane_-nya lagi.

"Bisa hentikan tarian bodohmu? Mataku sakit melihatnya." kata Zoro dengan _sangat_ kesal (Cieee. Apakah Zoro cemburu?).

"Apa katamu _marimo?_ Kau tadi bilang aku bodoh ya?"

"Sudah lupa tuh."

"APA?"

"Bisakah kau diam? Teriakanmu bisa membuat aku tuli, alis keriting."

Mendegar perkataan Zoro, Sanji sangat marah. "Kau...KAU TIDAK BOLEH DATANG KE _BARATIE_!"

"Siapa juga yang mau datang ke tempat itu. Aku lebih baik pergi latihan." kata Zoro lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Sanji-_kun_ kenapa kau bicara seperti itu kepada Zoro?" tanya Nami.

"Biarkan saja _marimo_ itu. dia sendiri yang membuatku marah." kata Sanji dengan kesal.

'_Ukh, kenapa aku kasar sekali kepada marimo?' _batin Sanji. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa tidak enak ketika meneriaki Zoro. Hatinya terasa sakit. Padahal, sebelumnya dia tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika meneriaki Zoro. Tapi sekarang beda. Hatinya seakan ditusuk ribuan pedang.

'_Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? pertama kali aku marasakannya. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?'_

"Sanji kau kenapa? Kok diam?" tanya Luffy sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang dulu ya. Jam 4, aku tunggu kalian semua di _Baratie_. _Jaa nee." _kata Sanji kemudian pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Yang ditinggalkan hanya dapat menatap Sanji dengan curiga. "Apa kalian merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sanji?" tanya Luffy.

"Ya. Dia kelihatan sedih ketika Zoro pergi." jawab Usopp.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sanji-_kun_?"

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan.

* * *

><p>Di <em>Baratie<em>.

Bersama dengan Sanji.

**Sanji pov.**

Aku ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi hatiku sakit terus. Padahal tadi aku 'kan tidak ditolak oleh para _ladies_. Aneh sekali. Biasanya jika ada wanita cantik di depanku, aku pasti langsung menggoda mereka, tapi sekarang aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menggoda mereka. Bahkah mereka semua tampak SANGAT biasa di mataku. Dari tadi yang kupikirkan adalah wajah _marimo_. Aku merasa tidak enak ketika meneriakinya. Kenapa wajah _marimo _terus bermunculan di kepalaku? Jangan-jangan aku peduli padanya.

Hah? Tunggu.

Peduli?

Aku peduli sama si _marimo_?

Si _marimo?_ Bukan wanita.

...

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! MANA MUNGKIIIIINNNN!"

"Sanji, kau kenapa?"

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Ooo. Kalau begitu ayah masuk ke ruangan dulu. Hati-hati, jangan sampai ada yang pecah."

"Ya ya ya."

Dasar ayah. Selalu saja menganggapku anak kecil. Huh, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku pasti akan hati-hati. Dan lagi, dia bukan menasehatiku, justru memerintahku. Benar-benar tua bangka. (DASAR KEJAM KEPADA AYAH SENDIRI!). Tunggu, kenapa jadi bicara soal ayah? Yang kupikirkan sekarang si _marimo_ (Cieeeee).

Kenapa aku berpikiran kalau aku peduli sama si _marimo?_ Biasanya aku tidak pernah peduli soal pria dan selalu cuek sama mereka semua. Tapi sakarang semuanya sungguh kontradiksi. Aku peduli sama si _marimo_ yang sekaligus rival abadiku. Aku ini kenapa? Semenjak aku melihat senyumnya, aku tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Aku juga merasa agak gugup didekatnya. Tunggu. Biasanya yang seperti itu tanda cinta. Jadi aku jatuh cinta sama si _marimo_.

Hah? Cinta?

Aku...jatuh...cinta...sama...si...

_Marimo?_

...

...

...

CINTA? SAMA SI _MARIMO?_

_NO WAY IN THE HELL!_

AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN JATUH CINTA PADANYA! AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA SAMPAI-SAMPAI BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU! GYAAAAAAAA, YANG BENAR SAJAAAAAAA! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! CINTAKU INI HANYA UNTUK PARA _LADIES_, TERUTAMA NAMI-_SAN_! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN JATUH CINTA PADA PRIA, BIAR LUFFY SEKALIPUN! _NO WAY_!

PRAAANNGG!

"Eh?"

"SANJI! KAU MEMECAHKAN PIRING DAN GELAS! BUKANNYA SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG PECAH! CEPAT BERSIHKAN SEMUANYA!" (AYAH YANG SADIS!).

"HEY, AKU TIDAK SENGAJA! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYURUHKU MEMBERSIHKANNYA! SURUH SAJA YANG LAIN!"

"KAU YANG PECAHKAN, JADI KAU YANG HARUS MEMBERSIHKANNYA!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU TIDAK SENGAJA. DASAR TUA BANGKA!"

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU PADA AYAHMU SENDIRI!"

"KAU SENDIRI SELALU MENYEBUTKU BANGSAT KECIL!"

"KAU MAU BERKELAHI BANGSAT KECIL?"

"KALAU IYA, MEMANGNYA KENAPA TUA BANGKA?"

"Ze-Zeff-_sama_, Sanji-_sama_. Hentikan perkelahian kalian, para tamu jadi takut melihat kalian semua."

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke ruangan."

"Aku mau pergi ke luar. Aku mau menenangkan pikiran."

"Cepat kembali. Hari ini banyak yang datang."

"Iya iya. Aku mengerti."

DASAR TUA BANGKA! AKU 'KAN TIDAK SENGAJA. MALAH MENYURUHKU MEMBERSIHKANNYA! AWAS SAJA NANTIIIIIIIII!

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan si _marimo_? (cieeeee). Tadi dia pulang sendiri. Dia 'kan buta arah parah. Jangan-jangan dia tersesat? GAWAT! Bagaiman kalau dia tersesat di hutan lalu tidak bisa pulang untuk selamanya. AKU HARUS MENCARINYA SEGERA!

**End Sanji pov.**

Sanji berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Hampir tidak kelihatan. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Luffy, Nami, dan Usopp ada di depannya dan langsung melewati mereka bagai angin lewat.

"Hey San-HUWAAAAAAAA." Luffy yang berencana menyapa Sanji langsung terjatuh akibat kecepatan lari Sanji yang seperti angin topan.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Sanji? Dia kelihatan terburu-buru sekali. Bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan kita." kata Usopp sambil memperbaiki hidungnya yang bengkok. Kasihan.

"Dia bahkan melupakan aku." kata Nami tidak percaya bahwa Sanji tidak menghiraukannya. Biasanya Sanji selalu mendekatinya dengan _Love Huricane-_nya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak mempedulikan Nami.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai-sampai Sanji-_kun _melupakanku."

"Tapi apa yang dia pikirkan?"

"Entahlah."

"GAWAT! KALAU SANJI PERGI..." teriak Luffy histeris. Wajahnya kelihatan katakutan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Sanji pergi?" keduanya bertanya kepada Luffy. Mereka sangat skeptis.

"KALAU SANJI PERGI..." mata Luffy berkaca-kaca.

Nami dan Usopp jawaban dari Luffy.

JREEEENNNGGG.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

...

Jawaban dari Luffy adalah...

"KALAU SANJI PERGI...SIAPA YANG MEMASAKKAN AKU MENU BARU DI _BARATIE_?"

GUBRAAAKKKKSSSS.

Nami dan Usopp kontan jatuh mendengar perkataan Luffy yang sangat tidak ada hubungannya dari pembicaraan mereka. Benar-benar ketua yang sangat menyebalkan.

BUAAAKKKK!.

"APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN PEMBICARAAN KITA TADI?" Nami dan Usopp langsung menghajar Luffy. kepalanya penuh dengan benjolan besar. Kasihan sekali kamu Luffy. Jadi ketua geng yang selalu disiksa oleh anak buahnya.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-kalian kejam." kata Luffy lalu menghembuskan napas terakhir (HOOII! YANG BENAR SAJA!#Dihajar Luffy). Maksudnya pingsan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke _Baratie_." kata mereka berdua sambil menyeret Luffy (KEJAM!).

* * *

><p>Di Hutan.<p>

Bersama Zoro yang...tersesat lagi.

Ternyata benar apa yang dipikirkan Sanji. Zoro memang tersesat di hutan dan sama sekali tidak bisa kembali. Alhasil dia semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Kasihan Zoro, tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit buta arahnya yang sangat amat parah #ditebas Zoro.

"AARRRGGGHHH! KENAPA AKU BISA TERSESAT DI HUTAN?" teriak Zoro sangat marah (Salahnya sendiri).

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah 4 jam tersesat di hutan (WHOT?) dan sama sekali belum menemukan jalan keluar. Lebih baik aku istirahat saja disini sampai bantuan datang." kata Zoro kemudian langsung tidur di pohon (Tidak takut dimakan hewan buas?). Tidurlah Zoro dengan sangat nyenyak. Mendengkur dengan sangat keras.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Merasa ada ancaman, Zoro langsung membuka matanya. Ia langsung mengambil _katana_nya dan memasang posisi bertarung.

Tap tap tap.

Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat. Zoro memasang tampang serius. Sudah siap untuk menebas jika itu hewan liar (Lalu memakannya. Karena dia daritadi tidak ada makan apa-apa).

"Siapa disitu? Cepat tunjukkan dirimu."

"Lho? _Marimo? _Ternyata kau ada disini."

"Eh?"

Tepat dihadapannya, berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, alis keriting#ditendang Sanji, mengenakan jas hitam. Jantung Zoro berdetak sangat kencang ketika melihat pemuda di depannya.

'_Sanji'._

Kini, Sanji bediri tepat di depan Zoro dengan wajah khawatir (cieeee). Matanya berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. "Dasar _marimo_ bodoh. Kenapa kau pulang sendiri? Kau 'kan sudah tahu kalau kau itu buta arah parah."

"Apa katamu? Seenaknya saja bilang aku bodoh."

"Kau 'kan memang bodoh."

"Apaaaa? Kau ngajak berkelahi nih? Kalau kau mau, aku dengan senang hati akan menebasmu."

"Sebelum kau menebasku, akan kupatahkan semua tulangmu. Lagipula aku datang kesini bukan untuk berkelahi."

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

"Kau ini sudah buta arah, bodoh, tidak peka lagi."

Zoro semakin kesal dengan ejekan Sanji. '_Ini orang memang cari mati.'_

"Terserah kau mau bilang aku apa, aku hanya mau tahu jawabannya." Kata Zoro seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

Diam. Sanji sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zoro. Dia hanya menunduk. Zoro menatap Sanji dengan skeptis. Tumben sekali Sanji tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Biasanya selalu dijawab, walau jawabannya penuh dengan ejekan.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?"

"Me-memangnya mesti kujawab?" Tanya Sanji. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena dia menunduk. Tapi dari nadanya, dia gugup.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku juga tidak maksa."

"Karena aku khawatir padamu."

"Hah?"

Apa katanya?

Khawatir? Pada Zoro?

Tunggu. Hari ini hari apa?

April mop?

Sudah lewat.

Lalu kenapa Sanji terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia khawatir pada Zoro? Apa ini sebuah lelucon Sanji? Atau telinganya yang sudah konslet? Tidak mungkin. Lalu apa?

"Tunggu, kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Maaf, tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Ayolah. Cuma sekali saja."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku _khawatir_ padamu. Puas?"

Diam. Lagi-lagi perkataan Sanji membuat Zoro diam seribu bahasa. Tidak biasanya Sanji mengatakan seperti itu kepada pria, terutama Zoro. Apa otaknya sudah rusak sampai-sampai dia jadi baik kepada pria? Atau dia salah makan?

"Oi _marimo_, kau mendengarkanku?"

"Eh, apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Zoro. Sanji hanya menghela napas pasrah dan menggeleng miris. Kayaknya si _marimo _ini tambah bodoh saja #ditebas Zoro. Tidak heran dia peringkat 2 dari belakang #dibekep Zoro.

"Aku bilang, kenapa kau bisa nyasar sampai sini?"

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa nyasar sampai sini. Kakiku yang melangkah dengan sendirinya." jawab Zoro santai.

"Ya ampun." Sanji hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Zoro yang sangat santai itu.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, kau tahu jalan pulang?" tanya Zoro.

Sanji tiba-tiba membisu. Zoro yang melihat sikap Sanji merasa mengerti. Jika Sanji membisu seperti tiu, sudah pasti jawabannya...

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Jangan hanya bilang 'sudah kuduga'. Bantu aku cari jalan pulang."

"Sudah kubilang, aku buta arah. Jadi tidak tahu jalan pulang. Bukannya kau tidak buta arah? Jadi kau saja yang mencari jalan pulang." kata Zoro sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kubunuh kau nanti."

"Aku duluan yang akan membunuhmu."

Pembuluh vena bermunculan di kepala mereka. Menatap dengan sangat tajam. Lalu akhirnya mereka...

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

Berkelahi. Kapan sih mereka bisa akur?

* * *

><p>Di <em>Baratie<em>.

Bersama dengan Luffy dan yang lain.

"Dasar bangsat kecil. Kemana perginya dia? Katanya Cuma sebentar, ternyata perginya sampai malam." kata Zeff dengan sangat kesal. Sampai-sampai sendok yang ia pegang patah.

"Sabar Zeff-_san_, Sanji-_san_ pasti akan pulang." kata salah satu koki.

"Sanji-_kun_ pergi kemana? Kenapa dia belum pulang?" kata Nami khawatir.

"Sanji benar-benar bikin orang khawatir saja." Kata Usopp.

"Sanji, kapan kau pulang?" kata Luffy dengan sangat lemas. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sabar Luffy, aku tahu kau sangat khawatir pada Sanji. Tapi tenang saja, Sanji itu kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia akan pulang."

"Kalau tidak ada Sanji, aku...aku..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku bisa mati kelaparan. Dari tadi aku tidak ada makan menu baru _Baratie_. Bisa-bisa menu baru _Baratie_ habis"

GUBRAAAAAKKKKSSSS.

Semua orang yang ada di _Baratie _kontan terjatuh. Ternyata Luffy bukan khawatir pada Sanji, tapi dia khawatir sama menu baru _Baratie_. Sampai kapan otaknya dipenuhi dengan makanan?

BUUAAAGGGHHHHH!

"BISAKAH KAU KHAWATIR SEDIKIT PADA SANJI? JANGAN PIKIRKAN MAKANAN DULU!" semua orang langsung memukul Luffy. Sepertinya beberapa tulang Luffy sudah patah. Semoga tidak mati.

* * *

><p>Di hutan.<p>

Bersama Zoro dan Sanji.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH! CUKUP SUDAH! AKU SUDAH CAPEK JALAN!"

"Rasanya kita makin masuk ke dalam hutan."

"YA TUHAN! KENAPA AKU HARUS TERSESAT BERSAMA SI _MARIMO_? AKU RELA TERSESAT BERSAMA DENGAN WANITA, BAHKAH DOKTER KUREHA SEKALIPUN! DOSA APA YANG kULAKUKAN SAMPAI-SAMPAI HARUS TERSESAT BERSAMA SI _MARIMO _INI?" Sanji menangis histeris. Lebay deh.

"Kau sendiri yang salah. Kenapa kau mencariku sampai ke hutan. Aku 'kan tidak memintamu mencariku."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kakiku tiba-tiba saja melangkah dengan sendirinya."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita jalan lagi."

"Tunggu dulu _marimo_, kakiku sudah capek jalan. Ayo kita istirahat sebentar." kata Sanji. Napasnya terasa berat.

"Baiklah kalau kau capek." Kata Zoro lalu mendekati Sanji.

"Mau apa ka-wuaaaahhhhh." Belum selesai bicara, Sanji tiba-tiba digendong oleh Zoro.

Paras Sanji kontan merona. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

"Tu-turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Katanya kakimu sakit."

"Su-sudah sembuh, sudah sembuh."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sungkan. Kalau kau paksakan dirimu, kakimu tambah sakit."

Tanpa mempedulikan protes Sanji, Zoro tetap menggendongnya. Karena capek berteriak, akhirnya Sanji menyerah. Percuma saja menghentikan Zoro. Dia selalu nekat, tidak mau mendengarkan kata orang lain. Benar-benar sama seperti Luffy.

_Deg deg deg_.

'_Se-sejak tadi, aku selalu gugup kalau dekat dengan marimo. Kenapa bisa ya? tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Lalu entah kenapa, aku sangat senang Zoro mengkhawatirkanku._

_Hah_

_Tunggu dulu._

_Kenapa aku panggil dia 'Zoro'? seharusnya aku panggil dia 'marimo'. GYAAAAA! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN? Apa otakku sudah rusak? Sampai-sampai aku berpikiran seperti itu. Jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta pada marimo._

_Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Siapapun pasti bakal gugup jika melakukan kontak fisik sedekat ini.'_ Batin Sanji panjang x lebar sama dengan luas (HOI! INI BUKAN BELAJAR MATEMATIKA!).

"Hey _marimo_, sampai kapan kau mau menggendongku? Kakiku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Turunkan aku. Aku bukan bayi." Kata Sanji gugup (cieeeeeee).

"Aku akan menurunkanmu sampai kita keluar dari hutan." Jawab Zoro cuek.

'_A-apa-apan sih si marimo ini.'_ Batin Sanji.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan." Kata Zoro. Parasnya merona dengan pekatnya.

Sanji tertegun mendengar pernyataan dari Zoro. Apa si _marimo _ini sudah salah makan? Atau otaknya sudah konslet? Entahlah.

"Heeeee, ternyata kau baik juga. Terima kasih." Kata Sanji sambil terseyum lembut. '_Si marimo ini ternyata baik sekali.'_ Batinnya.

"TI-TIDAK USAH MEMUJIKU! AKU TIDAK BUTUH PUJIAN!" teriak Zoro marah(?). Cieeeee, malu ya?

"Aaaaahhh, kau malu ya?" Kata Sanji. Sepertinya mau menggoda Zoro.

"A-AKU TIDAK MALU KOK!" kini, paras Zoro seratus kali lipat lebih merah dari yang tadi. Sangking malunya, ia tidak melihat lubang yang ada di depannya dan...

BRRRUUUKKKK (Author tidak tahu bagaimana suara orang yang terpeleset).

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zoro dan Sanji terpeleset bersamaan. Gara-gara kecerobohan Zoro. Katanya tidak mau melihat Sanji kesakitan. Nyatanya malah bikin dia sakit. Benar-benar pacar yang merepotkan (ZoSan : KAMI BELUM PACARAN!).

"A-aduh."

"I-ini dimana?"

Mereka terjatuh di dekat sungai. Untung tidak masuk ke sungai. Ketika mereka melihat keadaan di sekitar mereka, mereka tertegun melihat kumpulan kunang-kunang yang mengitari mereka, ditambah lagi bintang-bintang di langit sangat bersinar dengan terang. Sungai yang ada di hadapan mereka juga terlihat berkilauan (masa?).

"Indah sekali. Tidak kusangka di dalam hutan ada tempat seperti ini." Kata Sanji.

"Benar." Jawab Zoro.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu disini. Kakiku, keseleo waktu terpeleset tadi."

"_Go-gomen_. Aku tidak melihat ada lubang di depanku tadi."

"Ya. tidak ap- wuaaah. Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sanji kaget karena Zoro tiba-tiba memegang kaki kirinya. Kenapa si _marimo_ ini selalu melakuakan tindakan yang membuat Sanji deg-degan.

"Aku memijat kakimu. Kakimu keseleo 'kan? Karena merasa bersalah, aku ingin menyembuhkannya." Kata Zoro.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu seperti itu. Kakiku tidak terlalu sakit."

"Benar?"

"Benar kok. Lepaskan kakiku."

"Baiklah."

Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja tidak ada yang berbicara satu kata pun. Mereka berdua duduk berjauhan. '_Kenapa suasananya tiba-tiba canggung begini?'_ batin mereka berdua. Keduanya masih saja diam. Masih canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sanji memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey, lihat itu. Ada bintang jatuh." Kata Sanji seraya menunjuk ke langit.

"Benar juga."

"Cepat. Ucapkan keinginanmu."

"Keinginanku..." Zoro tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sanji yang melihat perubahan sikap Zoro langsung menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa? Apa keinginanmu?"

"Keinginanku...aku ingin terus bersama dengan teman-temanku, terutama...Sanji."

Sanji tercengang mendengar keinginan Zoro. Ingin terus bersama dengannya? Apa benar apa yang ia katakan?

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu?" Tanya Sanji.

"Iya. Aku serius dengan perkataanku. Aku ingin bersamamu." Jawab Zoro tegas tanpa sedikit keraguan.

Paras Sanji merona. Jemarinya meraba dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa sangat senang. Ia pun segera mengucapakan keinginannya juga.

"Aku juga, ingin terus bersama dengan teman-temanku, terutama Zoro."

Zoro hanya tersenyum mendengar keinginan Sanji. "Ternyata kau sama denganku."

"Tentu saja."

Setelah mengucapkan keinginan masing-masing mereka berdua tertidur dengan posisi salng bersandar. Kepala Zoro bersandar di bahu Sanji, sedangkan kepala Sanji bersandar di kepala Zoro. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, ditambah dengan kunang-kunang dan bintang yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Meskipun mereka adalah rival abadi, tapi ternyata ada hubungan yang manis diantara mereka berdua. Dan teman terdekat Sanji adalah rivalnya sendiri, Zoro. Begitu pula dengan Zoro.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari. Minggu.<p>

Di restoran _Baratie_.

"Huaaaaammm. Heh? Dimana ini?" kata Sanji sambil mengusap matanya. '_Rasanya aku tersesat di hutan bersama dengan Zoro. Lalu kami berdua tertidur di dekat sungai.'_ Batin Sanji.

"Huaaaamm. Eh? Dimana ini?" kata Zoro yang berada di sebelah Sanji. Baru juga bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Marimo_, kau sudah bangun."

"Ah iya. Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?"

"Ini di restoran _Baratie_." Jawab seseorang dengan nada sangat marah.

"Hah?" Zoro dan Sanji menoleh ke asal suara itu. muka mereka tiba-tiba pucat pasi melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"AYAH! KENAPA AKU BISA ADA DI _BARATIE_?" teriak Sanji histeris.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA DULUAN! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI DALAM HUTAN?" teriak Zeff tidak kalah besarnya dengan Sanji.

"Eh? Aku tersesat."

"Sejak kapan kau seperti Zoro?" tanya seorang dengan suara cempreng.

"Luffy? kenapa kau ada di _Baratie_?" Tanya Zoro.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk mencoba menu baru _Baratie_. Tapi nyatanya, Sanji pergi sampai ke hutan. Kami semua mencarimu." Kata Luffy dengan sangat lesu.

"Jadi kalian semua mencari kami?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja. Capek banget tahu." Kata Usopp.

"Tidak kusangka, Sanji-_kun_ melupakanku. Dia lebih mementingkan orang lain." Kata Nami.

"Nami, Usopp."

"Gara-gara kalian berdua, kami sampai tidak tidur karena mencari kalian."

"_Go-gomen_ dan terima kasih." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kami memaafkan kalian. Lagipula, kemarin kita dapat pemandangan yang sangat indah." Kaa Usopp seraya menunjukkan sebuah foto ke Sanji dan Zoro. Dan ternyata foto tersebut adalah...

Foto mereka berdua waktu tidur di dekat sungai.

"GYAAAAAAA! KENAPA ADA FOTO SEPERTI ITU?" teriak Sanji.

"Kami memotretnya waktu kalian tidur. Bagus banget." Kata Luffy.

"BERIKAN FOTO ITU PADAKU!"

"Eits, tidak boleh begitu Sanji-_kun_. Jika kalian tidak mau kena hukuman dari kami semua, kalian tidak boleh mengambil foto ini." Kata Nami dengan sangat senang.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyaa anakku seorang _gay_." Kata Zeff. Sepertinya dia sangat senang.

"KALIAN SUDAH SALAH PAHAM!"

Terjadilah pertempuran merebutkan foto antara Luffy, Usopp, dan Sanji. Sedangkan Zoro...

'_Kalau ada lubang, aku ingin menguburkan diriku dan tidak akan pernah keluar untuk kedua kalinya.'_

Sepertinya hubungan mereka berdua bakal berubah setelah kejadian ini.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

><p>Author : <em>Go-gomen<em> karena aku lama update. soalnya aku belajar untuk UAS. Daripada memikirkan itu, sekarang saatnya balasan _review_.

Luffy : Aku lagi yang balas _review_.

Ace : _With me again_.

Luffy : Pertama dari **Shinahoshi 1**_**. **_Makasih atas sarannya. Author sudah berusaha memperbaiki typo, tapi masih ada. Maklum, baru SD. _Arigatou reviewnya_. _

Ace : Lalu dari **Rell**_**.**_ Jujur, aku tidak mengerti bahasa inggris. Tapi, makasih atas _reviewnya_. Semoga anda senang dengan fic-ini.

Luffy : Selanjutnya dari **N and S and F**. Sebenarnya _username-_mu tidak kepanjangan. Hanya agak susah disebutkan. Maaf kalau kami kecepatan sadar akan perasaan kami. Sebenarnya yang sadar akn perasaannya yaitu hanya Ace. Aku, Sanji, dan Zoro sama sekali belum menyadari perasaan kami.

Ace : Tenang saja. Aku bakal dapat rival yang banyak. Aku kasih bocoran deh, rivalku 4, Luffy 1, Sanji 3 atau 1, Zoro 2. Kalau rival Zoro Cuma rival bohong-bohongan. Makasih _reviewnya_.

Luffy : Terakhir dari **via-sasunaru****. **Yup, Sanji juga suka sama Zoro. Tapi belum menyadari perasaanny. Begitu pula dengan Zoro. Bego juga ya ==

ZoSan : GUE TIDAK SUDI DIBILANGIN BEGO SAMA LO!

Ace : Yup, di fic-ini ada adegan pertarungannya. Tenag saja via, aku bakal dapat banyak rival. Dan sepertinya author mau menyiksaku.

Auhtor : hihihihihihi #_evillaugh_.

All : _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Luffy : Tetap ikuti fic 'First Love in 2 Gank'. Jangan sampai ketinggalan chapter 4.

Ace : Semakin lama, ceritanya bakal seru. Kalian pasti suka.

_Jaa~~Nee~~_


	5. Fight between two gangs

Author : Silahkan rajam saya karena sangan kelamaan update. Saya tidak punya waktu ngetik fic. harus belajar untuk ujian. Sedihnya.

Ace : _YES_! AKHIRNYA KAMI BERDUA BERAKSI! AKU SEDIH BANGET TIDAK ADA PAIR 'ACELU' DI CHAPTER KEMARIN!

Sanji : Aku mau protes. Chapter kemarin, aku tampil jelek banget!

Zoro : Chapter kemarin aku tersiksa banget! Author payah banget.

Luffy : Kenapa di chapter kemarin aku disiksa? Apa salahku author TT_TT?

Author : Hmmm? Mau protes? #_deathglare_ #killingaura.

AceLu and ZoSan : Ti-tidak.

Author : Aku sangat yakin kalau di chapter ini ada typo.

* * *

><p><strong>First Love in 2 Gank<strong>

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : AceLu, Slight ZoSan**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 4-<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ace."<p>

"Luffy, akhirnya kau datang."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memangilku kemari?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Terima kasih. Aku senang dengan perasaanmu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi...aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah pacaran dengan orang lain. Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa jadian denganmu."

"Tu-tunggu dulu Luffy. Kau pacaran dengan siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa. Yang penting mulai sekarang kau jangan mendekatiku lagi. Permisi."

"LUFFY TUNGGU DULU. KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! LUFFYYYYYYY!"

KRAAAKKK.

Suara jam terjatuh. Ace bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kedua obsidiannya membelalak lebar. Pucat. Napasnya tersenggal berat. Bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Mimpi apa itu?" Kata Ace seraya jemarinya menyangga hamparan kening. Kedua obsidiannya lantas melihat ke luar jendela yang berada di sebelahnya.

'_Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu?'_ Batin Ace. Wajahnya masih tampak sedikit pucat.

'_Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk.'_

Ace tidak tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Sungguh, firasat yang ia rasakan sangatlah buruk. Dan malam perlahan-lahan berlalu.

* * *

><p>Universitas Grand Line.<p>

Di kelas Ace (tidak tahu kelas berapa).

"WUAAAHHHH!" jeritan orang-orang membahana. Sungguh tidak heran kalau mereka menjerit. Karena di hadapan mereka semua kini berdiri pemimpin geng _Black Spade_ dengan tampang yang sangat...kacau balau seperti zombie#di_hiken_ Ace.

"Apa? Kalian tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." kata Ace kesal. Ia langsung duduk di bangkunya. Sabo dan Marco yang berada di sampingnya berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa, hah? Tidak lucu tahu."

"A-a-ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sabo sambil sedikit tertawa. Tampang Ace benar-benar lucu. Sedangkan Marco tampak menggigit bibir menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak tidur semalam."

"Pa-pantasan matamu seperti itu. Ditambah lagi rambutmu sangat acak-acakan dan bajumu tidak rapi dan kotor. Persis seperti zombie ." Marco tertawa melihat mata Ace yang terlihat seperti panda#di_hiken_ Ace. Penampakan Ace kini benar-benar persis seperti zombie.

"Kalian ini..."

"Hahahaha. Sa-sabar Ace, kau tidak perlu marah." Marco berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia sampai menangis.

"Cih. Menyebalkan." Ace mendengus kesal. Ia lantas menyibakkan parasnya ke samping.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Sabo langsung bertanya kepada Ace. Sudah tidak ketawa lagi.

"Aku mimpi aneh."

"Mimpi apa?"

"Sebenarnya..." Ace membisikkannya kepada Sabo. Ketika mendengarnya, Sabo bertampang aneh. Sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang Ace katakan.

"Mimpimu terlalu ngawur Ace. Bisa-bisanya kau bermimpi seperti itu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku bermimpi seperti itu. Dan gara-gara mimpi itu, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

"Hmmm. Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku pasti akan begitu juga." jawab Sabo sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Hey hey hey. Ceritakan padaku juga. Masa cuma Sabo saja yang kau kasih tahu."

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu karena kau itu mulut ember."

"Ayolah. Kita 'kan _nakama_, tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita bertiga. Bukannya begitu perjanjian kita." kata Marco. Ace bertampang aneh mendengar perkataan Marco.

"Hah? Sejak kapan ada perjanjian seperti itu?"

"Sejak kau ciuman dengan Luffy."

"WTF! SU-SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN LAGI MEMBAHAS KEJADIAN DI ATAP WAKTU ITU!" paras Ace merona merah. Ia langsung berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Pak guru marah ya?" Marco tersenyum mengejek. Kenapa dia suka sekali mengganggu Ace sih? Sungguh teman yang merepotkan.

"Ya. aku memang marah Marco." Kata seseorang yang ada di belakang Marco. didengar dari nadanya, dia memang marah besar. Marco langsung pucat ketika mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"_Gomen _Smoker-_sensei_." Marco langsung meminta maaf kepada Smoker. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Karena Smoker selalu saja mengancam akan merajam siapa saja dengan abu rokoknya. Beserta asbaknya kalau perlu. Dan dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Buktinya, sudah puluhan mahasiswa yang jadi korbannya. Benar-benar dosen yang menyeramkan.

"Dan kau Portgas, jangan berisik. Kalau tidak, kau akan kupaksa memakan ribuan rokokku."

"I-iya Smoker-_sensei_." Ace hanya dapat mengiyakan.

"Dan kau Sabo, cepat duduk di bangkumu."

"Baik."

Pelajaran dimulai (Tentu saja dimulai. Masa berakhir). Di tengah-tangah pelajaran Ace, Sabo, dan Marco berbincang-bincang (gak takut dimarahi?).

"Hey Ace, kau tadi mimpi apa? Kasi tahu aku donk." bisik Marco.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Kau itu pembongkar rahasia."

"Aku janji tidak akan membongkarnya."

"Kalau kau membongkarnya?"

"Beri aku uang." kata Marco dengan santai meminta uang Ace. Itu sih yang untung si Marco.

"ENAK SAJA!" teriak Ace. Belum sempat ia protes lebih jauh Smoker sudah ada di depannya.

"Apanya yang enak saja?"

"Eeehh itu..."

"Itu apa?" Smoker memancarkan hawa pembunuh yang luar biasa. _Plus, _dia memasang muka _deathglare._ Membuatnya tambah menakutkan.

"Itu semua gara-gara Marco." jawab Ace seraya menunjuk Marco. Yang ditunjuk langsung berdiri dengan tampang kesal.

"KENAPA GARA-GARA AKU? KAU SENDIRI YANG BERTERIAK!"

"ITU GARA-GARA KAU YANG MEMINTA UANGKU!"

"AKU 'KAN TIDAK MAKSA!"

"TETAP SAJA SEMUANYA SALAHMU!"

"APA KATAMU?"

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAAAAANNN!"

BRAAAAAKKKK.

Smoker memukul meja sampai patah. Semua orang yang ada di kelas langsung ketakutan melihat kesangaran dosennya ini. Ace dan Marco langsung diam. Mereka lupa kalau Smoker ada di dekat mereka (bego amat sih). Smoker memandang mereka dengan sangat marah.

"Portgas...Marco..."

"I-iya?" keduanya menjawab.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak boleh berisik."

"I-iya."

"Lalu kalian melanggar peraturanku. Kalian memang mau rokokku? Kalau mau, dengan senang hati aku akan memaksa kalian memakan ribuan rokokku."

Ace dan Marco menelan ludah. Gawat. Ancaman Smoker sama sekali tidak main-main. "Aaaahh, Smoker-_sensei_ kami minta maaf. Kami berdua memang mudah emosi." kata Ace.

"Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Mohon maafkan kami." kata Marco.

'_Mendingan dihukum oleh dokter Kureha. Si nenek itu cuma melempari kami pisau.' _batin mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menghukum kalian berdua. Dan ingat JANGAN RIBUT! KALAU KALIAN RIBUT, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MERAJAM KALIAN DENGAN ABU ROKOKKU!"

'_Ancamannya berubah-berubah terus.'_ batin semua orang di kelas, minus Smoker tentunya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kalian mau kuhukum juga?" kata Smoker sambil men-_death glare_ mereka semua.

"Ti-tidak." Semua orang di kelas langsung membaca buku. Seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalian berdua berdiri di depan kelas."

"Eeehhh, katanya tidak akan menghukum kami." protes Ace dan Marco.

"Aku menghukum kalian karena kalian tidak mengerjakan PR. Siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan PR pastinya dihukum."

"Aturan macam apa itu? Kami tidak terima."

"Kalian sudah mulai berani melawanku ya."

"Tentu saja. Bukannya tadi Smoker-_sensei_ bilang tidak akan menghukum kami. Janji harus ditepati."

"Kalian..." kesabaran Smoker sudah diambang batasnya. Jika sekali lagi Ace dan Marco melawannya, maka ia...

"Pak Smoker marah ya?"

"PORTGAS! MARCO! KELUAR KALIAN!" marah. Smoker benar-benar sangat marah. Kepalanya mengeluarkan asap(kayak kereta api saja). Yang siteriaki cepat-cepat keluar dengan wajah bahagia. Mereka bahagia karena berhasil membuat Smoker stress lagi. Tidak heran kalau geng _Black Spade_ juga dikenal sebagai Trio Troll. Sudah banyak dosen yang menjadi korban keusilan mereka. Sampai-sampai semua dosen berharap mereka bertiga cepat lulus. Murid yang amat sangat merepotkan.

Semoga Smoker makin stress _.

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya kita berhasil mengusili Smoker. Benar-benar menyenangkan." kata Ace.<p>

"Satu lagi korban yang kena."

Semoga kalian berdua tidak dibunuh Smoker.

* * *

><p>Di kelas.<p>

Kepala Smoker masih mengeluarkan asap. Mukanya sangat merah karena marah. Persis sekali dengan kereta api.

'_Mereka akhirnya berhasil mengusili Smoker sampai seperti ini.'_ batin Sabo sedikit tertawa melihat tampang Smoker.

"Kenapa kau Sabo? Kau mau kuhukum juga?" tanya Smoker.

"Sesungguhnya, aku hanya ingin membuat anda marah." Sabo tersenyum usil. Misi 'saatnya mengusili Smoker' dimulai.

"Kau juga sudah berani melawanku ya?" Smoker berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sabo..." kesabaran Smoker sudah diambang batasnya. Jika sekali lagi Sabo mengganggunya, teriakannya akn lebih besardari yang tadi.

"_U mad sir_?" Sabo tersenyum mengejek sabil memberikan jari tengahnya. Dan Smoker tentu saja...

"SABOOOO! KELUAR!" teriakan Smoker kembali membahana. Beberapa orang di kelas langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Yang diteriakai langsung keluar dengan wajah bahagia. Misinya terlaksanakan. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Di luar kelas.<p>

Bersama dengan Ace dan Marco.

Kreekk.

Sabo keluar sambil cengar cengir. Ace dan Marco menatapnya dengan heran.

'_Kenapa dia cengar cengir? Apa dia kesurupan setan?'_ batin mereka berdua.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Marco.

"Hehehe...seperti biasa." jawab Sabo. Masih cengar cengir.

'_Dia benar-benar kesurupan setan.'_

"Tadi Smoker berteriak lagi. Jangan-jangan kau mengusilinya?" tanya Ace.

"Bravo. Aku memang mengusilinya."

"Ya ampun_._" Ace dan Marco _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban dari Sabo yang sangat santai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian sendiri juga mengusilinya tadi."

"Memang benar sih."

"Soalnya dia enak diusili. Orangnya gampang marah sih."

"Benar sekali. Jarang-jarang kita dapat usili dia."

"Sudahi bicarakan Smoker. Yang kupermasalahkan sekarang Ace. Memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikan darimu. Sabo, beritahu dia."

"Sebenarnya..." bisik Sabo.

"Apa? Mimpi macam apa itu? hanya gara-gara itu kau tidak bisa tidur, sungguh aneh."

"Aku juga berpendapat seperti itu."

"Kalian mana tahu perasaanku. Rasanya sakit sekali tahu."

"Kenapa kau bisa bermimpi seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa bermimpi seperti itu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mimpi buruk."

"Berarti kau dikendalikan oleh mimpi itu."

"Dikendalikan?"

"Iya, biasanya ada mimpi yang mengendalikan diri kita sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa harus mimpi itu?"

"Mana aku tahu. Sepertinya kau memang tidak ditakdirkan jadian dengan Luffy." kata Marco. membuat Ace terpuruk mendengar perkataan Marco yang kejam itu. benar-benar nanas berhati dingin.

"Marco jangan berkata seperti itu, kasihan Ace. Tenang saja Ace, mimpi itu pasti tidak benar. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi." Sabo berusaha menghibur Ace. Kasihan sekali kau Ace.

"Sabo..." Ace mulai terharu. Dia merasa sedikit tenang, tapi belum sepenuhnya dia tenang, Marco sudah menghujamnya dengan kata-kata kejam lagi.

"Tapi ada mimpi yang menjdai kenyataan." Sekali lagi, Ace terpuruk.

"Marco hentikan. Ace jangan hiraukan omongannya, dia memang tidak pernah jelas."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Marco benar? Mimpi itu bisa jadi kenyataan." Ace semakin terpuruk. Disertai dengan 'cahaya kesedihan'. Lebay banget.

'_Lebay deh. Dan darimana cahaya menyedihkan itu muncul?' _Sabo dan Marco _sweatdrop_.

"Te-tenang saja Ace, mimpi itu pasti bohong. Jangan patah semangat dulu. Kau harus yakin, Luffy pasti mencintaimu juga."

"Mana mungkin dia mencintaiku. Di mimpiku dia sudah punya pacar, tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku. Bahkan dia mnenyuruhku menjauhinya. Dia pasti membenciku."

'_NEGATIIIIIIFFFFFF! SEPARAH APA MIMPINYA SAMPAI-SAMPAI DIA BERUBAH?'_ Sabo dan Marco _doublesweatdrop_. Pemikiran Ace sangat negatif.

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa jadian dengannya. Sebaiknya aku menyerah saja." Raut kesedihan terlihat di parasnya. Ace benar-benar terlihat rapuh. Sabo merasa iba melihatnya, tiba-tiba Marco mendekati Ace lalu...

BUAGH.

Memukul kepala Ace sampai benjol besar.

"SAKIT! KAU NGAPAIN SIH?"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG NANYA BEGO!"

"Hah?"

"Kemana Ace yang dulunya kukenal? Ace yang tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah dan selalu semangat. Bukannya kau ini ketua geng _Black Spade_. Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedihmu. Lalu keadaanmu sekarang sungguh kontradiksi. Sekarang semangatmu redup, raut sedih terlihat di parasmu. Kau sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh. Ini bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau bukan Ace yang kukenal. DIMANA DIRIMU YANG SEBENARNYA?"

Selesai. Perkataan Marco membuat Ace dan Sabo diam seribu bahasa. Padahal biasanya Marco kalem.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa bicara seperti itu. Kukira kau ini hanya nanas berhati dingin." Kata Sabo sambil memandang Marco dengan takjub. Aduh, menghinanya.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara. Gini-gini aku juga manusia. Aku masih punya rasa simpati."

"Tidak disangka-sangka, Marco yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'nanas berhati dingin, kejam, judes, keras kepala, jahat, sadis seperti iblis' ternyata bisa berbaik hati juga." Ace manatap Marco dengan tatapan takjub.

"Kau...mau kuhajar?" pembuluh darah sudah bermunculan di pelipis Marco.

"Aku bukan menghinamu (jelas-jelas itu hinaan). Kata-katamu menyadarkanku, bahwa aku harus berjuang dan tidak boleh menyerah. Jika aku menyerah, sama saja memalukan harga diriku. Terima kasih Marco."

"Tentu saja. Kita 'kan _nakama_, harus saling tolong menolong satu sama lain."

"Kalau kau menyerah, kami akan menghajarmu."

Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan di kelopak matanya. "Terima kasih..."

"Baiklah, untuk membuktikan mimpimu benar atau tidak, lebih baik kau langsung menyatakan cintamu pada Luffy."

"Bukannya sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku masih belum punya keberanian."

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyimpan perasaanmu? Bisa-bisa mimpimu jadi kenyataan."

"Itu benar Ace. Kau harus cepat. Jangan malu."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, belum saatnya aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat." Kata Ace dengan tatapan serius.

"Hah? Kenapa bukan sekarang saja?" tanya Sabo dan Marco heran.

"Semalam aku bikin rencana. Jadi sudah kuputuskan akan melakukannya hari ini. Karena itu...kalian harus persiapkan diri untuk berkelahi."

"Hah? Berkelahi? Untuk apa?" tanya Sabo dan Marco semakin heran. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud oleh Ace.

"Begini..." bisik Ace. Sabo dan Marco mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Setelah dengar, mereka berdua tersenyum jahil.

"Aaahh, jadi begitu ya. Tenang saja, dengan senang hati kubantu." Kata Sabo. Aura hitam mengelilinginya.

"Lagipula sudah lama aku ingin melawan 'mereka'. Jadi penasaran, sekuat apa 'mereka' sebenarnya." Kata Marco sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Tentu saja. Saatnya bersenang-senang."

"OOUU!" teriak Sabo dan Marco (sangat) keras. Jika berteriak sekeras itu, tentu saja mereka akan mendapat hadiah dari Smoker.

BUAGH.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN RIBUT!" kali ini wajah Smoker beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari yang tadi. Taring-taringnya bermunculan. Persis seperti hiu.

"Ma-maaf." Ace, Sabo, dan Marco meminta maaf dengan wajah babak belur. Habis dipukul Smoker dengan besi (tidak mati?).

Benar-benar hari yang sangat damai di Universitas Grand Line. Universitas yang paling 'normal' diantara yang lain.

* * *

><p>Jam istirahat.<p>

Kafetaria kampus.

Bersama dengan geng _Mugiwara_.

"Lapeeeeerrrrr (bukan typo). Sanji, kapan makanannya selesai?" tanya Luffy.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, makan saja keju dulu. Kalau tidak mau keju, makan saja salad."

"Aku tidak mau makan keju, kurang kenyang. Salad rasanya pahit."

"Kalau kau terus-terusan makan daging, tubuhmu tidak akan sehat. Kau gampang sakit."

"Kebalikannya Sanji. Aku bisa-bisa sakit (lebih tepatnya jadi gila) kalau tidak pernah makan daging."

"Kau harus membiasakan diri memakan sayur."

"Tidak bisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Luffy jadi terlihat seperti mumi.

"Hei Sanji, lebih baik beri Luffy daging. Jangan buat dia kelaparan. Bisa-bisa memangsa kita semua karena halusinasi daging yang berlebihan." Saran Usopp. Merasa iba melihat Luffy sekaligus ngeri. Dia teringat kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Luffy yang sangat kelaparan, sampai-sampai dia hampir memakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Usopp pernah jadi korbannya.

"Baiklah. Ini pesananmu, _sencho_." Kata Sanji sambil menghidangkan beribu-ribu daging. Mungkin beratnya sekitar 1 ton (WHOT!)

"WAAAAAA, _ARIGATOU_ SANJI!" saatnya makan. Mari kita hitung waktu makan Luffy.

Sa...

"Enaknyaaaaaa~~~" piring makan Luffy bersih mengkilap. Seperti baru.

"KAU MAIN SULAP ATAU APA?" teriak mereka semua. Sangat syok.

Belum satu detik ribuan daging itu sudah lenyap. Kemana semua daging-daging itu? Perut Luffy lebih hebat dari _black hole_.

"Hehehe~~~. Habisnya aku lapar banget."

"Dasar. Perutmu itu benar-benar seperti karet."

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini Ace dan teman-temannya tidak datang. Ada apa ya?" tanya Luffy.

"Jangan tanya aku, aku tidak tahu." Jawab _marimo_ #ditebas Zoro. Maksudku Zoro.

"Kenapa? Kau kesepian karena ACE tidak datang?" kata Sanji dengan penuh penekanan di bagian kata 'Ace'.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Ke-kemarin 'kan Ace datang ke sini." Serpihan rona merah menjalar di paras Luffy. Membuatnya wajah tak berdosanya yang dari sananya sudah manis tambah manis saja.

"Ooooooo. Benarkah?"

"I-i-i-iya." Luffy semakin gugup. Bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Apa benar?"

"Su-sudahlah. Ti-tidak usah bahas soal itu lagi. La-lagipula aku yakin, Ace tidak akan datang."

'_Aku yakin dia pasti sangat mengharap kedatangan Ace.'_ Batin mereka semua.

"Lalu..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! ACEEEEEEE!"

Jeritan para _fans_ menggema. Sungguh mampu membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya berjatuhan dari kursi mereka.

"Waaaahhh, orang yang dibicarakan sudah datang."

"Luffy senang tuh." Bisik Sanji.

"Ba-bawel."

Tiba-tiba Ace berada di depan Luffy. Luffy langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Ace menatap Luffy dalam diam. Tidak ada yang menguntaikan satu kata pun. Sampai Luffy membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa? Kalau ada perlu, cepat bilang." Tanya Luffy.

Semuanya langsung terkejut. Kenapa nada bicara Luffy terdengar seperti sedang marah? Biasanya Luffy selal menyapa orang dengan nada yang ceria. Terlebih lagi, Luffy menatap Ace dengan tajam. Tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan tajam juga.

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku, Monkey D. Luffy. Apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku takut? Tidak ada gunanya aku takut padamu."

'_Ke-kenapa Luffy bicara seperti itu?_' batin Sanji.

'_Tidak biasanya Luffy berkata seperti itu._' batin Zoro

'_Lu-Luffyyyyy cepat minta maaf pada Ace. Dia itu ketua geng Black Spade tahu._' batin Usopp sambil menangis lebay.

'_Hiiiiiiiiiiii, seraaaaammmmmm._' batin semua orang.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan tajam. Aura persaingan yang sangat kental terpancar dari mereka berdua. Pembuluh darah bermunculan di pelipis mereka. Beberapa orang yang ada disana ingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Pasti mereka berdua ngeluarin HAKI. Sisanya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tidak berani berkata apapun. Akan sangat buruk jika menghalangi mereka berkelahi.

"Pulang kampus nanti, kutunggu kau di lapangan. Bawa juga teman gengmu. Kita bertarung disana."

"Eh?"

Semuanya melotot syok. Terutama Usopp. Dagu mereka sampai jatuh ke tanah.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menguntaikan satu katapun.

.

.

.

Ace menunggu jawaban.

Sedangkan Luffy...tersenyum menantang.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah.

"AP..." Usopp syoknya bukan main. Dia tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Zoro dan Sanji hanya tersenyum. Mereka sudah menduga Luffy akan jawab seperti itu.

"Jangan lupa." jawab Ace kemudian pergi.

"Wah wah wah. Tak kusangka Ace akan menantang kita berkelahi. Dan kau langsung menyetujuinya. Pertarungan ini akan sangat sulit." kata Sanji sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Shishishi. Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Sudah lama aku ingin bertarung dengan mereka."

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja. Tapi, tolong pikirkan orang yang sekarat disana." kata Zoro sambil menunjuk Usopp yang tengah sekarat.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Sanji _sweatdrop _melihat sikap Usopp yang sangat lebay itu.

"Ayo semangat Usopp. Pulang sekolah nanti kita akan bertarung dengan geng _Black Spade_. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap."

Usopp melotot selebar-lebarnya. "JUSTRU KARENA ITULAH AKU TIDAK BERSEMANGAT! APA KAU TAHU SIAPA YANG KAU LAWAN? _BLACK SPADE_! YANG KAU LAWAN ADALAH GENG TERKUAT! HABISLAH KITA!" teriak Usopp histeris.

"Heee? Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Pasti akan sangat menarik." Jawab Luffy polos.

Apa katanya?

Menarik?

Melawan geng _Black Spade_ adalah hal yang menarik?

_What the heck?_

_WHAT._

_THE._

_HECK._

"HAAAAHHHH? SANGAT MENARIK KATAMU? SANGAT MENARIK? KENAPA KAU SANGAT BERIKIRAN POSITIF? YA TUHAN, DOSA APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN? KUMOHON, UBAHLAH SIFAT KETUA KAMI YANG BODOH INI!" kata Usopp sambil bersujud.

'_Tidak perlu selebay itu. Memangnya mau ikut perang dunia?'_ batin semua orang _sweatdrop_.

"Sudahlah Usopp. Anggap saja kita pergi bermain." ucap Luffy

"%$&!*#%&!*&*&!" wajah Usopp seperti hantu.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bicaralah dengan bahasa manusia."

"Kenapa kau takut? Biasa-biasa saja kok." tanya Sanji.

"Tentu saja aku takut. Lawan kita _Black Spade_. Geng paling kuat nomor satu di Grand Line. Mereka menghabisi musuh hanya dalam 10 detik. Bisa-bisa kita mati."

"Jad begitu. Aku tahu kalau melawan mereka, nyawa taruhannya. Aku juga merasa sedikit takut." kata Zoro.

"Benar 'kan. Kalian setuju denganku. Makanya Luffy kita batalkan saja."

"_YOSH_! AKU MAU BERLATIH UNTUK BERTARUNG NANTI!" teriak Luffy. Tidak peduli dengan Usopp.

"DENGARKAN AKU!"

"Percuma saja Usopp. Luffy tidak akan pernah mendengarkan kata-kata kita." Zoro menepuk bahu Usopp.

"Sekali dia membuat keputusan, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Tekadnya sudah bulat." kata Sanji.

"Hiks hiks hiks. Aku berharap ini mimpi." kata Usopp sambil bersujud.

"Itu tidak membantu."

Di...lorong atau kelas. Lupa lagi.

Bersama geng _Black Spade_.

"Aktingmu tadi bagus banget Ace. Tidak terlihat seperti bohongan." kata Marco.

"Jelas dong." jawab Ace. Aku tidak tahu dia menyombongkan diri atau tidak.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap nih."

"Aku yakin rencanaku pasti akan berhasil. Aku tidak akan kalah."

* * *

><p>Kelamaan. Langsung <em>skip time<em> saja.

Pulang sekolah.

Berita tentang Ace akan bertarung dengan Luffy langsung menyebar luas. Seluruh siswa Universitas Grand Line berkumpul di lapangan. Sama sekali tidak mau ketinggalan pertarungan tersebut.

"Waaahhh, pasti bakal seru nih. Geng _Black Spade_ bertarung dengan geng _Mugiwara_. Kira-kira siapa yang bakal menang ya?"wajah Usopp seperti hantu.

angnya mau ikut perang dunia?'MATI SEBELUM MENEMABK KAYA kata salah seorang murid.

"Susah ditentukan. Soalnya mereka sama-sama kuat." jawab murid lainnya.

"Yang kudengar, geng _Black Spade_ adalah geng terkuat nomor satu di Grand Line. Mungkin saja _Black Spade _yang akan menang." kata murud lainnya.

"Belum tentu. Bisa jadi _Mugiwara _yang akan menang."

Beberapa menit kemudian geng _Black Spade_ datang. Para _fans _Ace langsung bersorak.

"KYAAAAAA~~~~ ACE~~~~"

Setelah geng _Black Spade_ sampai di lapangan geng _Mugiwara _langsung datang. Dan sangat tidak disangka-sangka _fans _Luffy lebih banyak daripada _fans_ Ace. Sampai-sampai cowok-cowok ikut jadi _fans_ Luffy.

"KYAAAAAAAA~~~~ LUFFYYYYYY~~~~" teriak para cewek.

"LUFFYYYYYY! _KAWAAAAIIIIIII_!" teriak para cowok.

Luffy langsung merinding ketika para cowok itu meneriakinya. Dia baru tahu ternyata sebagian cowok-cowok di Universitas Grand Line _gay_.

"Ke-kenapa para cowok ikut meneriakiku? Aku merinding tahu."

"Soalnya Luffy-_san_ manis sih. Jadi banyak cowok yang suka sama Luffy-_san_." Kata Vivi. Salah satu geng _Mugiwara_. Cewek manis yang ternyata adalah seoang fujoshi. Saat masuk ke Universitas Grand Line, diam-diam dia membuat _fans club_ rahasia Luffy. Caranya dia menjual foto-foto Luffy. rencananya dia ingin membuat _fans club _AcexLuffy. Soalnya ada yang memberitahu dia, kalau Ace jatuh cinta sama Luffy. Sudah pasti Marco yang memberitahunya. Alhasil, dia memberi tahu semua anggota geng _Mugiwara_.

"Tampang mereka serem-serem (bukan typo)."

Sedangkan Ace kesal (lebih tepatnya marah) karena para cowok-cowok sinting itu meneriaki Luffy. Dia sama sekali tidak menerimanya. Hawa pembunuh yang sangat kental terpancar dari Ace. Ingin sekali dia membunuh cowok-cowok itu. Sabo dan Marco yang merasakan hawa pembunuh Ace langsug menghentikannya.

"A-Ace, sabar. Jangan emosi dulu."

"Grrrrrr, cowok-cowok itu... ingin sekali kubunuh."

"Sa-sabar Ace. Kalau kau emosi, rencanamu akan berantakan." kata Sabo.

"Baiklah." Ace mencoba untuk sabar.

Dilihatnya Luffy yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Raut wajahnya sangat serius. Begitu pula dengan Luffy.

"Anggota lainnya silahkan duduk disana." kata Marco.

"Luffy, hati-hati ya. jangan sampai kalah."

"Tenang saja."

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Menatap dengan tajam. Tangan Luffy terkepal dengan eratnya. sedangkan ekspresi Ace biasa-biasa saja. Dia sangat yakin, rencananya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Sebelum berkelahi, aku katakan perjanjiannya."

"Apa perjanjiannya?"

"Mau tidak mau, yang kalah harus mengikuti kemauan yang menang. Setuju?"

"Ok. Aku setuju." jawab Luffy tanpa mikir dulu.

'_HEEEIII! JANGAN LANGSUNG SETUJU!' _batin anggota _Mugiwara_.

"Seranglah aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu. Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan." kata Ace.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga seranglah aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu."

"Boleh juga keberanianmu. Ingat, jangan menyesal kalau kau kalah nanti."

"Aku tidak akan kalah."

"Baiklah. Pertarungan..."

DIMULAI.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu mau ketik apa, jadi langsung _skip time_ saja.

"Hah...hah..."

"Apa Cuma sampai disitu saja kemampuanmu? Bukannya kau ini ketua geng _Mugiwara_? Aku akan sangat kecewa jika kau menyerah."

"Kkkhhhh, cerewet. Aku belum mau menyerah."

Beberapa menit setelah mereka berkelahi, tubuh Luffy sudah terluka parah. Sedangkan Ace sama sekali tidak ada sedikitpun luka di tubuhnya. Ace tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia sudah menduga hal ini.

"Kalau kau memang tidak sanggup lagi, sebaiknya menyerah saja. Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu."

"Ti-tidak akan. A-aku masih bisa bertarung. Hah...hah...kkhhh..." Luffy berusaha bangkit. Sekuat tenaga bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. Kedua obsidiannya menatap tajam Ace. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, kembali memasang posisi bertarung. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, napasnya tersenggal berat, tubuhnya gemetar. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

Ace hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng miris. Dia sudah tahu, Luffy tidak akan menyerah. "Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja Luffy. Kau tidak mungkin mengalahkanku."

"BERISIK! SAMPAI MATIPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH!" Luffy kembali berlari untuk menerjang Ace.

DUUAAAKKK

Baku hantam kembali terjadi.

"Uuukkhhh..." percik darah termuntahkan dari mulut Luffy. Dia kembali terjatuh ke tanah. Rasa nyeri menjalar di tubuhnya. Dia tidak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"Sudah menyerah?"

"Ti-tidak. Sampai matipun aku tidak mau menyerah." Luffy berusaha berdiri. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Kkkhhhh..."

Ace hanya dapat menatap Luffy dalam diam. Rasa khawatir membasuh benaknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau memukuli Luffy, tapi apa boleh buat. Demi menjalankan rencananya, dia harus memukul Luffy.

Teman-teman Luffy menatap Luffy khawatir. Mereka sudah tahu Luffy sudah tidak sanggup berkelahi lagi. Tapi namanya juga Luffy, mana mungkin dia mau menyerah.

"Luffy, sudahlah. Kau tidak usah berkelahi lagi. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." kata Nami.

"Tidak."

"Luffy jangan keras kepala. Kau tidak bisa berkelahi lagi." kata Sanji.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Menyerah sajalah Luffy. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri." kata Zoro.

"Menyerah? Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Hentikan Luffy. Bisa-bisa lukamu tambah parah." kata Usopp.

"Aku tidak peduli. Biarpun tulang-tulangku patah. Aku tidak akan menyerah." Luffy kembali berdiri.

"Dasar bodoh."

Ace tersenyum. Dia sudah menduga hal ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita tantukan lagi. Jika diantara kita jatuh, mau tidak mau harus menyerah."

"Baiklah."

Tengan Luffy terkepal erat. Kemudian mereka berdua berlari dan...

DUUAAKKK

Baku hantam kembali terjadi. Penonton hanya dapat menganga sambil menahan napaf mereka (jangan lama-lama. Nanti mati).

"Aakkhhh..." Luffy terjatuh kembali. Ace tersenyum akan kemanangannya.

"Sudah ditentukan, kau kalah."

Mendengar itu, Luffy menutup matanya. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menyerah. Ketika Luffy ingin berdiri kembali, teman-temannya langsung menghalanginya.

"Luffy jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau tidak dapat bertarung lagi."

"A-aku tidak ingin menyerah. Ta-tapi tubuhku tidak dapat berdiri lagi." Luffy terlihat rapuh. Pertama kalinya dia kalah.

"Sudahlah Luffy. Kau sudah berusaha keras."

"Maaf _minna_. Aku kalah."

Ace menghampiri Luffy. Luffy terhenyak ketika Ace berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kedua obsidian Ace menatap Luffy. Terdiam sejenak dan memamparkan sebuah seringai tak terdefinisi.

"Seseuai janji, yang kalah harus mengikuti kemauan yang menang."

Mau tak mau, Luffy harus menepatinya. "Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin..."

Luffy masih menunggu jawaban.

Sedangkan Ace masih tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat mencurigakan.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin...kau pergi denganku berdua saja. Hari Minggu nanti kutunggu kau di taman dekat kampus. Selesai." Selesai bicara, Ace pergi.

Luffy terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia melotot lebar. Apa dia salah dengar. Ace mengajaknya pergi berdua.

Berdua?

Luffy menatap Ace dengan heran. Sebenarnya...

'_ADA APA DENGAN ACE?'_

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

><p>Author : Ok. Saatnya balasan <em>review<em>

Sabo : Aku yang balas.

Marco : Aku juga

Sabo : Pertama-tama, **Shinahoshi 1**_**.**_ Makasih _reviewnya_. Sory kalau masih ada typo. Si Author orangnya memang begitu.

Marco : A-air liur Zoro jatuh ke HOEK! Aku tidak mau bahas.

Sabo : Jangan iri Shina. Fic-mu bagus kok. Pasti _review_-mu akan banyak juga.

Marco : Lalu dari, **Nyx**. Sebenarnya Sanji belum sadar akan perasaanya. Dia baru sadar di chapter...8 atau 7.

Sanji : WOI! JANGAN DIBEBERIN!

Marco : Biar. Makasih _reviewnya_.

Sabo : Lanjut dari **namikaze noah**. Ooohh, itu benar. ZoSannya memang cute. Diam-diam author menyimpan foto-foto AceLu dan ZoSan.

Author : Hihihihihi.

All : _Se-seram_.

Sabo : Ma-makasih _reviewnya_.

Marco : Terakhir dari **Rell**. Hmmmmm, akhirnya pakai bahasa Indonesia juga. Makasih atas pujian dan _reviewnya_. Author akan berusaha.

Author : Aku beritahukan, sampai tanggal 7 Mei, saya apsen internet. Ok itu saja.

Luffy : Ikuti terus fic 'First Love in 2 Gank'

Ace : Jangan sampai ketinggalan ya.

_Jaa~~Nee_


	6. A few days before date

Author : Maaf kelamaan update. Soalnya kehabisan ide. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku mempersembahkan chapter yang sangat panjang ini untuk kalian. Semoga kalian menikmatinya

* * *

><p><strong>First Love in 2 Gank<strong>

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : AceLu, Slight ZoSan**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 5-<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan pulang sekolah.<p>

Bersama geng _Mugiwara_.

Seperti biasa, geng _Mugiwara_ selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Biasanya dalam perjalanan Luffy selalu banyak bicaranya. Tapi sekarang yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Bengong.

Iyulah yang dilakukan Luffy dari tadi.

Setelah insiden perkelahian Luffy dan Ace, Luffy terus-terusan bengong. Itu karena Ace telang mengguratkan permintaan yang sangat menggemparkan.

Yaitu '_ajakan kencan'_

Sangat tidak terbayangkan dipikiran Monkey D. Luffy bahwa Ace akan mengajaknya _kencan_ secara terang-terangan di depan semua murid. Sungguh permintaan yang sanggup membuat Luffy syok bukan main. Tidak heran jika Luffy bengong terus dari tadi.

"Luffy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Usopp.

Diam.

Luffy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Usopp. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian yang tadi.

"Dari tadi dia bengong terus."

"Tentu saja. Dia pasti memikirkan kejadian yang tadi." Kata Zoro.

"Tapi tampangnya itu kayak orang kekenyangan sambil tidur dengan mata terbuka."

"Luffy memang selalu aneh." Ejek Usopp. Tiba-tiba Luffy menoleh ke arah Usopp. Usopp tersentak. Jangan-jangan Luffy marah padanya?

"Jangan-jangan aku ini aneh? Apa benar begitu?" tanya Luffy kepada teman-temannya.

"Kau memang aneh." kata mereka semua.

"Aku baru tahu kalau aku ini aneh."

'_Baru sadar sekarang?_' batin mereka semua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luffy-_san_ mau menerima tawaran kencan Ace-_san_?" Vivi langsung bertanya _to the point_. Pertanyaan itu membuat paras Luffy merona.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" tanya Luffy terbata-bata. Wajahnya jadi beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih manis dari yang tadi. Hampir membuat teman-temannya mimisan di tempat. Kalau Vivi jangan ditanya. Sudah jelas dia mimisan. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung mimisan di tempat. Bahkan ada yang pingsan.

'_KAWAIIIIII~~~~' _batin semuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Aku cuma penasaran." Kata Vivi sambil senyum-senyum GaJe.

"Soal itu aku masih memikirkannya."

"Eeeehhh? Kenapa begitu? Terima saja. Kalau kau tidak menerimanya, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. Ayolah Luffy-_san_. Langsung terima saja. Tidak usah dipikir dulu."

"Tapi..."

"Lalu, kalian berdua pergi sambil gandengan. Pergi ke cafe dan makan es krim bersama, lalu ke bioskop nonton film romantis, setelah itu ke taman bermain dan naik bianglala, terakhir ke pantai sambil melihat matahari terbenam. KYAAAAAAAA~~~_SO SWEEEEEETTTTT~~~~_" teriak Vivi histeris. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi banyak orang memerhatikannya layaknya orang gila.

"Vi-Vivi, jangan berteriak begitu. Dilihatin orang tuh," bisik Nami. Merasa malu karena orang-orang memerhatikannya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lepas kendali," kata Vivi yang baru sadar kalau diperhatikan.

"Vivi, kenapa reaksimu tadi seperti itu? Seolah-olah kau tahu kenapa Ace mengajakku. Apa kau menyembunyikan rahasia? Jangan-jangan kau sudah merencanakan ini semua?" tanya Luffy curiga.

'_GAWAT! KETAHUAN!' _batin semuanya. Bisa gawat kalau Luffy tahu rencana mereka.

"Ma-mana mungkin Luffy-_san_. Aku tidak ada menyembunyikan rahasia kok. Iya 'kan teman-teman?"

"I-iya."

Luffy masih tidak percaya. Dia masih memandang mereka dengan skeptis. Kalau memang tidak ada, kenapa mesti gugup begitu? "Apa benar? Kalian semua terlihat gugup. Pasti ada apa-apanya."

Semuanya langsung berkeringat dingin. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri semua. Mereka harus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eeehh, Luffy, kau mau menu spesial _Baratie_? Kebetulan kami baru buat. Enak banget lho. Aku kasih gratis deh." Kata Sanji. Tapi ternyata rencana Sanji tidak berjalan lancar sama sekali. Justru Luffy semakin skeptis.

"Hey hey, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak akan tergoda sama menu baru _Baratie_. Lagipula kau bohong 'kan? Kelihatan tahu dari gerak-gerikmu."

"Glek." Sanji menelan ludah. Kenapa sih, kalau di saat seperti ini Luffy pintar sekali? Dia susah sekali dibohongi.

"He-hey Luffy. Jika kau masih tidak percaya sama kami, aku akan menaikkan utangmu." Kini, giliran Nami. Dia menatap Luffy dengan tatapan _deathglare_-nya. Dia kira rencananya bakal berhasil, tapi ternyata tidak. Luffy malah melawan.

"Oh ya? Aku punya utang padamu? Bukannya kau yang punya utang padaku? Aku tidak pernah pinjam uangmu Nami." kata Luffy sambil memasang wajah _deathglare_ yang lebih seram dari Nami. HEBAT! Author sampai nangis terharu.

"Eehh..." Nami langsung ketakutan saat Luffy menatapnya seperti itu. "Ma-masa sih? Aku tidak utang padamu. Justru kau ya-" belum selesai Nami berbicara, Luffy langsung mengeluarkan Hp _Blackberry_-nya (hebat) dan memutarkan sebuah rekaman.

"_Anu, Luffy, boleh aku pinjam uangmu dulu? Cuma 10.000 kok. Nanti aku ganti 30.000 deh."_

"_Buat apa? Tumben sekali kau pinjam uang padaku."_

"_Aku mau beli sesuatu. Tapi uangku habis."_

"_Kenapa tidak pinjam di yang lain? Uangku pas-pasan nih."_

"_Sanji tidak bisa, karena harus membeli makanan. Zoro uangnya memang tidak ada. Usopp uangnya habis karena beli peralatan untuk menembak. Vivi uangnya dia beli untuk membuat buletin sekolah. Semuanya tidak bisa. Kumohon, cuma kau yang bisa Luffy. Aku ingin sekali membeli pena untuk menggamber peta. Sudah lama aku ingin pena yang itu. Lagipula kau selalu bawa uang 100.000 setiap hari. Bahkan pernah lebih(kaya banget). Kumohon Luffy."_

"_Hmmm, bagaimana ya. Uangku sisa 20.000, dan aku mau membeli sesuatu juga. Harganya pas 20.000."_

"_Tapi kau bisa beli besok. Kumohon Luffy, pena itu akan habis terjual hari ini. Aku tidak bisa menunggu besok. Aku janji akan ganti 30 .000. Kalau aku melanggarnya, ambil semua uangku setiap hari."_

"_Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi ingat janjimu. Kau harus bayar 30.000. Minggu depan aku tagih kembali."_

"_Ok. Makasih Luffy."_

Selesai.

Nami mematung. Matanya terbelalak dengan lebarnya. Mulutnya menganga dengan lebar. Sangat syok. Sedangkan Luffy hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Nami.

"Rekaman ini sudah sebulan yang lalu. Waktu aku tagih, kau bilang minggu depan lagi. Waktu aku minta uangmu, kau malah memerasku. Kau bilang 'kalau mau ambil uangku, kau harus kembalikanberlipat ganda' bukannya kau sendiri yang membuat janji itu. Nah, sekarang mana utangmu?" Luffy tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata dia bisa memeras Nami juga. Untung dia punya rekaman itu.

"Eh...eh...re-rekaman itu 'kan sudah lama. Ma-masa kau mau tagih lagi?" tanya Nami sangat panik.

"Aku tahu rekaman ini sudah lama. Tapi janji tetaplah janji. Janji adalah utang, utang harus dibayar. Lagipula kau sendiri yang membuat janji itu." Nami semakin panik. Hahaha, panik-paniklah terus sampai pingsan.

"Eeeehh...tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Ukkhhh, iya iya. Ini 30.000. Utangku sudah lunas." Akhirnya Nami mengalah juga.

"Nami...kau ikhlas atau tidak?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku ikhlas kok."

"Kalau kau memang ikhlas...KENAPA UANGNYA KAU TAHAN TERUS? INI SIH TIDAK IKHLAS NAMANYA!" teriak Luffy yang berusaha mengambil uang 30.000 dari Nami.

"Siapa yang menahannya? Uangnya saja yang gak mau lepas dari tanganku."

"UANGNYA GAK MAU LEPAS KARENA KAU TAHAN TERUS!"

"TIDAK KOK!"

"IYA!"

Akhirnya Luffy dan Nami bertempur hanya karena uang 30.000. Teman-temannya hanya duduk dan menonton kejadian yang sudah biasa terjadi.

...

...

...

WAITAMINUTE!

KOK JADI PAIR LUNA?

AUTHOR KETIK APAAN SIH?

Karena sudah terlanjur diketik, biarkanlah. Buat para _fans _LuNa, selamat menikmati adegan LuNa yang amat sangat pendek ini.

OK! PAIR ACELU DIMULAI!

-#-#-#-

Lima menit kemudian.

Akhirnya pertempuran dimenangkan oleh Luffy. Hanya uang 30.000, kok ribet banget sih.

"Film sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang." Kata Zoro yang baru saja menghabiskan 5 bungkus _pop corn_.

"Sebentar sekali ya."

"Uangkuuuuuuuuu...uang 30.000 kuuuuuuuuuuuu..." Nami amat sangat depresi. Dia sampai berlutut. Ckckckckck.

"Ngapain kau? Ayo pulang." Kata Zoro.

"Nami-_san_ terlihat imut kalau seperti ituuu~~~" kata Sanji dengan mata yang berubah jadi _love_.

"Tumben Nami kalah sama Luffy-_san_." Kata Vivi.

"Hey Luffy, kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya?" tanya Usopp.

"Tidak tuh."

'_Benar-benar berhati dingin.'_ Batin Usopp.

"Kau sedang apa Nami? Ayo pulang," kata Luffy dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Karena baru pertama kali ini dia menang melawan Nami dengan tema 'uang'.

"Ingat saja Luffy, kalau kau utang sama aku, aku akan membalasnya seperti yang kau lakukan padaku," kata Nami dengan memasang wajah _deathglare_-nya. Sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Luffy takut.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan menunggu kejadian itu."

Mendengar jawaban Luffy, Nami ingin sekali membunuhnya. Dia sudah siap-siap memenggal kepala Luffy. Usopp berusaha menahan Nami agar tidak membunuh Luffy. Sedangkan Luffy hanya ketawa-ketawa melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya yang sangat konyol itu.

"JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG SUDAH MENGALAHKAN AKU, KAU JADI SOMBONG BEGITU!"

"Aku tidak sombong kok."

"Jelas-jelas kau sombong!"

"Oohh, begitu ya?"

Makin lama, jawaban Luffy makin membuat Nami kesal. Nami berusaha menahan amarahnya. Kalau saja Luffy ini orang asing, dia sudah dari tadi membunuh Luffy tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Nami jangan marah. Nanti cepat tua." Luffy semakin membuat Nami kesal. Sepertinya dia ingin membuat Nami marah padanya (bukan karena Luffy suka Nami).

"Luffy, lebih baik kau diam. Sebelum aku benar-benar marah." Nami berusaha sabar. Pembuluh vena bermunculan di pelipisnya. Tangannya sudah terkepal dengan eratnya.

Luffy hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Nami. Dia sama sekali tidak takut. Sedangkan yang lainnya asyik berbisik-bisik.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata Luffy seberani itu," bisik Chopper.

"Apa tadi kepalanya terbentur? Sampai-sampai dia berani sekali sama Nami," bisik Usopp.

"Jangan-jangan akibat pukulan Ace-_san_," bisik Vivi.

"Yang lebih mengherankan itu Nami. Baru kali ini kulihat dia sesabar itu. Biasanya dia langsung menghajar kita semua sampai sekarat," bisik Zoro yang entah kenapa ikut-ikutan bisik-bisik sama yang lainnya. Biasanya dia tidak pernah peduli sama yang begituan. Ajaib sekali.

"Ternyata Nami-_san_ bisa seseram itu," bisik Sanji yang SANGAT ajaib karena mengatakan Nami SERAM. HEBAT SANJI! AKU SUKA SANJI YANG SEPERTI ITU!

"Sejak kapan kau mengatakan wanita dengan sebutan seram?" tanya Usopp sangat tidak percaya. Jangan-jangan Sanji kesurupan setan.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba di pandanganku Nami-_san_ terlihat menyeramkan. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku mengatakan Nami-_san_ menyeramkan," jawab Sanji santai.

Sedangkan Zoro tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sanji. Mungkin kesenangan karena Sanji mengatakan wanita menyeramkan. Bahagia banget kamu Zoro.

'_Sanji pasti kesurupan setan. Aku sangat yakin itu,_' batin Usopp.

"Hey _minna_, ayo kita pulang," kata Luffy.

"Heh? Kau tidak berkelahi sama Nami?" tanya Usopp.

"Tidak kok. Nami langsung menyerah dan mengajakku berbaikan."

'_APA? NAMI MENYERAH? JANGAN-JANGAN NAMI KESURUPAN SETAN? ATAU INI MEMANG TANDA-TANDA AKHIR DUNIA?'_ batin semuanya sangat syok.

SKANDAL BESAR. NAMI YANG TERKENAL DENGAN IBLIS BERDARAH HIJAU, TERNYATA BISA MENYERAH JUGA. DAN LEBIH PARAHNYA, DIA MENYERAH SOAL UANG. BIASANYA DIA TIDAK PERNAH MENYERAH SOAL UANG. SEBENARNYA, JURUS APA YANG DIGUNAKAN MONKEY D. LUFFY? BENAR-BENAR AJAIB_. _Perhatikan hurus yang di _caps lock_ ini. Ini benar-benar tak terduga.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sampai-sampai kalian syok begitu," tanya Luffy.

"Ti-tidak sih. Hanya saja kejadian ini sungguh ajaib."

"Seajaib itukah? Apa salahnya kalau Nami menyerah soal uang?"

"Yah, tidak salah juga sih. Tapi benar-benar tidak terduga."

"Benarkah? Bagiku yang lebih tidak terduga, Nami memberikan uangnya kepada orang lain, tidak suka pada uang lagi, tidak gampang mengamuk lagi, dan lain-lain."

"Benar juga sih. Hal itu lebih parah lagi."

"Hoho, kalian menggosipkan orang tepat di hadapan orang itu. Seharusnya kalian bersyukur karena aku bersabar," kata Nami dengan hawa pembunuh yang luar biasa. Melihat kesangaran Nami, semuanya (minus Luffy dan Vivi) langsung bersujud meminta maaf.

"Maafkan kami, Nami-_sama_."

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku lapar nih," kata Luffy sambil memegang perutnya.

"Pikiranmu selalu makanan terus. Bisakah pikirkan yang lain?"

"Tidak bisa."

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Semuanya (minus Luffy) tersenyum dalam hati. Akhirnya Luffy tidak ingat dengan rencana mereka tadi.

'_Untunglah Luffy tidak ingat soal rencana kami. Bisa gawat kalau dia ingat lagi. Sekarang tinggal menunggu hari kencan Luffy dan Ace. Pasti sangat menarik,'_ batin mereka semuanya. Tidak disangka, ternyata mereka semua penggemar pasangan _yaoi_. Bahkan Zoro dan Sanji juga ikut-ikutan. Apakah ini tanda akhir dunia?

'_Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Ace? Apa dia sudah siap untuk kencannya nanti?'_

* * *

><p>Mari kita lihat keadaan Ace.<p>

Kamar Ace. Yang sangat berantakan.

"Hey Ace, kapan selesainya? Kami sudah menunggu selama dua jam," kata Marco dengan tampang sangat kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa selesai kalau kalian tidak membantuku?" jawab Ace dangan tampang sangat kesal juga.

"Cuma soal baju sampai repot begitu. Kau tinggal memilih baju yang bagus, lalu selesai. Hanya kencan biasa kok," kata Marco.

Selama dua jam, Ace memilih baju yang akan dia pakai untuk kencan nanti. Tidak heran kamarnya sangat berantakan. Sabo dan Marco yang malang harus menunggu sampai Ace selesai memilih baju yang cocok.

"Kencan biasa katamu? Kau tidak pernah kencan 'kan? Makanya bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan ringannya," lipatan sewot terbentuk di paras tampan Ace.

"Sabar Ace. Soalnya Marco kesal karena kejadian saat jam istirahat tadi."

"Hah? Kesal karena apa?"

"Hey Sabo. Jangan beritahu dia." Marco langsung panik. Sikap Marco yang panik itu membuat Ace penasaran.

'_Sepertinya ini menyenangkan,'_ batin Ace sambil tersenyum jahil. Dia mempunyai ide untuk menjahili Marco.

"Ada kejadian apa nih? Kok tidak memberitahuku?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan." Marco semakin panik.

"Bukannya tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita semua? Beritahu aku."

"Eeehh..itu..."

"Se-sebenarnya Marco..." Sabo berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Sabo, jangan beritahu di-mmppphhh." Ace langsung membekem mulut Marco dengan tangannya. Ini kesempatan langka untuk mendapatkan kelemahan Marco. Jangan disia-siakan.

"Ya ya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Marco?" Ace semakin penasaran.

"Se-sebenarnya, ta-tadi siang...Ma-Marco..."

"Apa? Apa?"

"..."

"..."

Mata Ace melotot dengan lebarnya. Mulutnya menganga. Tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar tadi.

...

Hening.

...

...

Ace dan Sabo menahan tawa mereka. Sampai air mata mereka keluar. Sedangkan Marco bertampang sangat kesal karena rahasianya diketahui oleh Ace. Pasti Ace akan terus-terusan mengejeknya sampai akhir jaman. Ternyata Sabo tidak pandai menjaga rahasia. Dia tidak akan memberitahu rahasianya lagi pada Sabo.

"Apa? Kalau mau ketawa, ketawa saja."

"Ti-tidak kusangka kau..."

Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi sama Marco saat jam istirahat tadi?

Yup, yang terjadi saat jam istirahat tadi adalah...

...

...

...

"KAU DITOLAk CEWEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Ck, kau tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu!"

Ace dan Sabo tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat mendengar apa yang terjadi saat jam istirahat jam siang tadi. Benar-benar tidak terduga ternyata Marco salah satu geng _Black Spade_ bisa ditolak cewek juga. Sungguh informasi yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Hahaha...apalagi cewek itu menolak Marco dengan sangat tegas. Andai saja aku tidak ada di sana, pasti Marco sudah bunuh diri. Coba kau ada di sana Ace, pasti kau tidak akan berhenti tertawa ketika melihat wajah Marco yang sangat syok saat ditolak," kata Sabo yang ketawanya semakin histeris ketika mengingat wajah Marco yang sangat lucu itu. Dia sampai terpingkal-pingkal dan air matanya keluar.

Memang merasa bersalah karena telah membongkar rahasia Marco. Tapi hal ini terlalu lucu dan menarik untuk dilewatkan. Akhirnya hancur sudah image Marco sebagai nanas berhati dingin, kejam, jahat, dan lain-lain. Malangnya nasibmu Marco.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak melihat kejadian itu," kata Ace masih tertawa.

"Ck, sudahlah kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi."

"Hee? Kenapa? Hal ini sangat menarik untuk dibicarakan. Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku." Ace tersenyum jahil. Akhirnya dia mendapat rahasia Marco. Saatnya dia membalas dendam.

'_Sial! Kenapa orang seperti dia yang harus mengetahui rahasiaku? Dia pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Bisa gawat kalau dia mengetahui siapa cewek yang kusuka. Semoga dia tidak bertanya siapa cewek itu._'

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa cewek yang menolakmu itu?"

'_AAAARRRGGHHHH! KENAPA TANYA SOAL ITU?'_

"Eehh, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa namanya," kelihatan banget kalau Marco berbohong.

"Kau pikir aku percaya apa yang kau katakan? Kalau kau tidak mau kasih tahu, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bertanya kepada Sabo. Nah Sabo, siapa orangnya?"

"Nama cewek itu..."

"Sabo, jangan katakan pada-mmpphh," lagi-lagi Ace membekem mulut Sabo.

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Namanya..." bisik Sabo. Ace mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"..."

"..."

Ace langsung bertampang aneh mendengar nama cewek yang disebutkan Sabo. Masa Marco menyukai cewek seperti itu?

"Kau menyukai cewek itu? Cewek yang selalu ketawa secara berlebihan itu? Yang benar saja.

"Hey Ace, selera orang 'kan memang berbeda-beda," kata Sabo.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi masa dia? Dia itu cewek yang paling centil dan cerewet di kelas kita. Cewek GaJe yang selalu tertawa maupun di saat tidak ada yang lucu. Cowok-cowok aja ogah pacaran sama cewek itu."

"Hey Ace, masih mending aku menyukai wanita. Aku masih normal. Daripada kau, menyukai cowok. Berarti kau itu sudah gak normal lagi. Kau _gay_."

"Hey, cinta itu bebas. Terserah aku mau jatuh cinta sama Luffy. Lagipula, aku bukan pecinta sesama jenis. Aku ini _Luffy Lovers_."

"Aku tidak peduli kau _Luffy _Lovers atau apapun itu. Berarti sama juga dengan aku. Aku bebas mencintai siapa saja. Termasuk cewek yang kau bilang GaJe itu."

"Hentikan. Kalian tidak perlu berdebat hanya karena masalah itu. Ace, lebih baik kau cepat memilih baju untuk kencanmu nanti. Aku harus kursus nih," kata Sabo.

"AAAHHH, BENAR JUGA! AKU SAMPAI LUPA!" Ace kembali panik dan cepat memilih baju lagi.

'_Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Luffy ya?'_

* * *

><p>Mari kita kembali ke Luffy.<p>

Restoran _Baratie_.

"HMMMM, _SUGOOOIIII!_ DAGING INI ENAK SEKALI!"

"JANGAN MAKAN TERBURU-BURU!"

Siang itu, Sanji sama sekali tidak bisa menolak permintaan Luffy karena takut rencana mereka semua terbongkar. Dengan sangat tidak rela, dia membiarkan Luffy memakan menu-menu _Baratie_ dengan gratis. Luffy memesan ribuan porsi daging tanpa henti. Kalau begini terus, _Baratie_ bisa bangkrut total. Sanji hanya menangis meratapi nasibnya.

"Ya tuhan, apakah ini adalah hukuman atas dosa yang telah kulakukan selama ini?"

"Sabarlah Sanji. Mungkin ini adalah ujian untukmu," kata Usopp sambil menepuk bahu Sanji.

"Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak menghiburku."

"Yaahh, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar Luffy tidak bertanya lagi tentang rencana kita semua."

"Kalian kejam. Kenapa harus aku yang kena semua ini?"

"Besabarlah. Hanya untuk hari ini kau sial Sanji. Besok-besoknya tidak akan lagi kok."

"Hey Sanji, kenapa kau murung begitu? Aku masih mau tambah," kata Luffy yang tiba-tiba muncul. Mulutnya masih penuh daging.

"Iya iya," jawab Sanji lemas.

"Hm? Kenapa Sanji lemas begitu? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Luffy.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Dia sehat-sehat saja," jawab Usopp.

-#-#-#-

"ENAAAKKK! BENAR-BENAR ENAAAAAAAKKKK!"

"Luffy, bisa minta tolong? Berhentilah memesan," pinta Sanji sambil menangis.

"Eeeehh, kenapa? Katanya aku boleh memesan beribu-ribu porsi? Aku akan berhenti memesan kalau aku sudah kenyang," kata Luffy yang kini terlihat sangat gendut.

"Luffy...KAU SUDAH MEMESAN SAMPAI PULUHAN RIBU DAGING! DAN KAU MASIH BELUM KENYANG? MUATAN PERUTMU SEBESAR APA?" teriak Sanji frustasi seraya menunjuk tumpukan piring kotor.

"Kau tidak perlu semarah itu Sanji. Anggap saja aku baru memesan satu porsi daging," kata Luffy dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Luufffyyyyy...kalau kau masih memesan, untuk seterusnya, kau tidak boleh makan di _Baratie_ lagi. Pilih yang mana? Berhenti memesan atau tidak makan di _Baratie_ untuk selamanya?" ancam Sanji sambil memasang muka _deathglare_. Aura pembunuh terpancar darinya.

"Hiaaa! Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan berhenti memesan!" jawab Luffy dengan panik. Mendingan berhenti memesan daripada selamanya tidak makan di _Baratie_ lagi. Kalau tidak bisa makan di _Baratie_ lagi, dia mau makan di mana? Luffy 'kan sama sekali tidak pandai masak. Dan Luffy sama sekali tidak mau mengambil resiko mati kelaparan.

"Bagus. Lagipula hari sudah mau sore, kalian pulanglah. _Baratie _ mau tutup."

"Kenapa tutupnya cepat sekali? Sekarang baru jam 4 lewat. Biasanya kalian tutup malam."

"Hari ini banyak koki yang pergi berlibur. Ayahku juga pergi selama seminggu. Jadi selama seminggu, _Baratie_ cepat tutup."

"Hey Sanji. Ayahmu pergi 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku saja? (DON'T NEGATIVE THINKING)" tanya Luffy.

"Tidak apa-apa nih? Kakekmu pernah memarahiku saat kau mengajakku menginap di rumahmu waktu SMP," kata Sanji sedikit merinding ketika mengingat kakek Luffy yang hampir membunuhnya dulu.

Garp, kakeknya Luffy, pernah mengira kalau Sanji membuntuti Luffy sampai ke rumahnya. Aduh, pikirannya kenapa sampai ke situ? Untung saja Luffy menghentikan aksi kakeknya itu. Kalau tidak, Sanji sudah mati di tangan Garp.

"Tenang saja. Hari ini _Jii-chan_ sedang ada tugas di luar kota. Dia jarang sekali ke rumahku. Jadi tidak apa-apa," jawab Luffy dengan riangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu. Tunggu dulu ya, aku mau tutup _Baratie_ dulu."

"Sanji, jangan lupa bawa bahan makanan untuk masak nanti. Terutama daging. Soalnya di rumahku lagi kehabisan bahan makanan."

"Aku mengerti _senchou_," jawab Sanji kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Luffy.

Sementara teman-temannya menatap Luffy dengan tatapan terkejut. Kecuali Zoro. Kalau Zoro dia terlihat sangat syok. Cieeee, ada yang cemburu nih.

"Anu, Luffy. Sanji pernah menginap di rumahmu ya?" tanya Zoro ragu-ragu. Cieeee, cemburu yaaaaa?

"Iya. Sanji pernah menginap di rumahku waktu SMP," jawab Luffy dengan riangnya. Membuat hati Zoro seakan tertusuk ribuan pedang.

"Se-sekamar?" tanya Zoro gugup. Takut dengan jawaban Luffy.

"Iya. Kami tidur sekamar. Bahkan seranjang." Jawab Luffy polos. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa jawabannya membuat Zoro membatu. Sedangkan teman-temannya sedikit syok dengan jawaban Luffy. Tapi di sisi lain, mereka tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Zoro yang menurut mereka itu lucu.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku? Bukannya aku ini teman pertamamu waktu SMP."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengajakmu Zoro. Tapi waktu itu kau pergi ke tempat pertandingan _kendo_ selama 10 hari 'kan? Jadi aku hanya mengajak Sanji." Zoro semakin syok.

'_Se-seharusnya aku tidak ikut pertandingan waktu itu! Bodohnya aku!'_ batin Zoro yang merasa SANGAT menyesal.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Sanji pernah menginap di rumahmu. Kira-kira apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di atas ranjang ya? Jangan-jangan..." pikiran Vivi melayang entah kemana lagi. Parasnya merona. Dia membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Luffy dan Sanji di atas ranjang. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Vivi yang tidak pernah berubah itu.

"Kumohon jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Vivi. Kami hanya tidur biasa saja. Sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Luffy dengan tegas. Jawabannya membuat Zoro sedikit lega.

"Kalian Cuma tidur biasa saja? Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kenapa begitu? Tidak bisakah kalian berpegangan tangan atau semacamnya?" pertanyaan dari Vivi lagi-lagi membuat hati Zoro seakan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Vivi jangan bertanya seperti itu. Nanti Zoro sakit hati," bisik Nami.

"Ah iya. Aku lupa." Melihat Vivi dan Nami bisik-bisik, Zoro jadi curiga.

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan?"

"R-a-h-a-s-i-a," jawab Nami sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sikapnya itu membuat Zoro tambah kesal dengannya.

"Maafkan aku ya Zoro-_san_," kata Vivi sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Zoro semakin curiga dengan sikap Vivi yang mendadak berubah itu.

'_Sepertinya mereka mau meengerjaiku_' batin Zoro.

"Sanji kau sudah siap?" tanya Luffy yang sedetik kemudian sosok Sanji muncul

"Iya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ayo kita pergi."

"Kalian benar-benar mau tidur seranjang?" tanya Zoro dengan nada yang penuh kecemburuan. Cieeeeee.

"Kalau itu sih tergantung Sanji. Waktu itu, Sanji yang memutuskan untuk tidur di kamarku. Padahal banyak kamar yang kosong," jawab Luffy santai. Lagi-lagi jawaban Luffy mambuat Zoro membatu. Zoro sangat zyok.

"Be-benarkah itu alis dart?" tanya Zoro ragu-ragu. Dia mulai tidak rela kalau Sanji mau tidur di kamar Luffy.

"Iya. Waktu itu akulah yang **meminta** untuk **tidur** di **kamar Luffy**," jawab Sanji. Kali ini Zoro benar-benar hancur. Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk hatinya. Terutama di bagian 'meminta', 'tidur', dan 'kamar Luffy'. Kasihan sekali kau Zoro.

"Jadi sekarang Sanji-_san_ mau tidur di kamar Luffy-_san_?" tanya Vivi dengan tubuh bergetar sangking senangnya.

"Iya. Lagipula Luffy tidak keberatan," jawab Sanji santai.

_Jedaaaaarrrr_

Jawaban Sanji bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Sungguh, Zoro tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia syok setengah mati.

Sanji dan Luffy akan tidur seranjang berdua?

WHAT THE HELL?

Haha, ini bercanda 'kan?

Zoro sudah tidak dapat lagi membayangkan mereka berdua tidur bersama. Rasanya jantungnya mau meledak. Zoro pasti mendadak menjadi gila. Mendengar Sanji dan Luffy tidur bersama saja sudah membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Tidak.

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Zoro tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Satu-satunya cara agar Sanji dan Luffy tidak tidur bersama adalah...

"Aku juga ingin menginap di rumahmu Luffy," kata Zoro dengan tegas.

Ya. Satu-satunya cara adalah ikut menginap di rumah Luffy. Hanya itu caranya agar mereka tidak tidur bersama. Keputusan mutlak. Zoro akan menginap di rumah Luffy juga. Apapun yang terjadi, Zoro tidak akan mengubah rencananya. Biarpun Luffy menolak, dia akan tetap bersikeras untuk menginap di rumah Luffy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh menginap di rumahku," jawab Luffy.

"TERIMA KASIH LUFFY! KAU BENAR-BENAR BAIK!" teriak Zoro kegirangan. Teman-temannya sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Zoro tadi. Ternyata Zoro bisa seperti itu juga. Gak nyangka.

"Eh, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

Teman-temannya curiga dengan Zoro. Jangan-jangan Zoro punya rencana tersembunyi. Sampai-sampai dia kegirangan ketika Luffy memperbolehkannya menginap di rumah Luffy. Nami, Vivi, dan Usopp saling pandang. Pandangan mereka seolah mengatakan 'kau pasti berpikiran sama denganku'.

Mereka bertiga pun tersenyum. Mereka sudah tahu rencana Zoro. Sangat kelihatan dari gelagatnya. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini, mereka bertiga pun melaksanakan rencana mereka.

"Luffy, kami boleh menginap di rumahmu juga?" tanya Nami.

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba..."

"Kami juga temanmu. Jadi sesama teman, kita harus selalu bersama 'kan?" tanya Vivi.

"Kalau Zoro dan Sanji boleh menginap di rumahmu, berarti kami juga boleh," kata Usopp.

"Tunggu dulu. Orang tua kalian tidak pergi 'kan?" tanya Zoro. Dia mulai curiga dengan ketiga temannya ini.

"Zoro, kau tahu 'kan kalau ibuku seorang polisi? Jadi dia tidak pernah ada di rumah. Kakakku sering keluar rumah."

"Kalau ayahku sama seperti ayahnya Luffy. Dia pergi jauh sejak aku masih kecil."

"Ayahku selalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Aku jadi kesepian di rumah."

"Semua alasan kalian tidak bisa kuterima," kata Zoro. Dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka bertiga menginap di rumah Luffy. Zoro yakin, pasti mereka bertiga mau mencari informasi tentang Sanji dan Zoro. Akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka mendapat informasi tentang Sanji dan Zoro. Mereka pasti akan menyebarluaskan ke seluruh kampus.

"Tidak masalah kok. Tambah ramai tambah seru," jawab Luffy

"Tapi..."

"Hey _marimo_, sejak kapan kau yang memutuskan? Luffy yang punya rumah, berarti Luffylah yang memutuskan. Mereka teman kita 'kan? Wajar saja kalau mereka mau menginap di rumah Luffy."

"Luffy pasti keberatan. Nanti rumahnya jadi berantakan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok. Kalau soal berantakannya, rumahku memang sering berantakan."

"Betul itu. Kalau kau memikirkan masalah berantakan, kita semua bisa sama-sama membereskannya."

"Hey _marimo_, kalau kau keberatan, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut menginap. Yang seperti itu bukan teman namanya."

"Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Sanji. Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut saja."

"Ukh..." Zoro tidak dapat melawan lagi. Kenapa sih tidak ada yang mau mendukung dia? Malang sekali nasibnya.

"Baiklah. Sesuka kalian saja." Zoro mendesah pelan. Dia sudah kalah mutlak dalam peperangan mulut dengan mereka semua

"MAKASIH ZORO!"

'_Kalau ada masalah, aku tidak mau tahu!'_

-#-#-#-

Rumah Luffy.

Teman-temannya syok melihat rumah Luffy yang ternyata sebesar istana. Kalau Sanji agak sedikit terkejut melihat rumah Luffy yang sekarang besarnya sepuluh kali lipat dari yang dulu.

"Luffy~~ ternyata kau kaya sekali ya~~" Nami langsung mendekati Luffy. Matanya berbentuk berry. Dasar mata duitan!

"Jangan sok baik."

"Luffy, aku baru tahu kalau kau sekaya ini," kata Usopp takjub.

"Rumahmu besarnya lima kali lipat dari rumahku," kata Vivi.

"Seumur-umur hidupku, baru kali ini kulihat rumah sebesar ini. Rumahmu lebih luas dari lapangan futsal," kata Zoro.

"Sejak kapan kau memperbesar rumahmu?" tanya Sanji.

"Sejak kita masuk SMA. _Jii-chan_ ingin memperbesar halaman belakang untuk membuat taman dan kolam renang," jawab Luffy santai.

'_Tidak heran dia selalu membawa uang 100.000.'_ batin semuanya. Ternyata ketua geng _Mugiwara_ adalah orang yang sangat kaya.

"Ayo masuk. Tidak usah malu-malu," begitu masuk, mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Banyak pajangan yang terbuat dari emas. Tepat di hadapan mereka semua terlihatlah sebuah TV layar flat berukuran raksasa. Dan banyak barang-barang yang terbuat dari berlian. Rumah itu terlihat sangat berkilauan. Mata mereka terbelalak melihat pemandangan di dalam rumah itu. Mulut mereka menganga dengan lebar.

"Lu-Luffy, ini benar-benar rumah 'kan?" tanya Usopp yang masih syok.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya rumahmu seperti istana. Banyak sekali pajangan rumahmu yang terbuat dari emas. Apa itu emas asli?"

"Iya. Itu memang emas asli. Kalau kalian suka dengan pajangan rumahku, silahkan ambil. Kami kerepotan menyimpannya," ucapan Luffy membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

"BENARKAH? KAMI BOLEH AMBIL PAJANGAN DI RUMAHMU?" teriak mereka tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kalian boleh ambil tiga buah."

"Luffy~~ satu pajangan harganya berapa kalau dijual?" tanya Nami yang matanya berubah menjadi berry.

"Kalau tidak salah yang kecil 10 juta dan yang besar 50 juta (GILA! MAHAL BANGET!). Ada juga yang sampai 300 juta. Tapi _jii-chan _menyimpannya entah di mana, " jawab Luffy dengan entengnya.

"APA? KAU BERCANDA?" teriak semuanya kaget. Kenapa Luffy bisa berbicara hal itu dengan entengnya?

"Aku tidak bercanda. Soalnya semua pajangan yang ada disini dibuat dari emas asli. Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan harga emas asli berapa."

"I-iya juga sih."

"Kalian terserah mau ambil yang mana. Kalau mau yang besar, ambillah. Kami repot menyimpan yang besar."

"Terima kasih Luffy. Kau benar-benar berhati mulia."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Dari awal aku memang berencana untuk memberikannya kepada kalian. _Jii-chan_ juga menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepada kalian semua."

"Luffy, sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan mebuatkanmu makanan yang paling enak yang pernah kumasak. Kau mau 'kan?" tanya Sanji.

"Tanpa ditanya pun aku memang ingin kau membuatkanku makanan yang paling enak. Jadi sekarang mari kita berpesta!"

-#-#-#-

(_Skip time_)

Jam 22.30.

Geng _Mugiwara_ baru saja selesai berpesta di rumah Luffy. Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Luffy yang tidak disangka-sangka rumahnya sebesar istana.

"Aaahh, benar-benar pesta yang menyenangkan."

"Makanannya juga sangat enak."

"Baru pertama kali aku minum sake seenak itu."

"Dapurnya mewah sekali. Nyaman sekali memasak di dapur itu."

"Baru kali ini aku makan malam dengan meriah. Biasanya selalu tenang."

"Baru kali ini aku melihat emas sebanyak ini. Aku akan kaya raya jika menjual pajangan emas itu."

"Hey, ayo tidur. Aku ngantuk nih." Zoro menguap lebar. Mendengar perkataan Zoro, Nami, Usopp, dan Vivi langsung berbisik-bisik. Tapi tidak ada yang curiga dengan sikap mereka bertiga.

"Kalian mau tidur sekamar? Aku punya kamar yang cukup luas. Cukup untuk kita semua. Tempat tidurnya terpisah kok," kata Luffy.

"Bolehlah. Lebih seru kalau tidur bareng. Jadi tidak sepi," jawab Sanji.

"Kami juga tidak keberatan," jawab Nami, Usopp, dan Vivi sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang curiga dengan mereka bertiga.

"Sama," jawab Zoro setengah sadar.

"Ayo. Kutunjukkan kamarnya."

-#-#-#-

Krreekkk

Terbukalah pintu kamar Luffy. Gelapnya ruangan tersebut membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat apa-apa (tentu saja).

"Lu-Luffy, ruangan apa ini?" Usopp ketakutan.

"Ini kamar kita. Tidak usah takut. Sama sekali tidak ada hantu di sini," kata Luffy seraya menyalakan saklar lampu.

"EEEHH? HA-HANTU? JA-JADI ADA HANTU DI SINI?" teriak Usopp histeris. Badannya jadi gemetar.

"Oi oi, yang kubilang 'tidak ada hantu', bukannya 'ada hantu'. Tidak usah takut begitu."

"Ooo, jadi tidak ada hantu toh. Bikin takut saja." Usopp menghembuskan napas lega.

"Coba ada hantu. Pasti lebih seru." Zoro tersenyum mengerikan. Dia ingin menakut-nakuti Usopp. Usopp langsung ketakutan lagi. Badan mereka bergemetar.

"Aku lupa bilang Usopp. Di rumahku, selalu ada hantu. Hantu itu sering muncul saat malam Selasa." Luffy ikut-ikutan menakut-nakuti Usopp. Wajahnya penuh horror.

"Ma-malam Selasa? Ta-tapi sekarang malam Selasa," kata Usopp terbata-bata. Garis-garis biru muncul di wajahnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Mungkin dia akan muncul malam ini."

"TU-TUNGGU DULU! KAU BILANG TIDAK ADA HANTU DI SINI!"

"Memang tidak ada, kecuali hari Selasa. Jadi lebih baik kau hati-hati. Karena hantu itu akan memakanmu hidup-hidup jika kau ribut."

"Me-me-me-memakan?"

"Luffy, jangan bikin dia ketakutan. Ceritamu itu sama sekali tidak benar," ucapan Sanji membuat Usopp sedikit lega.

"Dengar Usopp, hantu memang muncul setiap malam Selasa. Tapi kalau kau ribut sedikit saja, hantu itu akan menyeretmu ke neraka. Soalnya hantu itu sangat tidak suka keributan." Sanji menyalakan korek api lalu mendekatkan api itu ke wajahnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat sangat horror.

"GYAAAAAA! TI-TIDAK! A-AKU TIDAK MAU DISERET KE NERAKA! _KA-KAMISAMAAAAAAAAA!_ A-AMPUNILAH DOSA-DOSAKU SELAMA INI!" Usopp bersujud meminta maaf. Mereka menangis ala _anime style_. Teman-temannya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Usopp yang sangat lebay itu.

"Anu, Usopp. Kau tidak usah takut. Yang kami semua bilang bohongan kok. Kami cuma mau menakut-nakutimu saja."

"Eh? Ja-jadi cuma bohongan?"

"Iya. Rumah Luffy ini sama sekali tidak pernah ada hantunya. Aku pernah menginap di sini, jadi aku kenal sekali bagaimana situasi di rumah Luffy."

"U-untunglah. Kalian ini bikin aku takut saja."

"Maaf."

"Hey, ayo tidur. Sudah tengah malam nih," kata Zoro sambil menguap lebar.

"Iya. Aku sudah ngantuk."

-#-#-#-

Geng _Mugiwara_ bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Di kamar Luffy, ada 12 ranjang berukuran _king size_. Jadi mereka tidur berpisah-pisah. Nami, Vivi, dan Usopp yang mengetahui kalau ranjangnya terpisah-pisah merasa kecewa. Kalau saja ranjangnya tidak terpisah, mereka bisa mengambil gambar yang sangat bagus. Zoro juga merasa kecewa, tapi di satu sisi lain dia merasa tenang. Sedangkan Luffy dan Sanji sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Aku matikan lampunya ya?" tanya Luffy. Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju.

KLAP

Lampu dimatikan. Mereka semua tidur dengan tenang. Minus para cowok. Mereka semua tidur dengan sangat berantakan. Luffy tidurnya di tengah-tengah ranjangnya dan ranjang Zoro. Zoro tidur hampir sama dengan Luffy. Sanji badannya sampai jatuh dari ranjangnya. Usopp kakinya naik ke atas. Nami dan Vivi tidur dengan normal layaknya manusia biasa.

(Urutan : Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Vivi. Jika ada yang kurang mengerti silahkan lihat komiknya. Adegan saat mereka tidur di Arabasta.)

-#-#-#-

Tik tik tik.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 23.30.

Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji yang entah kenapa terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka bertiga langsung duduk.

"Kalian kenapa bagun?" tanya Luffy.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku terbangun saja," jawab Zoro dan Sanji kompak. Cieeeee~~

"Kalau begitu sama denganku."

...

Diam.

Mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara lagi. Entah karena canggung atau tidak ada topik pembicaraan yang bagus dibicarakan. Entah kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak merasa ngantuk lagi.

...

...

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zoro memecahkan keheningan. "Luffy, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Zoro dengan nada serius.

Luffy menoleh ke Zoro. Dia sedikit heran dengan Zoro. Luffy terhening sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Saat kau berkelahi dengan Ace, entah kenapa kau tiba-tiba terlihat kaget dan tidak bisa memukul Ace. Sebenarnya ada apa? Padahal awalnya kau terlihat sangat serius," pertanyaan Zoro membuat Luffy sedikit tersentak. Sebelum Luffy menjawab, Sanji memberikannya pertanyaan.

"Itu benar. Sewaktu kau mau memukul Ace, tiba-tiba kau terkejut. Dan kau tidak bisa memukul Ace, atau lebih tepatnya kau sengaja melesetkan pukulanmu. Padahal Ace tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa kau bisa begitu?"

Luffy terdiam. Dia menunduk sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan. Zoro dan Sanji menatap Luffy dengan serius. Mereka menunggu jawaban. Setelah terhening sesaat, Luffy menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya..."

_~~...FLASHBACK : ON...~~_

"_Pertarungan...DIMULAI!"_

_Setelah aba-aba pertarungan diumumkan, Luffy segera berlari ke arah Ace dengan cepat. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Siap untuk memukul Ace dengan kuat. Ace sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia hanya tersenyum. Luffy merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap Ace yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dia tetap melancarkan pukulannya._

"_..."_

_Luffy terkejut. Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat apa yang gerakan mulut Ace. Ace seperti mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luffy. Meski tidak bersuara sekalipun. Meskipun dari jauh sekalipun, dia tetap bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan sepertinya hanya Luffylah yang melihat apa yang dikatakan Ace._

_Luffy tetap berlari ke arah Ace. Dengan perasaan ragu-ragu, ia memukul Ace. Tapi sebelum pukulan itu mengenai wajah Ace, Ace mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luffy dan membisikkan sesuatu._

"_..."_

_Luffy sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dibisikkan Ace kepadanya. Luffy pun sengaja melesetkan pukulannya dan Ace pun memukul Luffy tepat di perutnya._

_BUAGH_

"_Kkkhhh..." Luffy mendesah kesakitan. Dia langsung memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat panas. Para penonton terkejut. Mereka kira pukulan Luffy akan tepat mengenai wajah Ace. Tapi ternyata tidak._

_Zoro dan Sanji langsung menatap Luffy dengan serius. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengira bahwa Luffy sengaja melesetkan pukulannya. Tapi mereka belum tahu alasannya._

"_Kkkhhh...ke-kenapa rasanya panas?" tanya Luffy yang masih memegang perutnya._

"_Sepertinya kau kekurangan informasi. Aku dijuluki hiken bukan tanpa alasan. Tidak heran jika tinjuku menimbulkan rasa panas," jawab Ace dengan seringai tak terdefinisi._

"_Huh. Bagus juga tinjumu. Tidak kusangka rasanya seperti ini." Luffy kembali berdiri. Dia mengelap darah yang mengalir di bibirnya._

"_Ternyata kau kuat juga. Tidak heran gengmu geng terkuat nomor dua setelah kami."_

"_Ini baru awal. Aku tadi sudah berlatih. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan merebut posisi nomor satu darimu."_

"_Kita lihat saja. Apa kau bisa merebut posisi nomor satu itu dariku. Dengan perasaan seperti itu, rasanya tidak akan mungkin."_

"_Aku tidak akan terkecoh dengan omonganmu tadi. Sekarang aku akan serius." Luffy kembali melancarkan pukulannya. Tapi dengan cepat, Ace langsung menangkisnya dengan tangannya. Lalu Ace kembali melancarkan pukulannya ke wajah Luffy._

_BUAGH_

_Luffy terlempar dengan jauh. Teman-temannya menatap Luffy dengan khawatir. Darah termuntahkan dari mulut Luffy._

'_I-ini bukan main-main. Kenapa pukulannya sekuat itu? Ditambah lagi rasa panas dan kecepatan pukulannya. Benar-benar tak terkalahkan. Tidak heran dia ketua geng terkuat nomor satu di Grand Line,' batin Luffy._

"_Kenapa? Apa kau mau menyerah, Monkey D Luffy?" tanya Ace._

"_Jangan harap. Baru segini tidak akan membuatku menyerah." Luffy kembali berdiri. Ace tersenyum melihat sikap Luffy._

"_Kau hebat sekali. Sepertinya kau memang akan merebut posisi nomor satu dariku."_

"_Bukan sepertinya, tapi memang. Aku akan merebur posisi nomor satu darimu," jawab Luffy dengan penuh percaya diri._

"_Kalau kau bisa memukulku. Dengan perasaanmu yang seperti itu, kau akan sulit memukulku."_

"_Tidak! Aku pasti bisa memukulmu!"_

"_Kalau bisa, coba buktikan."_

"_Baiklah! Terima ini!" Luffy kembali berlari ke Ace. Ace hanya tersenyum menatap Luffy yang menjadi mangsanya._

"_Sebaiknya hentikan niatmu itu. kau yang sekarang ini tidak akan bisa memukulku." Ace kembali menahan tangan Luffy dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Luffy dengan sangat kuat._

"_AAAKKHHH!" Luffy berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya terasa sangat panas. Rasanya tulang-tulangnya akan segera patah. Tapi, Luffy tidak menyerah. Di melancarkan tendangan ke perut Ace, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Karena Ace menahannya dengan lututnya. Kedua obsidian Luffy terbelalak syok. Kenapa Ace bisa menahan semua serangannya? Kalau begini terus bagaimana Luffy bisa memukul Ace?_

"_Kenapa? Kaget? Kalau cuma segini saja, aku gampang menahannya."_

"_Kkkhhhh..." Luffy lekas mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya yang terasa terbakar._

"_Kita tidak punya waktu untuk main-main. Lebih baik kuselesaikan saja pertarungan ini," dengan cepat Ace menendang Luffy sehingga Luffy terlempar dengan sangat jauh._

"_Panas! Panas sekali!" Luffy memegang bagian yang ditendang Ace tadi. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka. Padahal baru beberapa pukulan, tapi Luffy tidak dapat berdiri lagi._

"_Luffy sudah cukup! Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" teriak Nami. Semuanya menatap Luffy dengan khawatir._

"_Tidak! Aku masih belum menyerah!" dengan sekuat tenaga Luffy berdiri kembali. Rasa sakit menjalar ke tubuhnya. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak menjadi penghalang Luffy untuk mengalahkan Ace. Luffy pun kembali berlari ke arah Ace dan berniat memukulnya lagi._

"_Kau...benar-benar keras kepala." Ace menghela napas panjang dan ia siap-siap untuk memukul Luffy lagi. Dan..._

_BUAGH_

_Tinju melesat ke perut Luffy. Darah termuntahkan dari mulut Luffy. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa benar-benar tidak dapat Luffy tahan lagi. Disaat Luffy akan terjatuh, Ace menopang tubuhnya dengan sigap. Luffy terbelalak dengan perlakuan Ace._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Luffy mencoba berontak._

"_Kuberitahu satu hal Luffy. Jika kau memang ingin mengalahkanku, lawanlah aku dengan serius."_

"_Kau kira aku tidak serius? Aku serius!"_

"_Benarkah? Kalau kau serius, kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa memukulku? Kau terlihat ragu ketika mau memukulku."_

"_Siapa yang ragu? Aku benar-benar serius! Dan aku akan mengalahkanmu!"_

"_Dengar. Aku peringatkanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Ace mempersempit jarak. Lalu membisikkan Luffy sesuatu._

"_Jika kau bertarung dengan perasaan seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," bisik Ace kemudian melepaskan Luffy dan Luffy pun tersungkur ke tanah._

_Para penonton sedikit kebingungan. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya salah satu siswa._

"_Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Ace bisikkan sehingga Luffy menjadi begitu," jawab siswa lainnya._

_Teman-teman Luffy semakin khawatir. "Lu-Luffy. Kau kenapa?" tanya Nami._

_Zoro dan Sanji sedari tadi menatap pertarungan itu dengan serius. Mereka menyadari sesuatu dari Ace. Tapi apa?_

'_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?'_

_~~...FLASHBACK : OFF...~~_

Selesai bercerita. Zoro dan Sanji menatap Luffy dengan serius sekaligus sedikit terkejut. Luffy hanya diam. Sampai Sanji memecahkan keheningan.

"Ternyata itu yang terjadi. Pantas saja kau jadi begitu."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Luffy."

"Terima kasih Zoro dan Sanji. Kuharap kalian bisa merahasiakan ini pada yang lainnya."

"Iya. Kami janji akan merahasiakannya. Tenang saja. Percayalah pada kami."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita kembali tidur. Aku ngantuk lagi nih," sebelum Luffy tertidur Zoro dan Sanji kembali menanyakan sesuatu kepada Luffy.

"Anu, Luffy aku mau bertanya lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau mau menerima ajakan _kencan_ Ace?"

"APA? KENAPA BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU?" teriak Luffy dengan keras. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang bangun. Atau memang sengaja tidak bangun. Paras Luffy merona. Kenapa Zoro dan Sanji bertanya hal seperti itu lagi?

"Aku hanya mau tahu saja."

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mau terima," jawab Luffy. Dia memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Parasnya masih merona.

"Kenapa kau melihat ke arah lain? Jangan-jangan jawabanmu iya." Sanji menggodanya.

"Ti-tidak kok! jangan sembarangan bicara!" paras Luffy merona berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"Kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan emosimu. Jujur saja."

"Po-pokoknya tidak!"

"Tapi Luffy, bukannya kau harus menuruti semua keinginan Ace? Jadi mau tak mau, kau harus menerima ajakannya."

"Benar itu. Terima saja. Kau akan menyesal kalu tidak menerimanya."

"CEREWET! URUS SAJA URUSAN KALIAN SENDIRI! AKU MAU TIDUR!" teriak Luffy sebesar-besarnya lalu kembali tidur. Zoro dan Sanji langsung jatuh dari tempat tidur. Rasanya indra pendengar mereka mau rusak. Ajaibnya, Nami, Vivi, dan Usopp benar-benar tidak terbangun! Zoro dan Sanji kembali naik ke ranjang.

"Dasar orang yang tidak jujur. Kelihatan sekali dari wajahmu," kata Zoro sambil tersenyum.

"Hari minggu nanti pasti akan seru."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kembali tidur," akhirnya Zoro dan Sanji kembali tidur.

Sedangkan Luffy sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Gara-gara pertanyaan kedua temannya itu, dia tidak bisa tidur. Justru dia jadi memikirkan Ace. Benar-benar teman yang tidak berperasaan.

'_Ugh! Kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau begini? Apa yang harus kujawab pada Ace nanti? Iya atau tidak? Iya atau tidak? Iya atau tidak? Tapi...hatiku mengatakan iya._' Luffy berpikir keras sampai kepalanya pusing.

'_AARRGGHH! Tidak tahu deh! Kuserahkan saja pada takdir!'_ karena stress akhirnya Luffy bisa kembali tidur.

Apakah Luffy mau menerima ajakan kencan Ace? Atau sebaliknya? Soal itu, jawabannya ada di chapter depan.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

><p>Author : Chapter ini sudah selesai. Saatnya balasan review.<p>

Vivi : Aku yang membalas review.

Nami : _With me again_.

Vivi : Pertama dari **namikaze noah**. Maaf kalau adegan AceLu tidak ada di chapter kemarin. Tapi permintaan anda sudah dikabulkan di chapter ini.

Nami : Di chapter ini kami menunjukkan adegan Luffy dan Ace saat bertarung. Semoga anda menikmatinya.

Vivi : Sebenarnya awalnya author mau membuat kami semua berkelahi dengan geng _Black Spade_. Tapi tidak jadi. Rencana Ace mendadak berubah.

Author : Maafkan aku.

Nami : Kedua dari **Shinahoshi 1**. Maklum Shina. Kalau tidak ada typo, berarti dunia mau berakhir. Author itu orang yang paling payah soal mengetik. Jadi selalu ada kesalahan saat dia mengetik.

Author : Nami, setelah ini kau ikut denganku. Ada yang mau kubicarakan #_killingaura #deathglare_

Nami : Ma-maaf.

Vivi : Mungkin Marco terserang virus 'mata duitan'. Dan mungkin saja Ace sudah diserang jurus negative hollow saat mau ke sekolah. Dan Smeker memang Nami jenis baru. Jadi berhati-hatilah

Ace : WTH! JANGAN SEENAKNYA BILANG LUFFY IMUT! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN SIAPAPUN YANG BILANG BEGITU! BIAR TUHAN SEKALIPUN! DAN AKU TIDAK PEDULI SAMA ANCAMANMU! RASAKAN INI! _HIKEN_-GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! #disiram air galon sama Luffy.

Luffy : Abaikan kesarapan Ace.

Vivi : Kyaaaa~~ Luffy tetap imut seperti biasa.

Nami : Lalu dari **feressaloveyaoi**. MEMANG! PASANGAN D BROTHER MEMANG PALING CUTE! AKU SUKA SEKALI!

Author : Fic Undercover Rockstar katanya mau didiscontinued. Jadi begitulah. Tenang saja, Ace akan sangat tersiksa di fic ini. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk tidak berhenti di tengah jalan.

Vivi : Terakhir dari **Ciel-Kky30**. Salam kenal juga. Makasih atas pujiannya. Author senang sekali lho.

Nami : Tenang saja. Di chapter depan anda akan melihat perjalanan kencan Luffy dan Ace.

Author : Makasih atas reviewnya. Yang mau, silahkan review. Aku tidak maksa.

_Jaa~~Nee~~_


	7. The thrilling first date

Author : Chapter 6 update. Maaf kelamaan.

Ace : Kudengar, Author mau hiatus dalam waktu yang lama. Apa benar begitu?

Author : Iya.

Ace : Kenapa?

Author : Akan kujelaskan nanti. Pertama, silahkan menikmati chapter ini dulu.

Luffy : Hmm? Hiatus itu apa?

Author and Ace : Lebih baik kau tidak usah pikirkan Luffy. Bisa-bisa kau _overheat_.

* * *

><p><strong>First Love in 2 Gank<strong>

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : AceLu**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-Chapter 6-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Di rumah Monkey D. Luffy.<p>

Pagi hari yang sangat...

"WUAAAAAAHHHH! TELAT! TELAT! TELAT!"

"SUDAH JAM SETENGAH SEMBILAN!"

"GAWAT! HARI INI YANG MENGAJAR SMOKER-_SENSEI_!"

"KITA PASTI BAKAL DIMARAHI SAMA SMOKER-_SENSEI_!"

"JELASLAH! DIA ITU DOSEN YANG PALING DISIPLIN SOAL WAKTU! KALAU TELAT SATU DETIK SAJA, DIA BAKAL MEMARAHI KITA!"

"GAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK MENDENGARKAN PENJELASANMU!"

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG BANGUNIN SICH?"

"KITA SEMUA TIDUR JAM SEBELAS LEWAT! JELAS KITA BANGUN KESIANGAN!"

"KENAPA JAM WEKERNYA TIDAK BUNYI?"

"AKU LUPA ATUR!"

"MASA BODOH DENGAN JAM WEKER ITU! SEKARANG KITA UDAH TELAT BANGET! KITA HARUS CEPAAAATT!"

...Tenang...?

Haha...tenang apanya?

Ralat, bukan tenang, tetapi AMAT SANGAT RIBUT!

Gara-gara tidur jam sebelas lewat, geng _Mugiwara_ bangun kesiangan. Bahkan Nami dan Vivi yang selalu tepat waktu juga tidak bisa bangun. Betapa kagetnya mereka ketika tahu bahwa sudah jam delapan lewat. Alhasil mereka semua kalang kabut.

"CEPAT MAKAN! HABIS MAKAN KITA LANGSUNG PERGI!" teriak Sanji sambil membawakan _onigiri_ yang bentuknya berantakan. Tidak peduli kalau hasil masakannya kacau balau.

"OK!" tidak basa-basi lagi, para cowok langsung melahap habis _onigiri_ itu. Tidak peduli bentuknya berantakan. Nami dan Vivi juga makan cepat-cepat.

"OGWE! AYYO KWITA PWERGIII!" kata Luffy dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

Geng _Mugiwara_ segera keluar dari rumah. Mereka berlari secepat kilat. Karena supir Luffy pergi berlibur(kerena suruhan Luffy), mereka berjalan kaki.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, tiba-tiba Sanji teringat sesuatu dan berhenti berlari. Teman-temannya memandang Sanji dengan heran. Mereka pun ikut berhenti.

"Sanji, kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Eeehh, apa kalian merasa ada yang kurang diantara kita?" tanya Sanji.

"Haaaahh?" semua melihat sekelilingnya dengan heran.

Nami akhirnya menghitung jumlah semuanya "1...2...3...4...5..." Nami berhenti menghitung. Dia akhirnya tahu siapa yang kurang diantara mereka.

"_Dia_ tidak ada," jawab Nami singkat. Yang lainnya pun akhirnya tahu siapa yang kurang.

"Dasar. Dia pasti..." Sanji memberi jeda. Dia terlalu kesal untuk mengucapkannya.

Hening.

Sejenak tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa.

Siapakah yang menghilang?

Tentu saja...

Salah satu anggota mereka yang kerjanya tidur terus, selalu minum sake, selalu nyasar dimana-mana, selalu menggunakan _haramaki_, selalu membawa tiga pedang kendo. Dan yang terakhir, berambut hijau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"ZORO! AWAS KAU!" dengan tampang sangar dan amarah yang memuncak, semuanya langsung kembali ke rumah Luffy. Dalam hati, mereka sudah nangis tersedu-sedu. Pasti sesampainya mereka di kampus, Smoker sudah membunuh mereka. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak mau mengambil resiko dimarahi sama Smoker ataupun sama kepala sekolah.

BRAK!

Dengan kasar, pintu rumah Luffy terbuka dengan lebarnya. Tidak peduli kalau rusak, tujuan mereka hanya satu. 'Mencari Zoro yang tersesat di rumah Luffy'.

"Luffy kau bersama Usopp cari di belakang. Aku bersama Sanji-_kun_ dan Vivi mencari di sebelah sana," perintah Nami. Luffy langsung mengangguk mengerti dan pergi.

"ROGER!"

-#-#-#-

Mari kita lihat keadaan Zoro.

"...Di mana yang lain? Lama banget," kata Zoro kepada dirinya sendiri (bego). Dia terlihat sangat kesal. Kini dia ada di depan rumah Luffy...

Hah?

Depan rumah Luffy?

Tunggu dulu. Bukannya dia tersesat di dalam rumah Luffy?

"Hey, aku tidak tersesat. Aku sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi, tapi karena mereka tidak muncul-muncul juga, aku tidur sebentar," kata Zoro yang entah bicara sama siapa. Dia menghadap langit. Bicara sama langit ya?

Agar lebih dimengerti, mari kita _flashback_ kejadian sebelumnya.

_~~...FLASHBACK : ON...~~_

_Zoro yang paling cepat selesai diantara teman-temannya langsung keluar dari rumah (meski nyasar sebentar) dan menunggu di depan rumah Luffy._

"_Hah...hah...lapar banget. Aku gak makan apa-apa. Pingin kembali, tapi takut tersesat. Rumah Luffy besar banget sich. Lebih baik aku menunggu mereka disini." kata Zoro pada dirinya sendiri. Kini dia banjir keringat. Hanya tersesat aja sampai banjir keringat kayak gitu._

_..._

_Satu menit kemudian._

_Zoro sudah mulai kesal menunggu teman-temannya yang tak kunjung keluar dari rumah Luffy. Makin lama dia semakin menghantuk. Dia berkali-kali menguap dengan lebar (awas. Nanti masuk lalat) Zoro pun beristirahat di bawah pohon._

"_Huaaaahhhhhmmm...mereka tidak muncul-muncul juga. Lebih baik aku tidur sebentar. Soalnya kemarin malam aku cuma tidur sebentar," kata Zoro yang sedetik kemudian dia tertidur di bawah pohon._

_Dan malangnya, tepat Zoro tertidur, teman-temannya sudah berlari keluar dengan cepat. Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Zoro ada di bawah pohon yang tepat berada disebelah mereka. Dan akhirnya Zoro tertinggal begitu saja._

_Setelah berlari cukup jauh, mereka menyadari kalau Zoro tidak ada. Dengan perasaan sangat marah, mereka kembali ke rumah Luffy. Dan tepat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Luffy, Zoro terbangun dari tidurnya dan kembali menunggu mereka._

_~~...FLASHBACK : OFF...~~_

Jadi begitulah.

Karena kesalahan Zoro, teman-temannya kembali mencari Zoro yang disangka tersesat di dalam rumah Luffy. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Lama banget sich. Bisa-bisa terlambat nich. Merepotkan saja," omel Zoro. Padahal dialah yang merepotkan teman-temannya.

-#-#-#-

Mari kita kembali ke Luffy dan yang lainnya.

"Kami sudah mencarinya tapi dia sama sekali tidak ada di belakang," kata Luffy yang baru saja kembali dari misinya. Napasnya tersenggal karena berlari-lari dan berteriak.

"Dia kemana sich? Dicari tidak ada, dipanggil tidak menjawab. Memangnya dia tersesat dimana?" omel Nami kesal.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kita sudah mencari di seluruh rumah ini, tapi kita sama sekali tidak menemukan dia."

"Dia beneran tersesat tidak sich?" tanya Usopp.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi kalau bukan tersesat? Dia itu paling sering terse-" jawab Sanji.

"Siapa tahu dia nunggu kita semua di luar. Tapi dia tidak sadar kalau kita udah keluar tadi," potong Usopp tiba-tiba. Semuanya pun membisu mendengar perkataan Usopp. Sama sekali tidak terlintas di kepala mereka bahwa siapa tahu saja Zoro memang menunggu mereka di luar.

"Sepertinya kau benar Usopp. Kalau dia tidak tersesat di rumahku, bisa saja dia menunggu di luar," kata Luffy.

"Kalau begitu coba kita cari di luar."

Disaat mereka ingin keluar, muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut hijau yang mereka cari dari tadi. Wajah pemuda itu tampak sangat kesal. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya berwajah sedikit terkejut.

"Ternyata kalian masih ada di sini. Lama banget sich. Aku udah nunggu di luar dari tadi tahu," omel Zoro.

"Ternyata yang kau katakan itu benar Usopp. _Marimo_ ini menunggu kita di luar dari tadi," kata Sanji.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _marimo_?" protes Zoro tak terima. Udah nunggu lama-lama, dapat hinaan pula dari Sanji.

Sanji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zoro. Dia cuek saja. Nami pun bertanya kepada Zoro "Zoro, dari tadi kau ada di mana?" tanya nami dengan nada selembut mungkin. Tapi Zoro sama sekali tidak merasa ragu dengan nada itu.

"Aku di mana? Tentu saja aku ada di luar menunggu kalian semua. Bukannya aku sudah bilang tadi. Aku capek banget tahu menunggu kalian semua, ditambah lagi aku belum makan sama sekali. Aku paling cepat siap diantara kalian semua, jadi aku di luar saja dulu. Karena lama, aku tidur sebentar. Setelah itu aku bangun dan kembali menunggu kalian lagi. Karena aku dengar keributan di dalam rumah, aku memeriksanya. Dan ternyata kalian semua ada di sini," jelas Zoro panjang lebar. Penjelasannya membuat teman-temannya membisu.

"Eeehh, kau menunggu di mana?" tanya Nami lagi.

"Awalnya aku menunggu di depan pagar, tapi karena panas dan ngantuk, aku menunggu di bawah pohon. Lalu aku tertidur," jawab Zoro.

"Hahaha...pantas saja kita tidak melihat si _marimo_ ini." Sanji tertawa ringan, disusul dengan tawa yang lainnya juga. Zoro kebingungan karena teman-temannya tertawa layaknya orang gila. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Kalian sudah gila ya?" tanya Zoro. Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti tertawa. Mereka terdiam.

"Lebih baik kau cepat berlindung Zoro. Karena bisa saja kau sekarat karena serangan ini," kata Nami dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Oi oi, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Begini tuan pendekar yang terhormat. Di saat anda menunggu kami semua, anda bilang bahwa anda tertidur 'kan? Dan anda tertidur di bawah pohon. Apakah anda tidak sadar bagaimana pakaian anda sekarang? Pakai jaket warna hijau, celana anda juga berwarna hijau, tas warna hijau, ditambah lagi rambut anda berwarna hijau. Lalu kepala anda pasti menunduk. Salahkah jika kami semua mengira anda adalah pohon? (wah wah, Zoro benar-benar dihina) Lagipula anda tertutup oleh bayangan, jadi kami tidak bisa melihat anda dengan jelas. Dan saat itu, kami keluar dari rumah. Kami tersadar bahwa anda tidak ada, lalu kami kembali masuk ke dalam rumah ini untuk mencari anda. Kami kira anda tersesat di dalam rumah ini. Akhirnya anda pun masuk ke rumah ini. Dan bicara soal siapa yang salah adalah...KAU ZORO! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! ANDAI SAJA KAU TIDAK TIDUR, KAU PASTI TAHU KALAU KAMI KELUAR! KENAPA KAU MALAH TIDUR HAH? BAYANGKAN SAJA, KITA MATI-MATIAN MENCARIMU DI RUMAH SEBESAR INI DAN BERTERIAK KERAS SAMPAI SUARA KAMI HAMPIR HILANG DAN BANJIR KERINGAT BEGINI SEDANGKAN KAU ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR DI BAWAH POHON? DAN APA YANG KAMI DAPATKAN BEGITU KAU MASUK? KAU LANGSUNG MENGOMELI KAMI SEMUA! SEHARUSNYA KAMILAH YANG HARUS MENGOMELIMU DULUAN! GARA-GARA KAU KITA SANGAT TERLAMBAT! KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT SATU JAM, DAN 15 MENIT LAGI ISTIRAHAT! AKU TIDAK MAU MENANGGUNG RESIKO DIHABISI SAMA SMOKER-_SENSEEEEEIIIIIIIII_!" selesai. Nami menjelaskan dengan sangat sopan dibagian awalnya. Tetapi di bagian akhirnya malah seperti ini. Napasnya terasa sangat berat. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Suaranya seakan habis.

"Kita tidak punya waktu _minna_. Cepat habisi dia lalu pergi," perintah Nami.

"OK!" jawab semuanya dengan senyuman orang baik alias senyuman iblis. Zoro kontan membatu melihat senyum mereka semua. Dia pasti bakal dihajar habis-habisan, dan mungkin saja dibunuh.

Semuanya melangkah perlahan-lahan. Zoro yang hendak membuka pintu langsung berhenti ketika mengetahui siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Ternyata Luffy ada yang ada di belakangnya. Entah sejak kapan dia berpindah tempat.

"Eits, kau tidak boleh pergi Zoro~~~" kata Luffy dengan nada lembut alias nada mengerikan. _Plus_ senyuman manisnya, atau lebih tepatnya senyuman iblis yang lebih mengerikan daripada yang lain.

"Eeehhh..." Zoro semakin merinding begitu mendengar nada Luffy.

"Baiklah tuan pendekar yang terhormat. Persiapkan dirimu."

"Tung-"

BUAGH!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya, Roronoa Zoro telah dihabisi hanya dengan satu pukulan.

Kita doakan semoga dia tidak mati. Amin.

* * *

><p>Universitas Grand Line.<p>

Kelas Ace.

Ace benar-benar kesal setengah mati.

Bagaimana dia tidak kesal, dari kemarin dia bongkar-bongkar baju sampai kamarnya jadi kapal pecah. Memakan waktu yang sangat lama pula. Hasilnya, dia sama sekaali tidak menemukan baju yang bagus untuk dipakai. Sia-sia dia bongkar bajunya. Apalagi ngeberesin bajunya butuh tenaga lagi, Sabo dan Marco langsung pulang begitu aja. Tulang-tulangnya serasa mau retak.

Malamnya, karena tidak ada makanan, dia pergi keluar untuk makan. Semua tempat makan di dekat rumahnya udah tutup semua. Sabo dan Marco lagi pergi dari rumah. Terpaksa dia cari makanan ke kota sebelah dengan jalan kaki, karena taxi sama sekali gak ada yang lewat. Setelah ketemu, dia sama sekali gak bisa beli makanan, karena dia LUPA BAWA DOMPET! Ace kesal sekali. Akhirnya dia tidak jadi beli makanan dan pulang ke rumahnya. Sampai di rumahnya, kakinya udah gak bisa digerakin lagi. Dia langsung tidur, gak peduli kalau belum makan. Tapi, matanya malah gak mau terpejam. Perutnya sangat lapar, mau masak, tidak ada bahan. Mau nonton, gak ada siaran yang menarik. Pasrah, akhirnya Ace bengong aja sampai jam 6, dan akhirnya dia tertidur juga.

Karena cuma tidur satu jam, dia hampir telat ke sekolah. Dia juga tidak sarapan pagi. Lagi-lagi penampilannya seperti zombie. Jelas yang lainnya kaget lagi. Kalau Sabo dan Marco bukan kaget lagi, justru mereka ketawa tepingkal-pingkal. Air mata mereka sampai keluar. Ace betul-betul kesal. Ingin rasanya membanting sesuatu. Lalu ia teringat Luffy. Ace pun lari kesetanan ke kelas Luffy. Sampai di kelas Luffy,eh, Luffynya malah tidak ada. Dan sesampainya di kelas, dia diomeli sama dosennya karena telat masuk kelas dan tidak bikin laporan jurnalnya.

Sumpah! Ace benar-benar sial sejak siang kemarin. Wajah kerennya jadi terlihat mengerikan. Cewek-cewek yang lihat dia mendadak kabur karena mengira Ace adalah setan. Musuh-musuh bebuyutannya jadi ketawa nista begitu melihat tampang Ace dan mengejeknya. Ace yang berniat mau membalas, malah tidak punya tenaga karena tidak makan sejak kemarin.

Pokoknya Ace SUPER SIAL!

Padahal kalau saja dia melihat wajah Luffy, dia langsung sehat kembali. Tapi kenyataannya dia tidak ketemu Luffy dan hal itu membuatnya tambah lemas. Malang sekali nasibnya.

"Sabar ya Ace. Istirahat nanti coba periksa kelas Luffy lagi. Dia pasti ada," hibur Sabo.

"Itu memang sudah takdirmu Ace," lanjut Marco.

"Makasih ya," jawab Ace sambil tersenyum tipis. Membuat cewek-cewek yang ada di sana terpesona. Setelah bicara panjang lebar (mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjeelasan dosennya) tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melayang ke arah mereka.

Ace, Sabo, dan Marco membeku di tempat. Hapir saja pisau itu mengenai mereka. Mereka sudah menduga siapa pelaku pelempar pisau itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan dosen yang paling meyeramkan kedua (atau mungkin pertama). Tentu saja Kureha-_sensei_

"KALIAN BERTIGA, DENGAR PENJELASANKU SEBELUM PISAU-PISAU ITU TEPAT MENGENAI KEPALA KALIAN! MASIH UNTUNG AKU BERBAIK HATI TADI!" bentak Kureha-_sensei_.

"Ba-baik." Ace, Sabo, dan Marco langsung nurut.

-#-#-#-

Kembali ke tempat Luffy dan kawan-kawan.

"CEPAT! 5 MENIT LAGI ISTIRAHAT!"

Geng _Mugiwara_ dengan sekuat tenaga berlari ke kampus sambil menyeret mayat Zoro #ditebas Zoro. Maksudnya sambil menyeret Zoro yang tengah pingsan.

"PAGARNYA SUDAH KELIHATAN! AYO CEPAT!"

"AAAHH! GAWAT! ADA JANGO SI SATPAM(haha), DIA PASTI BAKAL NANYA-NANYA KENAPA KITA BISA TELAT SEKALI!" teriak Usopp histeris.

"Tenang aja, selama ada _trio monster_ di geng kita, kita tinggal minta mereka menghajar si Jango. Luffy, Sanji-_kun_, Zoro, hajar dia!" perintah Nami.

"APA? KENAPA MESTI KAMI!" protes Luffy dan Zoro (yang baru aja sadar). Seenaknya aja Nami memanfatkan mereka bertiga.

"_HAAAAIIII~~~ _NAMI-_SWAAAAANNN~~~ _APAPUN AKAN KULAKUKAN UNTUKMU, BIDADARIKU!" si Sanji malah sangat menerimanya. Dia melakukan _love hurricane_-nya lagi. Dan hal itu membuat Zoro sedikit kesal. Cieeeeeee~~~

"Apa boleh buat. Daripada kita gak bisa masuk, mendingan kita pakai cara kekerasan. Karena cara lembut gak bakal mempan sama si Jango," kata Luffy. Zoro dan Sanji mengangguk setuju.

Beberapa meter lagi mereka bakal sampai. Dan Jango langsung menghalangi mereka semua untuk masuk.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian darimana saja? Kenapa sampai telat begini? Pelajaran sudah dimulai sejam yang lalu! Nama kalian siapa? Kalian kelas berapa? Umurnya berapa? Beratnya? Tingginya? Tanggal lahirnya? Bulannya? Tahunnya? Tempatnya? Alamatnya? Jalannya? Nomor telepon kalian berapa? Nomor rumah? Nomor telepon orang tu-"

DUAGH!

"KALAU MAU BERTANYA, NANTI SAJA! KAMI SEDANG TERBURU-BURU!" belum selesai bertanya (buset, pertanyaannya detail banget!), Jango sudah ditendang oleh Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji. Dia terbang sampai ke langit. Dan akhirnya sosok Jango sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Semoga ia selamat di tempat." Luffy memulai.

Dan diakhiri oleh teman-temannya dengan satu kata, yaitu "Amin." Selesai.

"Sudah cukup berduka citanya. Ayo masuk ke kelas," kata Zoro.

Geng _Mugiwara_ akhirnya berlari secepat kilat ke kelas mereka. Di dalam hati mereka semua (minus Usopp) sudah menyusun rencana. Kalau dimarahi Smoker, tinggal suruh Usopp untuk berbohong. Mahasiswa satu ini sangat pandai berbohong. Bahkan Smoker pernah sekali kena tipu oleh Usopp. Usopp terpaksa berbohong karena dia tidak kerja tugasnya, akhirnya dia selamat dari ancaman Smoker.

Semuanya tersenyum mengerikan ke arah Usopp. Usopp yang merasa dirinya terancam menjadi merinding. '_Jangan_-_,' _batin Usopp.

'_Tolong ya Usopp!_'

'_Sepertinya aku kena penyakit aku-akan-mati-kalau-menolak-permintaan-mereka.'_ Usopp benar-benar ketakutan.

Pintu kelas sudah ada di depan mata. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Mereka semua sudah siap mendobrak pintu.

satu...

dua...

tiga...

BRUAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan lebar. Sanggup membuat semua penghuni kelas terlonjak kaget. Di saat tenang-tenang, tiba-tiba datang hal yang mengagetkan. Semua langsung memberhentikan kegiatan mereka. Smoker sedikit menganga tidak seperti yang lainnya sampai _jawdrop_.

Sepertinya Smoker sudah bisa menebak siapa biang keladinya. Si pembuat masalah nomor satu di dunia. Sama seperti _trio troll_.

"KALIAN! APA-APAAN INI? SUDAH TERLAMBAT MASUK KELAS, DITAMBAH LAGI MENGHANCURKAN PINTU! CEPAT BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS!" bentak Smoker.

Geng _Mugiwara_ langsung menyuruh Usopp untuk berbicara dengan Smoker. Usopp awalnya mau menolak, tapi begitu mereka menatap Usopp dengan tatapan membunuh, dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Terpaksa dia mewakili teman-temannya.

"A-anu, _sensei_. Ada alasan kenapa kami bisa terlambat. Jadi mohon dengarkan," ucap Usopp gugup. Dia sangat tidak tenang. Teman-temannya masih menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dia bisa merasakan kalau teman-temannya seolah mengatakan 'Kalau sampai gagal. Siap-siap saja nanti'. Dan Usopp sama sekali tidak mau mengambil resiko dihajar teman-temannya.

"Tidak ada alasan apapun! Kalian sudah sangat terlambat! Ingat! SANGAT! Dan aku tidak mau menerima apapun alasannya! Kalau kalian terlambat lima menit, aku masih bisa maafkan. Tapi ini sudah sampai satu jam! Apapun alasannya kalian tetap berdiri di luar!" ucap Smoker dengan garang. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melawan lagi.

Luffy langsung memasang pose berpikir. Bagaimana caranya agar mereka tidak dimarahi?

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Luffy langsung mendapat pencerahan. Dia tersenyum iblis sambil menggosok kedua tangannya. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanya mengurulu waktu sampai jam istirahat.

Dengan pede, Luffy melangkah maju ke depan. Membiarkan Usopp ada di belakangnya. Teman-temannya menatap Luffy dengan heran.

"Ehem, sebelum kami berdiri di luar, izinkan saya berbicara sebentar dulu, Smoker-_sensei_. Tenang saja, ini bukanlah alasan," kata luffy dengan bahasa sopan. Membuat yang lainnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Saya rasa, akan sangat sia-sia kalau anda menyuruh kami berdiri di luar. Karena 2 menit lagi akan istirahat. Sebaiknyaanda membiarkan kami tetap masuk kelas."

"Apa maksudmu? Meskipun tinggal 2 menit, aku akan tetap menyruh kalian berdiri. Cepat berdiri di luar!"

"Wah wah wah, tinggal 1 menit lagi," ucap Luffy seraya melihat jam tangannya.

"Cepat keluar! Sebelum aku memberikan hukuman yang lebih berat!" ancam Smoker.

Luffy sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Smoker. Semuanya sudah diperkirakannya. Tepat 10 detik sebelum bel, akan ada kejadian yang sangat menarik.

"Tunggu dulu pak. 40 detik lagi."

"KAU! KELUAR!"

"Nah kalian semua, silahkan ambil kamera dan sorotlah doen kita yang terhormat ini," kata Luffy santai. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan omongan Smoker. Teman-temannya langsung menuruti perintahnya dan langsung menyorot Smoker dengan kamera mereka semua.

"20 detik lagi. 10 detik sebelum bel berbunyi."

"Luffy, sebenarnya ada apa sich?" bisik Usopp.

"Tenang aja Usopp. Kau akan melihat hal yang sangat menarik. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan mengenang kejadian ini untuk seumur hidup." Luffy tersenyum nista.

"Ok semuanya, mari kita hitung mundur!"

Sepuluh...

Sembilan...

Delapan...

Tujuh...

Enam...

Lima...

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

"JANGO! DATANGLAH!"

BRUAGH!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah kejadian yang sangat amat tidak terduga. Tiba-tiba saja Jango muncul dari atas dan menimpa Smoker. Smoker yang jadi korban bencana itu mendadak pingsan di tempat karena ditimpa Jango. Para saksi mata yang melihat kejadian itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Mata mereka dengan sukses melotot selebar-lebarnya. Mulut mereka menganga dengan lebar, sampai dagu mereka jatuh ke tanah. Sedangkan Luffy hanya senyum kemenangan. Benar-benar tepat seperti yang dia perkirakan.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Aaahhh, sudah bel. Saatnya istirahat," dengan santai Luffy berjalan ke bangku dan meeletakkan tasnya. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi.

"Ayo _minna_, kita ke kafetaria," teman-temannya sama sekali tidak menjawab. Mereka masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Zoro yang sadar duluan dari syoknya langsung bertanya dengan Luffy. "Luffy, sebenarnya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi."

"Oohh, soal itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah memperkirakannya sejak menendang Jango. Aku sengaja menendang ke arah kelas kita. Menendang Jango sampai dia terbang setinggi 20 atau 10 meter. Setelah itu kita hanya perlu mengulur waktu sampai Jango mendarat tepat di Smoker-_sensei_. Aku sudah menduga bahwa Jango akan mendarat 2 menit kemudian, 10 detik sebelum bel berbunyi. Makanya selagi Smoker-_sensei_ marah, aku mengulur waktu. Makanya aku tadi bilang semoga Jango selamat di tempat," penjelasan Luffy sungguh sanggup membuat Zoro syok bukan main. Bukannya rencana ini harus memakai pelajaran matematika. Bukannya Luffy sangat bodoh soal pelajaran? Terutama bahasa inggris dan matematika. Dia bisa ngukur ketinggian terbangnya Jango dan kapan waktu Jango mendarat. Bukankah itu sangat ajaib?

"Jadi kalau dia sudah sadar, kita tidak akan dimarahi. Karena kita sudah punya video memalukan Smoker. Ditambah lagi, tampangnya jelek banget waktu tertimpa Jango. Kalau dia mau memarahi kita, tinggal kita ancam saja dengan video itu. Makanya waktu itu aku bilang ke Usopp, bahwa kejadian ini akan kau kenang untuk seumur hidup," untuk sekali lagi, Zoro syok dia sangat berterima kasih juga pada Luffy. Karena berkat Luffy, mereka tidak akan dimarahi. Tapi tidak disangkanya kalau Luffy juga bisa punya ide licik seperti ini. Benar-benar ajaib. Atau ini memang tanda-tanda akhir dunia? Tidak tahu deh bagaimana dunia ini nantinya.

"Zoro, ayo kita ke kafetaria. Aku lapar nich," kata Luffy dengan semangat 45-nya.

"Ah, iya."

"Dan kalian, sampai kapan kalian mau syok seperti itu?" tanya Luffy _sweatdrop_ melihat teman-temannya yang masih belum berhenti syok.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Wajar kalau mereka masih syok seperti itu," kata Zoro. Sebenarnya dia masih sedikit syok juga sich dengan kejadian tadi.

"Shishishi. Wajah mereka lucu juga."

Teman-temannya yang sudah tersadar dari syok, langsung mendekati Luffy. "Luffy! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa melakukan ini? Tolong jelaskan."

"Haaaahh? Dijelaskan lagi? Zoro aja deh yang jelaskan. Aku capek ngejelasinnya."

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya begini...bla...bla...bla...bla..." Zoro menjelaskan secara terperinci. Penjelasan Zoro membuat semua terkejut. Ternyata Luffy cerdas juga. _Plus_ ternyata dia bisa berpikiran licik juga.

Mengetahui rencana Luffy, Nami mempunyai ide licik juga. Kalau Smoker memarahi mereka, dia akan mengancam Smoker dengan video itu lalu meminta uang tebusan sebesar 100.000. Waaahh...benar-benar licik.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, ayo kita ke kafetaria. Lapar nich"

"Luffy, kau mau makan makanan buatanku? Spesial lho, khusus untukmu saja. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena berkat kau, kita tidak dimarahi," tawar Sanji.

"Huwaaaaaa~~~tentu saja aku mau! Dagingnya yang banyak ya," kata Luffy dengan mata berbinar-binar. Air liurnya sampai berjatuhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apapun permintaanmu, pasti akan kukabulkan," kata Sanji sambil merangkul Luffy.

Zoro yang meihat keakraban itu menjadi sedikit, atau lebih tepatnya sangat cemburu. Akhir-akhir ini Luffy dan Sanji semakin akrab saja. Zoro jadi curiga, jangan-jangan mereka berdua saling suka atau yang lebih parah mereka sudah PACARAN! Zoro tdak dapat membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia pasti sudah syok setengah mati.

'_Tu-tunggu dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu Roronoa Zoro. Akrab belum tentu pacaran. Kami semua 'kan nakama, jadi wajar saja kalau kai semua akrab. Tapi... tetap sajamkeakraban mereka berdua membuatku khawatir. Lagi pula wajah alis keriting itu pernah merona waktu aku bertanya tentang Luffy,' _batin Zoro. Dia teringat kembali kejadian waktu itu.

_~~...FLASHBACK : ON...~~_

_Beberapa hari sebelum pindah ke Universtas Grand Line._

_Di dapur rumah Zoro._

"_Hey marimo, apa kau melihat Luffy?" tanya Sanji._

_Zoro yang sedang minum sake menatap Sanji dengan heran. Tumben sekali dia mengajaknya bicara. "Tidak," jawab Zoro singkat._

"_Dasar, disaat penting kenapa dia susah sekali dicari sich?" omel Sanji. Benar-benar kesal._

"_Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Zoro._

_Pipi Sanji langsung merona begitu Zoro bertanya. Melihat ekspresi Sanji yang mendadak berubah, Zoro jadi curiga._

"_Eeehh, tidak ada kok. Cuma ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Luffy." Sanji berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya._

"_Ooh, kalau begitu ya sudah."_

"_Anu, apa pendapatmu tentang Luffy?" tanya Sanji._

_Zor semakin curiga. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Luffy? Biasanya dia selalu cuek dengan cowok. Ada motif apa?_

"_Pendapatku tentang Luffy?"_

"_Iya! Apa pendapatmu? Kau menganggapnya sebagai apa?" tanya Sanji tak sabaran._

"_Pendapaku, Luffy orangnya ceria, ramah, kuat, dan bisa dibilang manis juga. Aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Atau lebih tepatnya sebagai adik?"_

"_Cuma itu? Tidak ada yang lain? kau tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar adik?" tanya Sani tidak percaya._

"_Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak pernah menganggap Luffy lebih dari sekedar adik. Memangnya kau menganggap Luffy sebagai apa?" tanya Zoro. Sanji kontan merona saat Zoro bertanya seperti itu. dia jadi gelagapan, dan tentu saja Zoro semakin curiga._

"_Ke-kenapa tanya begitu?"_

"_Yaaahh, Cuma pingin tahu saja. Karena setahuku kau itu tidak pernah peduli sama pria."_

"_Eeeh, dia itu ketua yang sangat merepotkan, rakusnya minta ampun, ukuran perutnya yang gigantik itu sangat membuatku capek unuk membuatkannya makanan."_

"_Oi oi, aku tidak tanya pendapatmu tentang dia. Aku tanya kau menganggapnya sebagai apa?" Zoro jadi kesal. Ini orang sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan ya? Memangnya kenapa kalau bertanya tentang itu? Memangnya itu hal yang memalukan?_

"_Sekarang aku tanya, kau menganggapku sebagai apa?" tanya Sanji._

'_DASAR ALIS KERITING! KAU MEMANG SENGAJA MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!' batin Zoro yang hampir mengamuk._

"_Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."_

"_Kau yang jawab duluan. Baru aku yang jawab."_

_Zoro mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Dia berusaha bersabar, sampai-sampai botol sake yang dipegangnya jadi pecah._

"_Ok, aku menganggapmu sebagai rival. Puas? Nah, sekarang apa jawabanmu?"_

"_Eeeehhh..." belum sempat Sanji menjawab, pintu dapur terbuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Pelakunya sama sekali tidak peduli kalau pemilik rumah marah besar karena pintunya rusak._

"_SANJIIIIII! MAKANANKU DIMANA?" teriak Luffy dengan lantang. Bukannya marah, Sanji justru senang melihat Luffy._

"_AAAAHHH! LUFFY! KAU DATANG TEPAT PADA WAKTUNYA! ADA YANG INGIN KUBICARAKAN PADAMU! AYO KITA KELUAR!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sanji langsung menarik tangan Luffy dan membawanya keluar._

_Brak._

_Pintu dapur tertutup. Tinggallah Zoro sendiri yang dari tadi bengong._

"_Ada apa dengan alis keriting itu? Dia semakin aneh saja."_

"_Sudahlah. Daripada memikiran dia, lebih baik aku tidur saja," setelah berkata begitu, Zoropun tertidur._

_~~...FLASHBACK : OFF...~~_

Kekhawatiran Zoro semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia membayangkan itu. sebenanrnya waktu itu dia tidak peduli kalau Sanji suka sama Luffy. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dia jadi tidak rela. Dia sendiri pun heran, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini.

Dasar Zoro lamban. Masa kau tidak sadar sama perasaanmu sendiri? Padahal sudah jelas begitu. Zoro bego, lamban, telmi, tukang nyasar, tukang tidur, _marimo_ #ditebas Zoro. (Zoro : Perlu dilanjutkan Author? #shinigami aura).

Ok, kita kembali ke TKP.

'_Jangan-jangan alis keriting itu suka sama Luffy? TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN!' _batin Zoro sangat marah. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena marah.

"Zoro kau kenapa?" tanya Luffy.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Zoro. Wajahnya masih tetap memerah.

Sanji yang tidak sengaja melihat Zoro sedikit terkejut. '_Hah? Kenapa wajah si marimo itu memerah? Apa dia suka sama Luffy?'_ Sanji merasa sedikit cemburu. Jantungnya terasa sangat sakit. Dia merasa tidak rela kalau Zoro suka sama Luffy.

'_Tu-tunggu dulu. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa kesal kalau mariomo dekat dengan Luffy? se-sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Aku ini hanya suka pada wanita! Catat, WANITA! BUKAN PRIA! LALU KENAPA AKU HARUS CEMBURU KALAU SI MARIMO ITU DEKAT DENGAN LUFFY? AAARRGGHH! AKU PASTI SUDAH GILAAAA!'_ batin Sanji sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Ada apa dengan Sanji?" tanya Luffy _sweatdrop_ melihat Sanji yang mendadak bersikap kayak orang gila.

"Entahlah," jawab Usopp singkat.

"Daripada memikirkan itu ayo kita ke kafetaria! Aku lapar!"

"Benar juga. Soalnya tadi pagi kita semua cuma makan sedikit," kata Usopp.

"Lebih-lebih aku. Aku sama sekali tidak makan," sambung Zoro sambil memegang perutnya yang tadi bunyi.

Disaat Luffy hendak membuka pintu kelas tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang amat sangat ribut. Sampai-sampai tanahnya bergetar.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Su-suara apa itu? Apa ini gempa?" tanya Usopp merinding.

"Bukan. Ini langkah kaki seseorang. Sepertinya menuju kesini."

"_Na-nani_? Ja-jangan-jangan raksasa?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Usopp."

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Usopp langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sanji. Sedangkan yang lainnya memasang pose bertarung. Jika itu memang musuh, mereka tidak akan segan-segan menghabisinya.

"Kalau begitu, ini adalah fenomena alam."

"Jangan ngaco Usopp."

BRAAAKKK!

Dalam hitungan detik, pintu kelas Luffy mendadak hancur akbat tendangan seseorang. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu mematung syok dan tentu saja pandangan mata mereka melotot.

Bahkan geng _Mugiwara_ tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kalau Usopp, dia sudah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Mereka menatap serius siapa biang keladinya. Sesosok figur kini terlihat di mata mereka.

Dan ternyata orang itu adalah...

"LUFFY! APA DIA SUDAH ADA?"

Portgas D Ace.

Semuanya hanya diam melihat Ace. Tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghancurkan pintu. Kalau dilihat dosen yang lain, mungkin saja mereka bakal ikut disalahkan.

"Uhm, jadi ini yang disebut fenomena alam?" hanya itu yang dapat dikatan Zoro saat melihat Ace. Sebenarnya dia khawatir sama pintu kelasnya. Sepertinya mereka bakal dihukum.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Sanji. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Nah, Luffy. Kalau soal ini, kuserahkan padamu. Kami tidak mau bertanggung jawab," bisik Zoro.

"EEHH! _CHOTTO MATTE_! KENAPA HARUS AKU?" protes Luffy.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ikut-ikutan," kata Zoro disusul oleh anggukan yang lain. Mereka semua langsung menjauh dari Luffy.

Kini Luffy berhadapan dengan Ace. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berbicara. Mungkin karena malu atau semacamnya. Luffy menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat Ace, soalnya dia malu sekali. Rasanya dia tahu tujuan Ace datang kemari.

"Ng... boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Ace membuka pembicaraan. Luffy tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk hari Minggu nanti?"

_DEG_

Jantung Luffy berdetak dengan kencang. Parasnya merona merah bak kepiting rebus. '_Jangan! Jangan tanya soal itu!'_

Sedangkan teman-temannya sangat senang karena Ace manyanyakan hal itu. Hampir saja mereka berteriak sangking senangnya. Akhirnya tibalah untuk melakukan rencana mereka. '_YATTAAAA! AKHIRNYA DIMULAI JUGA!'_

Sedangkan para saksi lainnya menyiapkan kamera karena mereka pikir sepertinya ini hal yang menarik. Jadi mereka rekam saja. mumpung Smoker-_sensei_ masih pingsan.

"Luffy, apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Ace lagi. Luffy hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau siap?"

Luffy benar-benar malu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus jawab apa. '_Ukh, bagaimana ini? Aku harus jawab apa? Kalau aku jawab tidak, dia pasti sakit hati. Tapi kalau aku jawab iya, aku sendiri juga yang tersiksa nanti. Soalnya teman-teman sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu, dan aku sama sekali tidak mau jadi korban atas rencana mereka. Lebih baik aku jawab tidak saja.'_

"Luffy?"

"Anu, Ace. Aku tida-" belum sempat Luffy menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia merasakan hawa pembunuh yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya sampai merinding ketakutan. Sebulir keringat mengalir di keningnya. Dengan was-was ia melihat teman-temannya. Dan benar saja apa yang dipikirkannya, sekarang teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Tatapan mereka seolah mengatakan '_Kalau menolak, akan kami bunuh!'_

'_HIIIIIII!'_ batin Luffy ketakutan. Ditambah lagi, kata-kata mereka sangat sadis.

Tatapan Nami mengatakan '_JAWAB IYA! KALAU TIDAK TULANGMU KUPATAHKAN!'_

Kalau Zoro '_KUTEBAS KAU NANTI!'_

Kalau Usopp (yang baru sadar) '_KUBAKAR KAU!'_

Kalau Sanji '_KAU TIDAK BOLEH MAKAN DI BARATIE!'_

Kalau Vivi '_AWAS KALAU MENOLAK!'_

Sungguh, Luffy sama sekali tidak bisa melawan mereka semua kalau sudah begini. Dia semakin merinding. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. '_Hiks, sepertinya aku dijadikan budak oleh mereka.'_

"Bagaimana Luffy?"

Luffy terdiam. Ia ingin menolaknya, tapi di satu sisi lain ia ingin juga menerimanya. Rasa ingin menerimanya jauh lebih besar daripada rasa ingin menolaknya. Tapi, dia sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya.

'_Ayo pilih! Iya atau tidak? Iya atau tidak? Iya? Tidak? Ukkhh... kalau begitu aku pilih...'_

Semuanya menahan napas (jangan lama-lama. Nanti mati). jantung mereka berdetak dengan kencang. Lebih-lebih Ace, ini adalah kesempatan yang terakhir. Kalau Luffy menolak, dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Tapi kalau Luffy menerimanya, ya untunglah.

Apakah yang akan dipilih Luffy? Iya atau tidak?

...

...

...

"Lu-"

"IYA!" jawab Luffy dengan tegas dan lantang. Ace sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Apa?"

"IYA! AKU SIAP!" jawab Luffy tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg.

Hening.

Semuanya langsung terdiam.

Luffy menatap mereka dengan heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka jadi diam begitu? Apa yang Luffy katakan aneh? Tidak kok.

...

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

...

"_YYYEEEEESSSSS_! BERHASIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!" teriak Ace yang amat sangat bahagia. Dia sampai melompat tinggi-tinggi dan menangis sangking senangnya. Tidak sia-sia dia melakukan rencananya.

Akhirnya rencananya membuahkan hasil yang sangat bagus. Tidak disangkanya akan berjalan selancar ini.

"AKU SENANG SEKALI LUFFY!" kata Ace sambil menjabat tangan Luffy seerat-eratnya.

Luffy yang melhat tingkah laku Ace hanya tertawa kecil. Tidak disangkanya Ace bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

"MANTAP LUFFY!" teriak teman-temannya.

"HIKS, ACE-_SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN_!" para cewek nangis karena cowok incaran mereka jadi milik orang lain. Sebenarnya mereka juga suka sama Luffy, tapi entah kenapa mereka malah tidak rela kalau Ace jadi milik orang lain.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA! LUFFY-_CHAAAAANNNNNN_! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI!" para cowk nangis ala _anime style_. Beberapa diantara mereka sampai bersujud. Berdoa semoga ini hanya mimpi. Sayang mereka dikecewakan.

"Eits, maaf saja. Untuk sekarang, kalian tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Luffy," kataAce sambil merangkul Luffy.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Berisik banget," kata Luffy sambil menutup telinganya.

"Baiklah, karena kau setuju. Kita ubah jadwalnya."

"Eh?" Luffy menatap Ace dengan heran. Apa maksudnya ubah jadwal?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita pergi hari ini. Tidak usah hari Minggu. Itu kelamaan. Pulang kampus nanti, aku tunggu di depan gerbang. OK?"

"EEEHHH! _Cho-chotto matte_, kenapa mendadak sih?"

"Keputusan selalu diambil secara mendadak."

Luffy mematung. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Tidak disangkanya Ace mangambil keputusan seperti itu.

"Terima saja Luffy. Kalau tidak, siap-siap saja," ancam Nami.

"I-iya deh." Luffy tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah.

* * *

><p>Ok, kalau begitu kita <em>skip time <em>saja. Soalnya aku tidak punya waktu lagi.

Waktu pulang sekolah.

Hari ini Ace beruntung banget. Luffy menerima ajakan kencannya. Aaahh, betapa senangnya Ace hari ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesenangannya ini. Ace serasa mau melayang.

"Maaf Ace. Apa kau lama menunggu?" tanya Luffy yang sudah tiba.

Ace jadi malu untuk bicara dengan Luffy. Soalnya ini adalah kencan pertamanya, wajar saja kalau dia gugup.

"Ti-tidak kok. A-ayo kita pergi," kata Ace sambil menggandeng tangan Luffy.

"Iya," jawab Luffy sambil tersenyum manis.

-#-#-#-

Di tempat lain, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, Sabo, dan Marco membuntuti mereka berdua. Ini adalah kesempatan langka, jangan disia-siakan.

"Waaaahh~~~~_so sweet_ banget. Akhirnya mereka kencan juga," kata Vivi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ssstt, suaramu jangan terlalu keras Vivi. Bisa gawat kalau mereka sampai dengar," bisik Nami.

"_Wari_, soalnya aku senang banget."

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah kencan pertama Luffy dan Ace."

"Kira-kira mereka mau kemana?" tanya Zoro.

"Kudengar dari Ace, pertama mereka mau ke toko es krim, lalu ke bioskop nonton film romantis, lalu ke taman bermain dan naik bianglala, terakhir ke pantai sambil melihat matahari terbenam," jawab Sabo.

"Wah, tidak kusangka dugaanmu benar," kata Vivi.

"Dugaan apa?"

"Soal tempat yang mereka tuju."

"Oooo-eh? Kemana mereka?" tanya Marco.

"GAWAT! KITA KEHILANGAN MEREKA! AYO KEJAR!"

-#-#-#-

Di toko es krim.

Luffy benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa makan es krim sebesar ini. Daridulu ia ingin sekali makan es krim seperti ini, tapi kakeknya selalu melarangnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"A-aku boleh memakan ini?" tanya Luffy. Air liurnya sampai berjatuhan.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku membawamu ke sini?"

"Huwaaaaaa~~~_arigatou_."

"Makan saja sepuasnya. Aku traktir."

"_Itadakimasuuuuu~~~_" tanpa basa-basi lagi Luffy segera memakan es krim itu. Wajahnya sampai berlepotan es krim.

Ace hanya tertawa melihat cara makan Luffy yang kayak anak bayi itu. Ace menatap Luffy dengan lembut. Mahasiswa satu ini benar-benar manis. Bahkan baginya, Luffy lebih manis dari es krim itu. Hanya tersenym sedikit saja, sudah membuatnya sangat manis. Belum lagi kalau tertawa, manisnya minta ampun. Tidak heran dia sangat populer di kalangan cewek maupun cowok.

'_Manis sekali. Apa ada orang yang lebih manis darimu? Rasanya tidak ada. Kaulah satu-satunya yang termanis di dunia ini_,' batin Ace.

-#-#-#-

Mari kita lihat keadaan yang lainnya.

"Itu mereka."

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Hampir saja kehilangan mereka."

"Mereka lagi makan es krim. Kita makan juga yuk."

"Mau ketahuan sama mereka? Tidak usah deh. Mending lihat disini saja."

"Aku setuju dengan Usopp. Ayo kita ikut masuk. Kau mau mati kepanasan disini?"

"Iya deh. Tapi awas lho kalau sampai ketahuan."

"Gampang, kita menyamar saja."

"Betul juga."

Akhirnya mereka bertujuh membeli (tepatnya mencuri) pakaian yang ada di toko sebelah dan menyamar. Saatnya misi dimulai!

-#-#-#-

Kembali ke Luffy dan Ace.

"_UMAAAAAAIIIIII_! ES KRIM INI ENAK BANGET!"

"Untunglah kau suka."

"Tentu saja aku suka. Belum ernah aku makan es krim seenak ini."

Saat itu Luffy telah menghabiskan 10 porsi es krim raksasa. Dia tidak peduli kalau orang-orang memerhatikannya, yag penting baginya sekrang makan es krim. Wajahnya sampai berlepotan es krim. Ace hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Luffy yang sangat lucu itu. Kadang dia heran, tubuh sekurus itu bisa makan banyak. Aneh sekali.

Sementara itu, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, Sabo, dan Marco telah menyamar. Mereka betujuh pun masuk ke dalam toko es krim. Orang-orang disekitar mereka memandang merea dengan takut. Jelas saja mereka takut, penampilan mereka bertujuh kayak perampok, beberapa diantara mereka yang membawa barang-barang berharga langsung mengamankan barangnya.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa nih berpenampilan kayak begini?" bisik Nami.

"Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan dicurigai," jawab Zoro santai.

"Tidak akan dicurigai? Jelas-jelas sekrang kita sudah dicurigai. Mereka menganggap kita sebagai perampok," kata Sanji.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Baju yang bisa kita curi hanya ini."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang memilih baju ini?"

"Bawel. Sekarang lebih baik kita duduk saja. Pokoknya kita harus tahu apa yang mereka lakukan berdua."

Kembali ke Luffy dan Ace.

Luffy tiada hentinya memesan es krim raksasa. Ini sudah yang ke 20 kalinya dia memesan. Ace jadi khawatir kalau uangnya nanti tidak cukup untuk membayar semua ini. Tidak disangkanya Luffy akan memesan terus.

"Luffy, apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa batuk atau flu kalau makan es sebanyak itu?"

"Tidak kok. Tubuhku ini anti sakit. Jadi biar makan es sebanyak apapun aku tetap tidak sakit."

"Be-begitu ya." Ace semakin khawatir. Padahal rencanya dia ingin bikin Luffy berhenti makan es krim. Dia merasa uanganya pasti tidak akan cukup. Tapi kalau dia bilang terus terang kepada Luffy, pastinya Luffy kesal. Bukannya tadi Ace sudah bilang boleh makan sepuasnya. Jadi dia tidak punya hak untuk memberhantikan Luffy.

'_Kami-sama, semoga uangku cukup._'

Kita kembali ke Zoro dan yang lainnya.

Kini mereka sangat marah. Adegan romantis yang mereka tunggu-tunggu dari tadi sama sekali belum muncul. Padahal itulah yang mereka incar.

"Grrrr, mana adegan romantisnya hah? Bikin kesal saja," kata Nami. Dia begitu marah sampai sendok yang dipegangnya menjadi bengkok.

"Dasar Ace bego! Kenapa kau belum melakukannya?" Marco pun sama marahnya dengan Nami. Mereka berdua berapi-api. Es di dekat mereka jadi meleleh sangking panasnya.

"Tapi kalau dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya adegan romantisnya tidak akan muncul deh. Lihat saja Luffy, makannya kayak begitu. Ace juga hanya diam saja. Gak melakukan apa-apa. Minimal pegang tangannya atau semacamnya. Kalau ini sich, bukan kencan namanya."

"Mereka berdua itu! Kalau sampai tidak melakukan apa-apa, habislah nyawa kalian!"

Kembali lagi ke Luffy dan Ace.

Luffy yang merasakan hawa pembunuh di sekelilingnya jadi berhenti makan. Sendok es krim masih ada di depan mulutnya sangking kakunya dia. Ace juga merasakan hawa itu, dia jadi merinding.

"Ke-kenapa kau berhenti makan?"

"Ti-tidak tahu. Ti-tiba-tiba saja tubuhku jadi kaku."

Ace menatap Luffy yang masih saja kaku. Segitu kuatnyakah hawa itu? Sampai-sampai Luffy jadi kaku begitu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ace mendekatkan parasnya ke paras Luffy sehingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa inci lagi. Jemarinya menyentuh hamparan pipi Luffy perlahan-lahan lalu menjilat jarinya sendiri. Luffy terbelalak melihat hal itu. serpihan rona merah menjalar di parasnya. Sedangkan Zoro dkk yang melihat adegan itu, secara refleks berdiri. Hampir saja mereka berteriak '_YES'_.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luffy gelagapan. Benar-benar terkejut dengan aksi Ace tadi.

"Pipimu berlepotan sekali. Tidak bisakah kau makan lebih tenang? Seperti bayi saja."

Bukannya marah dibilang begitu, paras Luffy semakin memerah. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sendok yang dipegangnya pun akhirnya jatuh ke meja.

"A-a-a-aku bu-bukan bayi. Ja-ja-jangan seenaknya bilang begitu." Luffy berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang di parasnya, tapi tetap saja Ace masih bisa melihat.

"Luffy kau kenapa? Mukamu merah. Jangan-jangan kau demam," tanya Ace khawatir. Dia pun lekas menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luffy. Tidak peduli kalau aksinya itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya jadi mimisan.

Luffy yang syok dengan perbuatan Ace itu jadi tidak bisa bergerak maupun berbicara. Dia sampa mematung. Parasnya semakin merona. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang, seakan mau meledak.

"TI-TI-TIDAK APA-APA KOK! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK DEMAM!" Luffy segera menjauhkan parasnya dari Ace. Tapi Ace masih saja menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Apa benar? Soalnya suhu tubuhmu sangat panas."

"AKU BENERAN TIDAK APA-APA! SUHU TUBUHMU YANG MENURUN!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

'_Huwaaaaa! Deg-degan banget! Tiba-tiba saja Ace melakukan itu, apa dia tidak malu? Gawat sekali, bisa-bisa aku mati karena serangan jantung,'_ batin Luffy.

"Ng? Kenapa? Ayo makan es krim-nya," kata Ace.

"A-aku tidak bisa makan lagi. Sudah cukup."

Ace menatap Luffy dengan heran. Tumben sekali Luffy berhenti, biasanya dia makan sampai beribu-ribu porsi. Tapi ada untungnya juga Luffy berhenti makan. Jadi dia gak perlu ngeluarin uang lebih banyak.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke bioskop. Aku sudah memesan tiketnya," kata Ace sambil menggandeng tangan Luffy. Luffy hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kita kembali ke Zoro dan yang lainnya.

"Ba-bagus sekali. Ini adegan yang kutunggu-tunggu."

"Akhirnya kita mendapatkan gambar yang sangat bagus! Tidak sia-sia aku menunggu tadi."

"Hey, daripada memikirkan itu, ayo kita kejar mereka. Sekarang mereka pergi ke boskop."

Mereka bertujuh pergi sambil menyeret Vivi yang kini pingsan dengan banjir di hidungnya. Lebih tepatnya mereka kabur tanpa membayar.

* * *

><p>Ok, langsung saja di bioskop.<p>

"Ace, kita nonton film apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Ace tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Hey hey, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Luffy curiga. Jangan-jangan Ace merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja."

Mari kembali lagi ke Zoro dan kawan-kawan.

Dengan sangat berhari-hati, mereka masuk ke bioskop. Gerak-gerik mereka lebih mecurigakan dari yang tadi. Beberapa orang yang ada disana langsung kabur dari mereka bertujuh. Mereka duduk di belakang Luffy dan Ace.

"Hahahaha, ini dia kesempatan emas." Nami tertawa puas.

"Pasti akan jadi gambar yang bagus," kata Usopp sambil memegang kamera.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini film apa?" tanya Zoro.

"Film romantis. Judulnya 'Sonata Cinta dan Masa Remaja'. Ceritanya romantis banget," jawab Sabo.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Airi dan Haru adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi karena kecelakaan, Haru kehilangan ingatannya. Airi berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Haru. Ingatan Haru pun kembali dan kisah diakhiri dengan... ciuman," jawab Sabo sambil membaca sinopsis dari cerita.

"Waaah~~ceritanya romantis sekali."

"Ssstt, jangan ribut. Filmnya sudah dimulai."

-#-#-#-

Karena sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, akan aku _skip time_.

(Dalam film)

"Syukurlah Haru. Akhirnya ingatanmu kembali lagi," kata Airi sambil memeluk Haru. Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Ini semua berkatmu Airi. Kalau saja kau tidak mengingatkanku, pasti aku sudah lupa ingatan untuk selamanya," jawab Haru sambil membalas pelukan Airi.

"Hiks...hiks...a-aku senang sekali."

(Dunia nyata)

Orang-orang yang menonton film itu sekarang air mata mereka membanjiri wajah mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai menghabiskan puluhan tisu. Kalau cowok-cowok, ingus mereka sampai keluar (jorok). Zoro dan yang lainnya juga menangis. Tapi tidak seperti yang lainnya. Kalau Ace dan Luffy sama sekali tidak ada mengeluarkan air mata. Biar setetes pun.

"Film ini mengharukan juga. Seharusnya aku menangis, tapi entah kenapa air mataku tidak mau keluar," kata Luffy.

"Aku juga. Aku justru bingung dengan orang-orang yang menangis," jawab Ace.

Sementara itu Zoro dan yang lainnya.

"Hiks...hiks... ce-ceritanya mengaharukan."

"Tidak perlu selebay itu. Kau berlebihan banget."

"Tentu saja. Seorang sepasang kekasih yang cowoknya hilang ingatan. Lalu sang cewek berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan sang cowok. Akhirnya sang cowok kembali mengingat semuanya dan kisah diakhiri dengan..." belum sempat Usopp menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sabo sudah memotongnya.

"Cukup. Aku sudah tahu akhirnya, tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi."

"Apaan sich? Padahal itu bagian yang ingin kukatakan."

"Sssttt, coba lihat Luffy dan Ace. Gerak-gerik mereka mencurigakan."

"Hah? Jangan-jangan mereka mau..."

Kembali ke Luffy dan Ace.

"Sebenar lagi adegan ciumannya," kata Ace.

"_Nani_? Ada adegan itu?" mata Luffy terbelalak.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak pernah menonton film ini?" tanya Ace keheranan. Padahal film ini sangat terkenal dikalangan anak SMP, SMA, maupun mahasiswa.

"Tidak pernah. Aku jarang menonton film," jawab Luffy santai.

Syok. Ace syok dengan jawaban jshdh. Ternyata di zaman sekarang, ada juga yang tidak tahu film ini. '_Jangan-jangan dia ini tidak pernah mengikuti perkembangan zaman,_' batin Ace.

"Akh, mereka berdua mau berciuman," kata Luffy panik. Dengan cepat dia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu?" tanya Ace keheranan. Padahal umurnya sudah termasuk dibilang dewasa.

"Kata _Jii-chan_ aku tidak boleh melihat beginian. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat itu," jelas Luffy.

"Itu 'kan dulu. Sekarang umurmu ini sudah dewasa. Kau sudah mahasiswa, bukan bocah lagi."

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak boleh lihat. Kalau saja _Jii-chan_ tahu, aku pasti bakal dibunuhnya."

"Kakekmu tidak ada disini 'kan?" tanya Ace. Dia _sweatdrop_ melihat Luffy.

"Memang. Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau melihatnya."

Ace hanya terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab sama sekali. Keheningan itu membuat Luffy heran. Dia mengintip di sela-sela jarinya. "Ace? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam?"

Ace masih belum menjawab. Luffy semakin menatapnya dengan heran. Tiba-tiba saja, Ace menggenggam tangan Luffy dengan sangat erat. Genggaman itu terlalu kuat sampai membuat Luffy kesakitan.

"Ace, kau kenapa?"

Ace tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendekatkan parasnya ke paras Luffy, mempersempit jarak mereka berdua. Luffy sedikit terbelalak dengan aksi Ace. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak membantah ataupun memberontak.

"A-Ace?" Luffy sedikit gelagapan. Jarak diantara mereka berdua sangat sempit. Jika Luffy bergerak sedikit saja, bisa-bisa mulut mereka berbenturan satu sama lain. Seperti kejadian di atap kampus waktu itu.

"Kau tidak mau melihatnya 'kan?" tanya Ace.

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan melakukannya?"

_DEG_

Pertanyaan Ace membuat Luffy terbelalak kaget. Maksudnya kata 'melakukannya' itu berciuman 'kan? Masa sih Ace mau berciuman?

"A-anu, maksudmu berciuman?"

"Tentu saja. memangnya apalagi?"

'_NANIIIIIIIIIII?'_

Kembali ke Zoro dan yang lainnya

"Ka-kalian dengar itu?" tanya Nami.

"I-iya."

"Ace berani sekali mengatakan seperti itu."

"Apa mereka bakal berciuman?"

"Tidak tahu juga. Kita lihat saja."

Kembali lagi Luffy dan Ace.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Ace. Dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Luffy.

"_Cho-chotto_, kenapa kau mendadak jadi begini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Eeehh, itu..." Luffy semakin deg-degan. Mata Ace menatapnya dengan serius. Baru pertama kali dia melihat Ace seperti itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Luffy terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Kalau tidak, pasti dia jadi sakit hati. Tapi kalau iya, apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

"Kalau aku jawab tidak, kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Tergantung dengan _mood_-ku."

"Kalau iya?"

"Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati."

Buset! Ini cowok punya harga diri atau nggak? Dengan ringannya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Cowok yang tidak tahu malu.

'_Iya atau tidak? Iya? Tidak? Iya? Tidak?'_

...

'_Kalau begitu,aku jawab...'_

...

Satu detik.

Ace masih menungu jawaban.

Dua detik.

Zoro dan yang lainnya juga menunggu jawaban.

Tiga detik.

Mereka semua menunggu jawaban.

...

"I-iya."

Hah?

Tadi Luffy jawab apa?

Iya?

Pendengarannya masih baik 'kan?

"Ta-tadi kau jawab apa?"

"Ukh, mesti kubilang berapa kali sampai kau dengar? Aku jawab IYA," kata Luffy kesal. Memangnya gampang untuk jawab seperti itu? Butuh keberanian besar tahu utuk menjawabnya.

Ace mematung mendengar jawaban hsdfs. Luffy jawab iya? IYA? Jawaban itu benar-benar bagaikan mimpi yang sangat sulit dicapai bagi Ace. Tidak semudah itu untuk berciuman kepada orang yang sama sekali belum berstatus 'pacar' atau 'suami istri'.

Dan Ace, adalah orang yang paling beruntung dari semua orang di dunia ini. Dia bisa berciuman dengan orang yang di cintai dengan mudah. Sungguh hari yang sangat beruntung bagi Ace. Dari kesialan berubah menjadi keberuntungan.

"Kalau begitu, mau melakukannya sekarang? Mumpung lagi gelap."

"I-iya"

Mereka berdua pun mendekakan wajah mereka. Makin lama makin dekat. Jantung mereka berdua dapat terdengar oleh telinga mereka sendiri. Zoro dan yang lainnya sudah siap-siap untuk memotret. Ini adalah gambar terbaik bagi mereka.

3 cm lagi.

2 cm lagi.

1 cm lagi.

1,23726387 cm lagi.

Dan...

...

...

_KLAP_

Lampu menyala dengan terangnya.

Luffy dan Ace terbelalak kaget dan secara refleks, keduanya pun berjauhan. Nyaris saja mereka berciuman. Andai saja lampu tidak menyala, mereka pasti sudah berciuman.

Zoro dan yang lainnya jadi syok. Gambar yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan dengan bagus malah jadi gagal mereka dapatkan. Padahal tinggal detik-detik terakhir, tapi kenapa lampu harus meyalah hah? Kesempatan emas jadi hancur berantakan.

Luffy dan Ace memegang dadanya. Rasanya jantung mereka akan meledak. Paras mereka merona dengan pekatnya.

'_Ha-hampir saja. Tapi, aku malah merasa kecewa,_' batin Luffy.

'_SI-SIAL! KENAPA LAMPUNYA NYALA? PADAHAL TADI KESEMPATAN EMAS! JARANG AKU DAPAT KESEMPATAN INI!'_ batin Ace super kesal. Ternyata dewi keberuntungan tidak memihak kepadanya. Rasanya Ace ingin menangis.

"Eehh, film-nya sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lainnya."

"I-iya."

Luffy dan Ace akhirnya keluar dari bioskop. Walaupun dalam hati Ace, dia sudah memaki-maki orang yang menghidupkan lampu. (Author : Bukannya itu aku?). Kalau Luffy hanya merasa kecewa. Sama sekali tidak merasa kesal.

Tinggallah Zoro dan yang lainnya. Mereka masih syok. Mulut mereka menganga lebar dan mata mereka dengan sukses membesar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sadar dari syoknya.

"A-A-A-A-A-APA-APAAN TADIIIIIIIII? KENAPA DISAAT ROMANTIS JUSTRU ADA HALANGAN? PADAHAL BISA DAPAT GAMBAR YANG BAGUS TADIIIII!" teriak Nami sangat marah.

"BENAR! KENAPA LAMPUNYA MESTI MENYALA HAH? GAAAAAAHHH!"

"BENAR-BENAR SIAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!"

"AKU TAHU KALIAN MARAH BESAR, TAPI KITA KEHILANGAN LUFFY DAN ACE! AYO KITA KEJAR!"

Kepanikan tidak pernah meninggalkan geng _Mugiwara _dan _Black Spade_.

* * *

><p>Maaf, lagi-lagi <em>skip time<em>.

Di taman bermain.

"HUWAAAAAA! SUDAH LAMA AKU INGIN KE TAMAN BERMAIN!" kata Luffy dengan mata berbinar-binar saat masuk ke taman bermain.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah ke taman bermain?" tanya Ace.

"Iya, soalnya _Jii-chan_ melarangku. Katanya aku harus belajar dengan serius."

Ace _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban dari Luffy. Sebenarnya kakeknya sesangar apa sih? Bikin peraturan ketat banget. Bisa-bisa orang-orang tersiksa dibuatnya.

"Kakekmu kerjanya apa?"

"Polisi."

'_Oh, pantas,_' batin Ace. Tidak heran kalau kakeknya ketat soal peraturan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kekesalanmu akan berganti jadi kepuasan. Silahkan naik wahana apa saja. nikmatilah semuanya," kata Ace sambil menggandeng tangan Luffy.

Mereka berdua naik wahana yang menyeramkan. Naik _roall coaster_ (maaf kalau salah. Soalnya tidak tahu namanya), cangkir putar (maaf salah), dan lain-lain (tidak tahu apalagi namanya. Agar lebih jelas, mereka berdua main seperti yang Luffy mainkan di Sabaody). Zoro dan yang lainnya terus membuntuti mereka berdua. Masih menyamar tentunya. Luffy dan Ace sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada yang membuntuti mereka berdua. Keduanya terlalu asyik bermain.

(_skip time)_

Jam 5 sore, Ace mangajak Luffy untuk naik bianglala. Zoro dan yang lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu jadi tersenyum. Kesempatan emas datang lagi. Mereka yakin, pasti Ace mau mencium Luffy lagi.

Di dalam bianglala.

"Huwaaaaa~~tingginya. Dari atas sini, kita bisa melihat pemandangan di taman bermain," kata Luffy terpesona.

"Kau senang sekali."

"Iya. Terima kasih Ace. Aku senang sekali," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman itu membuat jantung Ace berdetak kencang. Sepihan rona merah menjalar di parasnya.

Bianglala mereka berhenti di paling atas. Sedangkan Zoro dan yang lainnya naik bianglala yang tepat di bawah Luffy dan Ace. Mereka sudah menyiapkan kamera.

Tiba-tiba Ace duduk di sebelah Luffy. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Luffy. Luffy sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku Ace.

"Ada apa Ace?"

"Ng... aku mau tanya. Apa kau mau melakukan yang tadi?"

Luffy terbelalak kaget. Bisa-bisanya Ace bertanya seperti itu lagi. Malu tahu untuk menjawabnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tanya itu lagi sich?"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula tadi kau mau melakukanya 'kan?"

Ampun deh. Cowok ini tidak punya rasa malu atau apa? Padahal mereka belum pacaran. Ini 'kan hanya sekedar kencan biasa. Sumpah, Ace ini ternyata tidak punya rasa simpati ya. apa dia tahu betapa malunya Luffy kalau Ace bertanya tentang hal itu? Ehem, kalau soal mau melakukannya, Luffy akui dia memang mau tadi. Tapi sekarang, mestikah berciuman di tempat ini?

"Hey, masa berciuman di tempat seperti ini?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah tahu? Bianglala itu juga bisa menjadi tempat berciuman. Apalagi tempat yang paling atas, sangat romantis untuk melakukannya."

GILA! ACE SUNGGUH GILA! Kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu menjawab? Segitu inginnya dia untuk berciuman? Seumur-umur hidup Luffy, dia baru pertama kali bertemu orang seperti Ace.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Luffy terdiam. Sebearnya di dalam hatinya, dia sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi takut ketahuan orang yang ada dibawah. Tapi...

'_AAARRGGGHH! BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU! AKU JAWAB...'_

"Iya," jawab Luffy dengan mantap. Sangat tegas tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Ace sangat senang. Ternyata dewi keberuntungan masih belum meninggalkannya. Alangkah bahagianya bisa berciuman dengan orang yang kita cintai.

Kedua tangan Ace memegang wajah Luffy lalu mendekatkannya. Makin lama makin dekat. Zoro dan yang lainnya yang melihat hal itu bersiap-siap untuk memotret. Kali ini pasti berhasil. PASTI. Semoga tidak ada halangan lagi.

tiga cm lagi.

dua cm lagi.

Satu cm lagi.

1,44546434646 cm lagi.

Dan...

...

_BRAK_

Ternyata, keberuntungan tidak memihak kepada Ace. Secara tiba-tiba, bianglalanya kembali berjalan. Guncangannya sangat hebat sampai-sampai Ace terdorong ke belakang. Dan akhirnya... mereka berdua tidak jadi ciuman. Sepertinya berciuman dengan Luffy tidak semudah itu Ace dapatkan. Hohohoho (Author tertawa nista).

'_SIALAAAAAAAANNNNN!' _batin Ace sangat marah. Sangking marahnya, kobaran apa mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dia meninju kaca sampai kaca itu retak.

'_Ternyata hal ini tidaklah semudah yang kukira._'

'_Ha-hampir lagi,'_ batin Luffy sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

Zoro dan yang lainnya marah besar. Mereka ikut-ikutan meninju kaca. Kesempatan mereka hilang lagi. Padahal gambar tadi sangatlah bagus. Benar-benar sial. (Sabar ya para _readers_, adegan _kiss_ AceLu dan ZoSan tidak semudah itu muncul. Penuh halangan agar mereka bisa berciuman. Hohohoho.)

"Sudah sampai ayo kita turun."

"I-iya," jawab Ace . dalam hati dia sudah menangis keras. Kapan dia bisa berciuman dengan Luffy? (Jawabanku adalah, TAHUN DEPAN.)

Saat keluar, Ace menatap tajam pada orang yang sudah menjalankan bianglala itu. Pegawainya jadi merinding. Dia heran, kenapa dia ditatap seperti itu? Lalu saat Zoro dan yang lainnya turun, mereka bertujuh juga ikut menatap pegawai itu dengan tatapan tajam seperti tadi. Pegawainya jadi semakin merinding. Dan dia mendapat pencerahan.

"Sebaiknya aku pindah kerja saja."

* * *

><p>Ok, <em>skip time<em>.

Tibalah Luffy dan Ace di pantai. Mereka duduk di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati matahari tenggelam. Angin sepoi-sepoi menggeraikan mahkota rambut raven milik mereka. Suara ombak air memecahkan keheningan. Warna langit kini terlihat _orange_. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat cantik untuk dilihat.

Zoro dan yang lainnya bersembunyi entah di mana. Yang jelas tidak terlalu jauh dari Luffy dan Ace. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka, kalau sampai gagal, mereka tidak akan segan-segan mengabisi orang yang telah mengacaukannya.

"Pemandangan yang sangat indah ya."

"Iya. Sangat indah." Ace bukannya menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam itu. tapi dia justru melihat Luffy. Saat ini Luffy begtiu indah di matanya. Sepuluh kali lebih indah dari yang biasanya. Mata obsidiannya terlihat berkilauan, rambur ravennya terlihat lebih lembut, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang mungil dan merah menggoda. Bekas jahitan yang ada di pipi kirinya sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Justru semakin memikatnya dalam pesona tak terdefinisi.

Secara refleks, jemari Ace menyentuh hamparan pipi kiri Luffy. Dielusnya dengan lembut. Luffy sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan aksi Ace ini. Perlahan hatinya menginginkan hal ini. Ace terus menerus mengelus pipi Luffy. Kulit Luffy begitu lembut dan mulus, bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Warna kulitnya juga bagus. Ditambah lagi, wajahnya manis seperti madu. Atau mungkin lebih manis lagi dari madu.

Dalam seumur hidup Ace, baru pertama kali inilah Ace jatuh cinta. Dia tidak benci dengan perasaan ini. Justru dia sangat senang. Dia tidak keberatan jika cinta pertamanya itu laki-laki. Cinta itu bebas, tidak membandingkan umur maupun jenis kelamin. Kalau cinta, ya cinta. Siapa yang bisa menghalanginya? Tidak akan ada yang bisa.

Zoro dan yang lainnya semakin bersemangat merekam adegan romantis itu. Kali ini mereka pasti bakal berciuman.

"Luffy, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Luffy menoleh ke Ace. "Boleh. Apa itu?"

"Maukah kau melakukan hal yang tadi?" Ace benar-benar memohon.

Luffy sama sekali tidak kaget lagi. Dia hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Sejenak dia memberi jeda sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Ace hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tidak lagi pakai acara kaget atau semacamnya. Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka saling mendekat. Semakin mendekat. Jika dilihat dari waktunya, mereka akan berciuman tepat saat matahari terbenam.

Sedikit lagi.

Lalu...

...

...

"HEY! KALIAN NGAPAIN? MAU BERBUAT MESUM YA?"

Secara tidak diduga, seseorang menjauhkan Luffy dan Ace. Akhirnya, batallah rencana Ace untuk mencium Luffy. Hahahaha.

Kini keadaan Ace sekarang adalah...

'_SIAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL! KENAPA ADA GANGGUAN LAGI? KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI UNTUK MENCIUM LUFFY? AWAS KAU! ORANG INI AKAN KUBUNUUUUHHHH!'_

Kalau keadaan Luffy...

'_Ba-batal lagi. Kecewa juga sich rasanya.'_

Terakhir keadaan Zoro dan yang lainnya...

'_BUNUH ORANG ITU! BUNUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!'_

'_TIADA AMPUN BAGINYAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

'_SEENAKNYA SAJA DIA MENJAUHKAN MEREKA BERDUAAAAAAA!'_

'_TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MEMBACA SITUASIIIIIII?'_

'_CEPAT KEMARI! BIAR KUPANGGANG KAAAAAAAUUUUU!'_

'_AKAN KUCINCANG KAU MENJADI TUJUUUUUHHHHH!'_

'_AKAN KUHABISI KAU SEKARANG JUGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

Kata-kata yang sangat sadis. Mungkin saja para _readers_ juga ikut kesal. Tapi sabar ya, adegan itu tidak akan muncul dengan mudah.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI PANTAI INI!" bentak pengurus pantai itu.

Wah, emosi Ace sudah memucak. Batu yang dipegangnya jadi pecah berkeping-keping. Dia menatap pengurus pantai itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Ang ditatap jadi merinding.

'_Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?'_ batinnya. YA IYALAH!

Ace berdiri tegak. Dengan sangat marah dia berkata "Makasih atas gangguannya tadi! Berkat kau, aku jadi tidak bisa melakuakan hal itu!" Ace pun segera menarik tangan Luffy dan membawanya pergi.

Pengurus itu jadi bingung. Saat dia ingin pergi, Zoro dan yang lainnya menghalanginya. Mereka bertujuh menatap pengurus itu dengan tatapan membunuh yang sama seperti Ace.

"Tadi tindakanmu sangat bagus."

"Kami ucapkan terima kasih."

"Berkat kau, kami tidak bisa mendapatkan gambar yang bagus."

"Kau jadi membatalkan adegan ciuman mereka berdua."

"Dan seperti yang kau lihat, cowok tadi jadi marah besar."

"Termasuk kami juga. Kami juga ikut marah."

"Dan sepertinya kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu."

Pengurus itu semakin merinding. Dia mundur selangkah. "A-apa salahku?"

"Salahmu? Salahmu tentu saja...MENGACAUKAN HUBUNGAN MEREKA! PADAHAL TINGGAL SEDIKIT LAGI MEREKA BERCIUMAN! DAN KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGGANGGU MEREKA! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BACA SITUASI? KAMI BUNUH KAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU!"

DUAAAARRRRRRR!

Alhasil, tewaslah pengurus itu di tempat. Setengahnya, salahkan pengurus itu, dan selebihnya, salahkan Author. Karena Authorlah yang mengatur semua ini.

#dihajar Ace, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, Sabo dan Marco.

La-lanjut #pingsan.

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan.<p>

"Ace kau kenapa kesal sekali?"

"AKU TIDAK KESAL!"

Luffy hanya diam. Ace ini tidak pandai sekali menyembunyikan emosinya. Jelas-jelas dia terlihat kesal. Jangan-jangan gara-gara tadi. Masa gara-gara itu saja dia sampai kesal? Masalah sepele kok. Aneh sekali. (Untuk kasus Luffy, bisa dibilang sepele).

Karena tidak mau terkena amarah Ace, Luffy berjalan lebih cepat dari Ace. Tahu bahwa Ace menyusulnya, dia pun berlari kencang. Di saat dia belok, tiba-tiba saja...

BRUK

"Aw." Luffy terjatuh ke bawah. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kokoh yang mengalangi jalannya. Sehingga dia jatuh.

Ace pun segera menghampiri Luffy. "Luffy kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Iya"

"HEY! KAU LIHAT KEMANA SICH? SAKIT TAHU!" bentak seseorang yang ditabraknya.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke atas. Kini di depan mereka terlihat seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh tinggi, tegap, berambut cokelat, dan ada tato (Atau semacamnya) di pipi kirinya. Laki-laki itu menatap Luffy dengan marah.

"_Gomene_, aku tidak melihatmu."

"KAU PIKIR MASALAH AKAN SELESAI DENGAN KATA MAAF? KAU HARUS GANTI RUGI! AKU KESAKITAN TAHU!"

Ace yang mendengar bentakan laki-laki itu langsung naik pitam. Dengan marah, Ace membentak laki-laki itu juga. "HEY, SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG MEMINTA MAAF! LUFFY 'KAN TIDAK SENGAJA! KENAPA MESTI KAU MARAHI? LAGIPULA MANANYA BAGIANMU YANG SAKIT HAH? YANG SAKIT ITU JUSTRU LUFFY! DIA SAMPAI JATUH!"

"KENAPA KAU IKUT CAMPUR HAH? INI TIDAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGANMU!"

"TENTU SAJA INI URUSANKU! LUFFY ADALAH TEMANKU DAN TENTU SAJA AKU MEMBELANYA!"

"MAU TEMAN ATAU APAPUN ITU, INI TETAP BUKAN URUSANMU! POKOKNYA INI SALAH DIA! DAN AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENERIMA PERMINTAAN MAAFNYA!"

"HEY! KENAPA KAU TIDAK TERIMA SAJA PERMINTAAN MAAFNYA? YANG SALAH ITU KAU!"

"APA MAUMU?"

"MAUMU JUGA APA HAH?"

Keduanya menatap dengan tajam. Luffy yang melihat pertengkarang itu berusaha untuk meredakannya. "Su-sudahlah Ace. Ini salahku. Biar aku yang ganti rugi."

"Tapi Luffy..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah kau mau aku bayar berapa?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum licik. "Lima juta berry."

Ace kembali marah begitu mendengarnya. Tapi belum sempat Ace protes lagi, Luffy langsung memberikannya uang lima juta berry.

"Ini," kata Luffy dengan santai.

Ace maupun laki-laki itu terbelalak kaget. Jelas saja mereka kaget, Luffy memberikan uang sebanyak itu dengan santainya. Kayak memberikan uang lima berry saja.

"Luffy, darimana kau mendapat uang sebanyak itu?"

"Itu uang jajanku untuk hari ini," jawab Luffy santai.

'_Uang jajan? Apa gak kebanyakan?'_ batin Ace _sweatdrop_. Dia memang pernah dengar kalau ketua geng _Mugiwara_ itu orang kaya. Tapi tidak disangkanya kalau Luffy sekaya ini.

"Mau tidak?" laki-laki itu pun mengambil uang lima juta berry dari tangan Luffy. Dan kelihatannya marahnya sudah reda.

"Kumaafkan kau. Tapi... tidak kusangka kau benar-benar memberikanku uang sebanyak ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu masih seperempat dari uang jajanku."

'_Seperempat? Sebanyak apa dia bawa?'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Makasih untuk uangnya, dan lain kali kau harus hati-hati kalau jalan," ucap laki-laki itu lalu pergi.

"Hey, sebelum kau pergi, siapa namamu?" tanya Ace.

"Namaku? Namaku... Shuraiya Bascud."

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

><p>Author : Akhirnya selesai juga. Sebagai permintaan maafku karena lusa sudah hiatus, aku persembahkan chapter yang amat sangat panjang ini.<p>

Ace : HEY AUTHOR! KENAPA AKU GAK BISA CIUMAN SAMA LUFFY? BANYAK BANGET HALANGANNYA!

Author : Kalau adegan _romance_-nya terlalu cepat, fic-nya tidak seru donk.

Ace : HUWAAAAAAAAA! KEJAM BANGET! #nangis ala _anime style_.

Luffy : _Nii-chan_ gila. Nah Author, tolong jelaskan kenapa kau bisa hiatus.

Author : Ok. Akan kujelaskan. Tanggal 29 nanti aku akan pergi ke luar negeri, baliknya tanggal 12. Tapi tanggal 13 aku sudah tinggal di asrama. Jadi aku tidak bisa pegang laptop maupun hp. Palingan aku hanya menulis fic di buku. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan pulang dari asrama. Karena aku tinggal di asrama selama tiga tahun. Lebih tepatnya sampai aku lulus SMP. Kemungkinan, ingat! KEMUNGKINAN! Aku pulang bulan Agustus. Tapi mungkin juga TAHUN DEPAN. Aku hanya bisa pulang jika liburan sekolah. Jadi maafkan aku para _readers_. Aku tidak bisa update fic. Dan fic 'Mortatily Numbers and Letters'-ku tidak bisa ku-update sekarang. Maafkan aku. Tapi tenang saja, hal itu sama sekali tidak akan jadi penghalang bagiku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini meskipun hiatus.

Kalau aku berbohong, silahkan maki-maki aku. Ok, itulah pejelasanku.

Ace : Authooooorrrrrr~~~, kalau kau sampai tidak melanjutkan fic ini, akan kubakar kau. Aku sangat menginginkan adegan AceLu yang romantis. #shinigami aura

Author : I-iya.

Luffy : Penjelasaanya sudah ada. Saatnya balasan review

**Ciel-Kky30**

Luffy : Heeh? Aku imut? Haha. Makaish pujiannya.

Ace : HEY! KENAPA KAU BILANG LUFFY IMUT HAH? TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH BILANG BEGIRU SELAIN AKU!"

Author : Sabar Ace. Kenapa Chopper tidak menginap di rumah Luffy? begini, Chopper itu masih SMA, dan dia sekolah di tempat yang sangat jauh. Tapi tenang saja, Chopper bakal muncul di fic ini kok. Di fic ini, Chopper berperan sebagai manusia. Dia juga bagian geng _Mugiwara_.

Sanji : Eeehh, sebenarnya ku sudah suka sama Zoro, tapi Author sama sekali belum mau aku mengakuinya. Begitu pun dengan Zoro.

Luffy : Aku udah jawab iya kok.

**feressaloveyaoi**

Author : Hiks...hiks makasih sudah menungguku. Tapi kali ini kau harus lebih bersabar lagi.

Luffy : Hahahaha. Aku belajar jurus itu selama berlatih sama Rayleigh

Nami : Caranya? Hmmm, tatap saja lawanmu dengan tatapanmu yang sangat seram. Mungkin juga.

**NamikazeNoah**

Ace : Tau tuh Author. Tanpa sengaja dia ketik LuNa.

Author : Padahal aku benci pair LuNa.

Zoro : Bukan mauku untuk cemburu. Ini semua karena Author!

**Shinahoshi 1**

Author : Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya Nami megeluarkan virus.

Nami : Itu bukan virus. Sebenarnya Marco dari dulu juga mata duitan. Sama seperti aku.

Author : Masih ada typo? Maklum ya. Kenapa Chopper tidak ikut? Sudah kujelaskan di riview sebelumnya. Robin dia seumuran dengan Ace, tapi dia lagi pergi untuk melakukan penelitian. Franky lebih tua dari mereka semua. Tapi dia juga pergi. Di fic ini, ada Brook juga. Tapi Brook jadi manusia di sini.

**Noki is One Piece Lover**

Author : Kapan Sanji suka sama Zoro? Setelah insiden Ace vs Shuraiya.

Sanji : Sabarlah Noki. Aku pasti bakal suka sama Zoro.

Zoro : Aku tidak mau.

Author : Nasibmu di fic ini aku yang atur. Siap-siap saja. Ok, makasih atas review kalian semua. Aku sangat senang. Tapi sekarang, kalian bersabar ya.

_Jaa~~Nee_


	8. Appearance of a man named Shuraiya

Author : Hy semua! Setelah sekian lama tidak ke fanfic, akhirnya aku bisa kesini lagi. Banyak sekali urusanku selama aku pergi. Megang HP saja jarang, atau malah tidak pernah. Pokoknya aku sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak bisa melakukan apa yang biasa kulakukan.

Zoro : Oi, kau itu mau curhat atau apa? Percuma saja kau kesal disini, kami tidak akan peduli.

Author : Oohh~~ kebetulah aku ingin mencoba bubur cokelat terbaruku padamu Zoro. #shinigami aura.

Zoro : Ogah! Mendingan aku kena tebas sama Mihawk!

Author : Kalu begitu mau coba kena tebasan pedang terbaruku? Kebetulan aku lagi bosan.

Zoro : ...

Luffy : Wew... author masih tetap galak. Atau mungkin tambah galak.

Author : Mau makan sayur-sayur di rumahku? Biar kubantu kau memakan tiga ton sayur yang ada di rumahku.

Luffy : ...

Ace : Sibuk banget. Emangnya kau punya rencana kemana lagi?

Author : Aku hanya libur beberapa hari saja. Karena aku sudah SMP, jadi punya banyak tugas. _So_, aku sama sekali tidak bisa libur lama.

Ace: Gak kusangka kau ternyata orangnya serius juga. Padahal kau itu pemalas.

Author : Mau coba air super dinginku? Kebetulan aku ingin sekali memadamkan apimu itu.

Ace : ...

Sanji : Aaaaaahhhhhh~~~~ akhirnya Author-_chwan_ pulang kembali~~~ aku rindu sekaliiiii~~~~

Author : Kumohon jangan panggil aku Author. Aku juga punya nama.

Sanji : Kalau begitu _baby_-_chan_~~

Author : Anu, Sanji, bisa yang lebih-

Sanji : Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku panggil _baby-chan_ saja yaaa~~~

Author : Mau kusita semua rokokmu? Supaya untuk selamanya kau tidak bisa merokok

Sanji : ...

Author : Apa-apaan ini? Tidak satupun diantara kalian yang menjadi dewasa.

LuffyAceZoroSanji : Author sendiri? Umur kami semua ini sudah dewasa. Author sendiri yang masih anak-anak. Sukanya marah-marah melulu. Yang anak kecil sebenarnya siapa?

Author : OK! LANGSUNG AJA KE TKP! Ingat! Typo, GaJe, OOC, OOT, DLL #pura-pura gak dengar.

* * *

><p><strong>First Love in 2 Gank<strong>

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : AceLu slight ZoSan**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 7-<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di Universitas Grand Line.<p>

Kelas Luffy.

BRAK.

Suara bantingan meja.

"Cepat jelaskan. Kenapa kalian membuntutiku?"

"Eeehh... itu..."

Kini berdirilah Luffy di hadapan kawan-kawannya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat marah. Teman-temannya jadi ketakutan melihatnya. Mereka berpikir 'kenapa Luffy bisa semarah itu?'

Haha, kenapa bisa semarah itu?

Tentu saja Luffy marah. Karena kemarin Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Vivi, lima orang teman geng Luffy yang gemar dengan _yaoi_, membuntuti Luffy saat sedang kencan dengan Ace. Ditambah lagi Usopp, Nami, dan Vivi mempunyai foto-foto mesra Luffy dan Ace. Bagaimana Luffy tidak marah? Justru ajaib kalau Luffy tidak marah. Saat itu, dengan cepat, Luffy langsung mengambil kamera Usopp, Nami, dan Vivi lalu merusaknya.

"Ayo jelaskan!" kata Luffy sambil menatap teman-temannya dengan _deathglare_-nya. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Vivi tidak menjawab. Mereka takut kalau penjelasan mereka akan membuat Luffy lebih mengeringkan dari ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya kalian tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku. Jadi istirahat nanti siap-siap saja."

"_CHO-CHOTTO_! BUKANNYA KAMI TIDAK MAU MENJELASKAN TAPI KALAU DIJELASKAN AKAN MAKAN WAKTU YANG SANGAT LAMA!" teriak mereka berlima sangat panik.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau makan waktu yang sangat lama. Asalkan penjelasan dari kalian ada. Kalau memang lama, istirahat nanti jelaskan padaku," kata Luffy.

'_INI ANAK NGOTOT BANGET SICH!'_ batin Zoro, Nami, Usopp,Sanji, dan Vivi sedikit kesal.

Bukannya tidak mau menjelaskan. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya sekarang kalau Luffy mendengar penjelasan mereka, Luffy pasti bakal marah 100 kali lipat dari yang tadi. Pemuda itu bisa saja lebih mengerikan dari Nami jika ia mau. Dan mereka berlima sama sekali tidak mau menanggung resiko dihajar sampai sekarat sama Luffy. Bisa-bisa mereka masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat selama beberapa tahun. Pernah ada korban yang terkena hajar Luffy. Yaitu Buggy. Gara-gara Buggy mengejek Luffy yang benar-benar membuat Luffy naik pitam. Sangkin marahnya Luffy, tanpa segan-segan Luffy menghajar Buggy sampai Buggy tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

Untung saja ada yang menghentikan Luffy saat itu, kalau saja tidak ada, Buggy sudah tewas di tempat. Dan akibat pukulan super dari Luffy, Buggy dirawat di rumah sakit selama 2 tahun (BUSET!). Teman-teman Luffy yang melihat kejadian itu membuat catatan di hati, 'jangan pernah membuat Luffy marah kalau tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit selama setahun lebih'. Dan keadaan Luffy sekarang hampir sama dengan kejadian waktu itu! Jelas mereka takut setengah mati.

"Kalian beneran tidak mau menjelaskannya?"

Zoro dan yang lainnya tetap diam. Mereka berpikir, penjelasan apa yang bagus mereka katakan agar Luffy tidak marah lagi. Awalnya Nami mau menyuruh Usopp untuk menjelaskannya, tapi Usopp malah tidak bisa bicara sangking ketakutannya.

"Ok, aku mengerti. Kali ini aku biarkan, tapi jangan pikir aku menyerah. Istirahat nanti aku tanya kalian kembali. Sementara itu, pikirkanlah," kata Luffy kemudian pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Begitu Luffy pergi, Zoro dan yang lainnya jadi sedikit lega. Untunglah Luffy tidak terlalu ngotot.

"Gila! Ini benar-benar gila! Tidak kusangka kita bakal ketahuan! Coba saja kita tidak pergi menyusul Luffy, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi," kata Usopp.

"Sudahlah, yang terjadi biarkan saja terjadi. Protespun juga percuma. Memang sudah takdir kita dimarahi Luffy," kata Sanji.

"Benar. Sekarang kia harus pikirkan penjelasan apa yang bagus kita katakan pada Luffy agar dia tidak marah lagi," kata Zoro.

"Bilang saja kita penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Luffy dan Ace," usul Usopp.

"_Pass_. Kalau jawab itu, bisa-bisa marahnya tambah besar," jawab yang lainnya kompak.

"Kalau begitu apa?"

Semuanya berpikir lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian Usopp mendapat usul lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita ingin lihat apa yang dilakukan Luffy dan Ace?" usul Usopp.

"Itu sama saja dengan yang Usopp."

"Jadi apa? Masa kita harus bilang yang sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin kita bilang kalau kita ma mengambil foto Luffy dan Ace yang ciuman, gandengan, pelukan dan adegan romantis yang lainnya. Lalu foto itu kita jual ke orang-orang yang penggemar _yaoi_," jelas Usopp panjang lebar.

"Ng... Usopp..."

"Sebenarnya memang itu 'kan tujuan kita? Tapi kita takut menjelaskannya ke Luffy," kata Usopp tiada hentinya.

"U-Usopp..."

"Kalau kita jelaskan ke Luffy, dia pasti marah besar. Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan Luffy kalau marah seperti monster? Kalian mau kena hajar dia? Aku sich ogah banget. Jadi istirahat nanti Luffy mencari kita, lebih baik kita kabur saja. daripada terkena pukulannya yang sangat mematikan itu. kalian mengerti 'kan?"

"Ka-kami mengerti... ta-tapi..." kata Nami yang tengah berusaha menyadarkan Usopp.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Usopp kebingungan.

"Lu-Luffy..." Nami tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

Begitu mendengar kata 'Luffy' Usopp menjadi sangat ketakutan. "Ke-kenapa dengan Luffy?" tanya Usopp gemetaran. Pemuda itu merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Dan seprtinya, firasatnya ini sangat tepat.

"Be-belakangmu..."

Wajah Usopp sukses pucat pasi begitu merasakan hawa pembunuh yang ada di belakangnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak 1000 kali perdetik. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. "Be-belakangku?"

"I-iya..." jawab Nami yang kini menangis.

"Be-belakangku..." dengan perasaan amat sangat takut, Usopp menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan yag dilihat oleh Usopp adalah...

...

Luffy...

...

Yang kini benar-benar terlihat seperti monster. Begitu melihat Luffy, Usopp membatu di tempat. Sepertinya Usopp akan dibunuh oleh ketua mereka.

"Oohh... jadi itu alasan kenapa kalian tidak mau menjelaskannya kepadaku. Haha, pintar sekali," kata Luffy memasang wajah 'senyuman orang baik' yang sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari yang biasa Luffy perlihatkan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu..."

"Tidak ada alasan. Lebih baik kalian siapkan diri kalian. Karena bisa saja kalian masuk rumah sakit selama lima tahun lebih kalau kena pukulanku ini (wah, sadis)."

_Glek_

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Vivi menelan ludah.

Nyawa mereka berlma diujung tanduk.

Kata-kata Luffy sama sekali tidak main-main. Mereka berlima bisa saja masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat selama lima tahun lebih.

'_HIIIIII! KAMI-SAMAAAAAA!' _batin Usopp.

'_Ampuuunnnn!'_ batin Zoro.

'_Aku tobaaaatt!' _batin Sanji.

'_Kyaaaaa! Tidaaaaakkkk!'_ batin Nami.

'_Aku tidak mau masuk rumah sakit!'_ batin Vivi.

'_Benar-benar mengerikan,_' batin anak-anak yang ada di kelas yang ikut membatu karena melihat wajah Luffy yang begitu menakutkan. Padahal biasanya wajah Lufy begitu manis dan polos, tapi sekarang raut wajahnya benar-benar berubah 100%.

Luffy semakin mendekati Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Vivi. mereka berlima semakin menjauh.

Luffy maju, mereka berlima mundur.

Maju, mundur.

...

Maju, mundur.

...

Maju, mundur.

...

(_readers_: sampai kapan maju, mundurnya? Kalau begini terus, kapan mukulnya?")

OK, lanjut.

Buk.

Raut wajah Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Vivi berubah ketika punggung mereka menyentuh tembok. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis mereka. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri semua. Janung mereka berdetak 1000 kali perdetik. Ini benar-benar gawat.

'_Sial! Habislah sudah!'_

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa kabur lagi ya~~?" kata Luffy dengan senyuman kemenangan _plus_ senyuman mengerikan dan suara yang mengerikan.

'_HIIIIIIII!'_

Jarak antara Luffy dan Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Vivi tinggal 3 meter. Zoro, Usopp, dan Sanji semakin menempel ke tembok layaknya cicak. Terutama Usopp. Luffy mendekati mereka sambil menutup mata. Meskipun Luffy menutup matanya, pemuda itu tahu kalau mereka tetap tidak punya kesempatan kabur, selihat apapun mereka. Toh, Luffy masih tetap bisa melihat meski menutup matanya.

...

Tinggal 2 meter lagi.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Vivi semakin ketakutan. Mereka berlima terus berdoa di dalam hati.

...

Tinggal 1 meter lagi.

Zoro, Usopp, dan Sanji berusaha memanjat tembok, sedangkan Nami dan Vivi berpelukan satu sama lain.

...

...

Daaaannnn...

...

...

"TERIMALAH INI!"

"GYAAAAA!"

DUAAAARRR.

Benar-benar pukulan yang mengenaskan. Sampai-sampai bukan suara pukulan yang terdengar, melainkan suara ledakan (author sendiri bingung, kenapa suara ledakan yang terdengar).

Hari itu, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Vivi, kelima anggota geng _Mugiwara_ tewas ah salah, sekarat (atau semacamnya) di tempat. Mereka pingsan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Anak-anak di kelas yang menyaksikan kejadian (mengerikan) itu secara langsung hanya dapat berduka cita kepada kelima anggota geng _Mugiwara_ itu. Mereka berima bukannya langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit, justru dibiarkan begitu saja. Toh, luka mereka juga tidak terlalu parah (menurut Luffy).

Benar-benar ketua yang sadis (sebenarnya pembalasan karena dia selalu dipukul).

* * *

><p>Kelas Ace.<p>

Kini pemandangan di kelas Ace sangat... lucu? Atau mengerikan?

Mungkin juga.

Kalau lucunya sich, tampang Sabo dan Marco yang sangat lucu. Wajah mereka berdua sangat babak belur sampai tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Sebagian anak menahan tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Kalau yang menyeramkannya... tentu saja Ace, memangnya siapa lagi. Wajahnyanya sangat menyeramkan. Aura hitam pekat mengelilinginya. Tentu saja itu membuat anak-anak di kelas ketakutan. Bahkan sabagian ada yang kabur.

"Ace, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini semua idenya Marco," kata Sabo sambil menunjuk Marco.

Yang ditunjuk langsung protes. "Enak saja main nunjuk-nunjuk. Bukannya kau yang punya ide?" protes Marco.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang begini. 'Hei kita buntuti Ace dan Luffy yuk. Aku sudah tahu tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi.' Tidak ingat ya?" kata Sabo sambil meniru gaya bicara Marco.

"Haaahh?! Apa gak salah? Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Iya kok! Kau bilang begitu!"

"Tidak kok!"

"IYA!"

"TIDAK!"

BUAGH!

Pertempuran berakhir hanya dengan satu pukulan dari Ace.

"Apakah kalian tidak bisa diam? Jangan pikir amarahku mereda hanya mendengar dengan ocehan tidak jelas kalian," kata Ace sambil meniup tangannya yang berasap.

"_Gomenasai_."

"_Mood_-ku sekarang lagi jelek. Jadi kalau tidak mau kupukul, jangan bicara sedikitpun."

"Iya."

...

Siiiiinnnnnngggg.

Hening.

Sabo dan Marco sama sekali tidak mengucapkan satu katapun. Bahkan anak-anak di kelas juga diam karena tidak mau mengambil resiko dihajar oleh Ace. Sedikit saja mengeluarkan suara, habislah nyawa mereka.

...

Satu menit berlalu.

Mereka masih tetap diam.

...

Dua menit berlalu.

Marco berusaha menahan kesalnya

...

Tiga menit berlalu.

Marco mulai merasa kesal karena diam terus.

...

Empat menit berlalu.

Suasana semakin canggung.

...

Lima menit berlalu.

Aahh, Marco sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Secara tidak sengaja, dia berbicara blak-blakan. "Aahh! Kau ini kenapa sich Ace?! Padahal kemarin kau sudah asyik-asyiknya kencan dengan Luffy. tapi sekarang malah marah-marah apalagi yang kurang menyenangkan dari kencan kemarin? Menurutku menyenangkan."'

"SSSTTTTTT! Marcooooooooo!" kata Sabo. Benar-benar kaget karena Marco berbicara seperti itu.

Marco langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar sudah keceplosan! Dan yang paling parah, aura hitam yang mengelilingi Ace semakian bertambah pekat. Hawa pembunuh yang luar biasa sangat terpancar darinya. Beberapa anak yang ada di kelas ketakutan ketika merasakan hawa pembunuh yang luar biasa dahsyatnya.

"A-pa-ka-ta-mu?" Ace menoleh dengan tatapan pembunuh dan suara yang amat sangat menyeramkan.

'_HIIIIIIIIII!_'

"Senang sih senang, tapi itu hanya awalnya saja. Akahirnya tetap saja saja tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Ditambah lagi saat pulang aku malah ketemu orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Ditabrak sedikit saja sama Luffy dia langsung marah-marah. Padahal Luffy yang jatuh. Ok, memang bukan aku yang dimarahi dan bukan juga aku yang jatuh, tapi tetap saja bikin aku kesal. Dengan entengnya dia meminta uang 5 juta sama Luffy. Benar-benar seenaknya saja! Lalu setelah itu kalian datang tiba-tiba. Dan ternyata kalian memotret kami saat kencan! Dan gara-gara foto yang kalian potret, Luffy jadi pulang cepat karena ada urusan sama teman-temannya! Dan masih banyak kejadian sial yang kualami sebelum dan sesudah kencan! APA ITU YANG KAU SEBUT MENYENANGKAAAANNN?!" teriak Ace dengan taring-taring bermunculan seperti hiu. _Plus _wajahnya yang benar-benar irip dengan iblis.

Siiiiiinnnnggg.

Sebagian anak-anak di kelas pingsan dengan mulut berbusa (wah, Ace menggunakan _haki_) dan sisanya langsung kabur ke pojok. Lutut mereka terasa lemas. Mereka tidak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"A-ampun Ace-_sama _(dalam hati : '_Sabar Sabo. Ini semua cobaan yang harus kau hadapi'_)," kata Sabo sambil bersujud (cuma akting kok).

"_Gomenasai _Ace-_sama_ (dalam hati : '_HUEK! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini?'_), " kata Marco sambil bersujud juga (cuma akting).

"Huh! Kalian pikir aku bakal tertipu dengan akting kalian? Jangan harap!" kata Ace. Yaahh, pada dasarnya Ace memang tidak pernah tertipu oleh akting Sabo dan Marco. Jadi, berapa kalipun mereka ingin menipu Ace, tetap tidak akan bisa. Sangar-sangar kayak gini, Ace itu sebenarnya pintar sekali, terlalu malah. Dari kelas 1 SD sampai sekarang Ace juara 1 terus. Ah salah, bukan juara 1 lagi, tapi juara 1 umum. Walaupun malas belajar, entah kenapa Ace tetap saja pintar (Author iri banget). Mungkin sudah takdir Ace jadi orang pintar.

_GLEK_

Sabo dan Marco menelan ludah. Mereka berdua tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Nyawa mereka diujung tanduk!

"A-ampun Ace," kata Marco (nah, ini baru bukan akting).

"Hah? Ampun apanya? Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang, jangan bicara kalau tidak mau kupukul. Tapi ternyata kau memang ingin sekali kupukul. Sampai-sampai bicara seperti itu."

"A-Ace, aku tidak dipukul 'kan?" tanya Sabo penuh harapan.

"Tentu saja kau kupukul juga," jawab Ace dengan kata-kata setajam pedang. Kata-katanya benar-benar membuat harapan Sabo hilang dalam sekejab.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Malah nanya. 'Kan kau yang memotret aku dan Luffy! Jadi kau juga siap-siap ya~" kata Ace sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu malah menambah ketakutan Sabo dan Marco.

Aahh, sepertinya Sabo dan Marco benar-benar bakal masuk rumah sakit dalam keadaan luka parah. Atau mungkin bakal tewas di tempat dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ace tidak pernah bercanda kalau dia sedang marah, terutama sekarang. Dan Ace akan menghajar siapapun yang sudah berani menganggu _mood_-nya.

Haha. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Dengar ya, sejak kemarin aku kena sial terus. Pertama pinggangku hampir patah karena harus ngeberesin baju, kalian malah kabur dan tidak membantuku. Kedua, malamnya aku sangat lapar dan sama sekali tidak ada persedian makanan di rumahku. Ketiga akhirnya aku keluar rumah untuk makan di restoran. Aku telepon kalian tapi tidak diangkat-angkat. Ketiga, karena semua tempat makan disini tutup semua, terpaksa aku jalan kaki ke kota sebelah karena sama sekali tidak ada taksi yang lewat. Kelima bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla (disingkat. Terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan). APA HARUS KUJELASKAN BERIBU-RIBU KALI AGAR KALIAN BERDUA MENGERTI HAH?!" teriak Ace sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sabo dan Marco. Sudah bersiap-siap untuk memukul mereka berdua.

Sabo dan Marco sudah tidak dapat kabur lagi. Mereke berdua hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati agar selamat dari musibah ini. Dan doa mereka terkabulkan. Saat Ace hendak memukul mereka, entah karena beruntung atau apapun itu, bel masuk berbunyi dengan kerasnya.

"Be-bel sudah berbunyi Ace, pelajaran sudah dimulai," kata Sabo.

"Mau dimulai atau mau berakhir, aku tidak peduli. Jangan harap kalian bisa kabur kali ini!"

"Ta-tapi, hari ini Hina-_sensei_ yang mengajari kita Ace. Kau mau dihukum sama dia?" kata Marco.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pedu-" Ace berhenti sejenak. Dia berpikir. Benar juga sich apa yang dikatakan Marco. Kalau dia bikin keributan sekarang, dosennya pasti akan menghukumnya. Bukannya dia takut sama Hina-_sensei _sich, tapi kalau mencarai masalah dengan wanita sinting itu, bakal makan wanktu yang sangat lama. Dosennya yang satu ini sama sekali tidak mau mengalah. Itulah yang bikin repot. Bisa-bisa waktunya yang berharga jadi terbuang dengan sia-sia. Lebih baik Ace biarkan saja Sabo dan Marco. istirahat nanti Ace baru menghajar Sabo dan Marco.

Selesai berpikir, Ace melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Sabo dan Marco. Sabo dan Macro bisa bernapas lega kembali. Andai saja bel tidak berbunyi, mereka berdua pasti sudah dihabisi di tempat dalam waktu singkat.

"Jangan pikir aku sudah selesai. Istirahat nanti, kalian siap-siap saja," _jleeb_. Sungguh menohok. Pernyataan itu bagai sebuah tombak tajam yang menembus tepat di jantung Sabo dan Marco. Sepertinya mereka tak akan bisa keluar dari neraka semudah itu (haha).

Sabo dan Marco saling memandang. Mereka berbicara lewat tatapan mata (mungkin itulah namanya). Dan keputusanpun telah didapatkan.

'_Saat istirahat nanti, kaburlah secepatnya.'_

Begitulah...=='

"SEMUANYA DUDUK DI KURSI MASING-MASING. KITA AKAN MEMULAI PELAJARAN!" teriak Hina-_sensei_ ketika membuka pintu kelas. Dan masuk dengan gaya jalannya yang sangat sombong (huek). Lalu Fullbody sang asisten mengikutinya dari belakang (sebenarnya Jango juga asistennya, tapi dia lagi dirawat di rumah sakit. Pekerjaannya Jango ada dua, jadi satpam dan asisten).

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum kita memulai, aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Silahkan masuk," kata Hina-_sensei_ yang sedetik kemudian seorang pemuda memasuki kelas.

Pemuda itu beramut cokelat, tinggi, dan bisa dibilang ganteng (menurut author). Cewek-cewek langsung terpesona begitu melihat pemuda itu. sedangkan cowok-cowoknya menatap cowok itu dengan kagum (atau apalah).

"Waaah, cowok itu keren banget," kata salah satu murid cewek.

"Dia memang keren, tapi masih lebih keren lagi Ace-_sama_," kata murid cewek yang satu lagi.

"Kalau itu sich aku juga tahu. Ace-_sama_ tetap nomor satu bagiku."

"Ace-_sama_ yang paling keren di seluruh dunia ini."

Marco yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua cewek itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Inilah pembicaraan para cewek kalau melihat cowok keren. "Sudah kuduga. Posisi Ace pasti tidak akan berubah semudah itu. walau orang itu memang keren, tapi para cewek-cewek itu pasti tetap memilih Ace," kata Marco.

"Ace, coba lihat orang itu. Sepertinya kau punya saingan sekarang," kata Sabo.

Ace sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan Sabo. Dia masih marah tentunya. Peduli amat kalau orang itu lebih keren darinya atau apapun itu. mau punya saingan atau semacamnya, Ace juga tidak peduli sama sekali. Justru Ace bersyukur punya saingan. Supaya posisinya sebagai orangterkeren nomor satu di kampus menurun.

Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang lebih Ace syukuri.

Karena dia tidak bertemu lagi dengan cowok yang bernama...

Shuraiya Bascud.

"_Ohaiyo minna-san_. Namaku Shuraiya Bascud. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

...

Hah?

Siapa tadi namanya?

Shuraiya... Bascud...?

...

Hei hei, ini bukan lelucon 'kan?

'_Ma-masa sich?_' batin Ace. Dengan perasaan dag dig dug, Ace melihat ke arah murid baru itu. dan ternyata murid baru itu adalah...

...

...

...

Shuraiya Bascud. Cowok yang Ace temui semalam.

"KAAAAAAUUUUU!" teriak Ace sangat keras. Secara spontan, Ace berdiri sambil membanting meja. Dia benar-benar sangat syok. Bola mata sukses membulat persis seperti piring. Mulutnya menganga dengan lebar sampai dagunya jatuh ke lantai.

Porang-orang di kelas jadi berjatuhan di kursinya masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang menutupi telinga mereka dengan tangan. Teriakan Ace benar-benar membuat gendang telinga mereka hampir hancur.

Shuraiya melihat Ace. Diperhatikannya Ace dengan seksama, begitu dia mengetahui siapa Ace sebenarnya, dia juga sama syoknya dengan Ace. "KAAAAAAUUUUUU!" teriak Shuraiya tidak kalah besar dengan teriakan Ace. Membuat kesakitan telinga orang-orang yang ada di kelas jadi berlipat ganda.

Ace dan Shuraiya saling menunjuk. Penampakan mereka kini seperti anak-anak yang baru melihat kehancuran dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi syoknya mereka berdua sekarang. Orang-orang di kelas yang masih sadar memandang Ace dan Shuraiya secara bergantian dengan heran.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Shuraiya.

"Justru akulah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Aku kuliah disini, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini?"

"Apa?! Kau kuliah disini?! Sejak kapan?!" tanya Shuraiya syok. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Ace kuliah disini. Padahal Universitas Grand Line ini terkenal dengan universitas terbaik karena isinya murid-murid teladan semua (kalau Luffy dan temannya bisa masuk kesini karena kakeknya). Kenapa ketua geng seperti Ace bisa masuk kesini?

"Kau ini bego atau apa? Dari awal aku memang sudah kuliah disini."

"Bukannya universitas ini hanyalah untuk murid-murid teladan saja? Kenapa berandalan sepertimu bisa masuk kesini?!"

"Kau menghina kemampuanku dalam belajar ya? Dengar, nilaiku ujianku paling teratas di seluruh murid di sini! Lagipula aku mendapat beasiswa sehingga aku bisa masuk kesini! Walaupun aku masuk atas dasar paksaan."

"Tidak kusangka berandalan sepertimu ternyata mendapat nilai tertinggi," kata Shuraiya tidak percaya.

"Jangan melihat orang dari penampilannya saja!" kata Ace sangat kesal.

"Huh, andai saja aku tahu kalau kau kuliah disini, aku pasti tidak akan mau masuk kesini untuk seumur hidupku."

"Kalau memang itu keinginanmu, cepat keluar dari sini. Aku ogah sekelas denganmu."

"Tanpa disuruhpun, aku pasti akan keluar. Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah ditetapkan di kelas ini. Karena kelas ini adalah kelas dengan murid yang nilai yang terbaik. Dan nilai ujianku, termasuk yang terbaik," kata Shuraiya menyombongkan diri (mungkin).

"Kau..."

"Ehem."

Belum sempat Ace protes lebih jauh, Hina-_sensei_ berdehem. Kalau sudah begitu, tandanya dia sudah marah karena muridnya tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Ah, Ace lupa kalau dia sekarang lagi belajar.

"Apa pembicaraan kalian sudah selesai? Sekarang sudah waktunya belajar."

"Aah, maaf. Kami akan diam," kata Ace dan Shuraiya.

"Baiklah. Shuraiya, kau duduk di samping Ace."

"APAA?! YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU TIDAK SUDI DUDUK BERSEBELAHAN DENGANNYA! Ok, kalau satu kampus, aku masih bisa bersabar. Satu kelaspun aku jugsa masih bisa bersabar! TAPI KALI INI BERSEBELAHAN TEMPAT DUDUK! MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA BERSABAR LAGI! AKU TIDAK TERIMA! CEPAT BATALKAN!" protes Ace sangat tidak terima.

"KAU PIKIR CUMA KAU SENDIRI YANG TIDAK TERIMA! AKU JUGA TIDAK TERIMA! MASIH UNTUNG AKU BERSABAR SATU KAMPUS DAN SEKELAS DENGANMU! TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN BERSABAR KALAU DUDUK BERSEBELAHAN DENGANU! OGAH! MENDING AKU DUDUK BERSEBELAHAN DENGAN HEWAN!"

"Kalau kalian mau protes, silahkan saja. Aku tidak melarang. Tapi tanggung sendiri akibatnya kalau protes. Bisa saja kalian berjemur di tengah lapangan," kata Hina-_sensei_ dengan _evilsmile_-nya.

"Ukh, baiklah," mau tak mau, Ace dan Shuraiya terpaksa bersabar lagi. Apaboleh buat, mereka berdua tidak mau membuat masalah sama _sensei_-nya itu. Shuraiya pun langsung duduk di sebelah Ace dengan sangat terpaksa. Ace pun dengan sangat terpaksa menerima Shuraiya duduk di sebelahnya. Benar-benar nasib bagi mereka berdua.

"Nah, masalah sudah selesai. Mari kita memulai pelajaran. Buka buku kalian semua."

Selama pelajaran, Ace dan Shuraiya bukannya memerhatikan. Mereka berkelahi melalui tatapan mata (entah bagaimana caranya. Author juga tidak mengerti). Sangking marahnya, buku pelajaran yang Ace dan Shuraiya pegang sampai tidak terbentuk lagi. Sabo dan Marco yang ada di belakang Ace dan Shuraiya pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang Ace dan Shuraiya lakukan. Meskipun Sabo dan Marco merasakan hawa bertarung yang dipancarkan Ace dan Shuraiya.

'Kenapa kau bisa pindah kesini hah?' bisik Ace.

'Karena prestasiku di kampusku yang dulu terlalu bagus, aku jadi dipindahkan kesini,' bisik Shuraiya.

'Ini semua benar-benar terjadi diluar dugaanku.'

'Seharusnya aku yang harus berkata seperti itu.'

'O iya, ngomong-ngomong aku boleh bertanya satu hal?'

'Apa?'

'Bocah berambut hitam kemarin malam kemana? Dia tidak kuliah disini ya?'

Ace sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shuraiya. Kenapa dia bertanya tentang Luffy? Untuk apa dia mencari Luffy? Apa dia mempunyai niat tersembunyi? Apa tujuannya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kenapa dia masuk ke Universitas ini? Isi kepala Ace dipenuhi pertanyaan. Dia pusing memikirkan jawabannya.

'Untuk apa kau mencari Luffy?' tanya Ace curiga.

'Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma penasaran,' jawab Shuraiya dengan santai. Kesantaian Shuraiya justru memperdalam kecurigaan Ace. Sepertinya Shuraiya memang mempunyai niat tertentu.

'Ya. Luffy memang kuliah disini.'

'Benarkah? Kelas berapa? Apa dia lebih muda dari kita?' tanya Shuraiya dengan wajah sangat senang. Ace semakin curiga padanya. Kenapa Shuraiya seseang itu begitu mengetahui bahwa Luffy kuliah di Universitas ini?

'Luffy di kelas A. Dia belum lama pindah ke Universitas ini. Yang jelas dia lebih muda dari kita.'

'Oh begitu ya. kalau begitu istirahat nanti bisa antar aku ke kelasnya?'

'_Apa maunya sich?!'_ batin Ace. Tidak salah lagi, dugaan Ace memang tepat. Pasti Shuraiya mempunyai niat tersembunyi. Sampai-sampai dia ingin menemui Luffy. Tidak. Ace tidak mungkin membiarkan Shuraiya bertemu dengan Luffy. Jika Shuraiya ingin berbuat sesuatu kepada Luffy, mana mungkin Ace akan membiarkan Shuraiya. Sampai matipun, Ace akan melindungi Luffy_nya_ (dasar tukang mengklaim orang).

'Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengantarmu ke kelas Luffy.'

'Kenapa? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.'

'Kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau. Jangan paksa aku.'

'Memangnya kau siapanya Luffy? Jangan-jangan kau kekasihnya Luffy.'

Paras Ace kontan merah padam mendengarnya. Reflek, Ace berdiri dari bangkunya. "WTF! AKU BUKAN KEKASIHNYA! JANGAN ASAL BICARA!" teriak Ace.

"Ooohh, siapa yang bukan kekasihmu Portgas D. Ace?" tanya Hina-_sensei_ yang kini bertampang seperti iblis.

"Eh, itu..."

"Ini sudah peringatan yang keberapa kalinya? Kau selalu saja membuat keributan di kelas ini! Jangan mentang-mentang nilaimu selalu seratus terus, kau jadi sombong!"

"_Chotto matte_ Hina-_sensei_. Jangan salahkan aku saja, salahkan orang yang disebelahku juga," kata Ace sambil menunjuk Shuraiya.

Yang ditunjuk malah ikut-ikutan berdiri. "Kenapa nunjuk aku? Aku salah apa?" protes Shuraiya tidak terima.

"Buakannya kau yang membuatku berdiri tadi?"

"Aku 'kan cuma bertanya, kau sendiri yang heboh."

"Tetap saja kau juga ikut salah."

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!"

"Kalian... berani sekali ya," kata Hina-_sensei_ yang kini tepat berada di depan Ace dan Shuraiya. Entah sejak kapan dia pindah ke situ. Sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu.

"Ah," hanya itulah komentar yang dapat diberikan oleh Ace dan Shuraiya. Kini Hina-_sensei_ terlihat seperti iblis. Walaupun tersenyum, tetap saja terlihat menyeramkan. Ia meretakkan buku-buku jarinya. Tandanya dia sudah siap memukul Ace dan Shuraiya.

"Kalian berdua, cepat keluar dari kelas sebelum amarahku tambah besar," kata Hina-_sensei_ dengan sangat bersabar.

"Kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan? Aku tidak salah apa-apa!" kata Shuraiya.

"Yang seharusnya disalahkan itu dia," kata Ace sambil menunjuk Shuraiya lagi.

"Enak saja! Seharusnya kaulah yang dihukum!"

"Ogah!"

"KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR!" bentak Hina-_sensei_ dengan taring-taring yang bermunculan. Dan hanya dengan satu perintah, Ace dan Shuraiya langsung keluar dari kelas dengan cepat.

-#-#-#-

Di luar kelas.

"Apa kubilang. Belum genap seminggu aku mengenalmu, aku kena sial terus. Aku baru saja pindah kesini dan tiba-tiba langsung dihukum. Dengar ya, sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku tidak pernah dihukum seperti ini. Baru kali ini aku dihukum sampai disuruh keluar kelas. _Thanks _banget Ace," omel Shuraiya begitu keluar dari kelas.

"Andai saja kau tidak bertanya tentang itu, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi," balas Ace.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertanya tentang itu? Jangan-jangan kau memang kekasihnya Luffy?"

Sekali lagi, rona merah menjalar di paras tampan Ace. Ternyata Shuraiya ini sama dengan Marco. Sama-sama tidak ada rasa simpatinya sama sekali. "Sudah kubilang, aku bukan kekasihnya Luffy."

"Lalau kenapa kau sampai seheboh itu?" Ace sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shuraiya. Masa dia harus membongkar rahasianya kepada Shuraiya. Belum tentu Shuraiya itu penjaga rahasia orang. Siapa tahu saja, sifatnya Shuraiya sama persis dengan sifatnya Marco.

"Tunggu, biar kutebak. Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta kepada Luffy," _jleeb_. Tebakan Shuraiya benar-benar bagaikan sebuah tombak tajam yang menembus tepat di jantung Ace. Apa perasaanya terbaca sejelas itu? Sampai-sampai banyak yang mengetahui kalau Ace jatuh cinta sama Luffy.

"Eh... i-itu... eh..." Ace jadi panik setengah mati. parasnya masi memerah tentunya. Dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Kepanikan Ace membuat Shuraiya tersenyum nista. Sepertinya ayik juga menjahili Ace. "Wah, kau panik. Jadi benar kalau kau jatuh cinta kepada Luffy."

Rona merah di paras Ace semakin pekat bak kepiting rebus. Ya ampun, bahkan dia harus membongkar rahasia ke orang macam Shuraiya? Sebenarnya, dosa apa yang dilakukan Ace sampai-sampai Ace harus mempercayakan rahasia ke Shuraiya? Ujian macam apalagi yang harus dia alami?

"Sudahlah Ace. Jujur saja. aku tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta kepada Luffy. Tidak usah disembunyikan lagi."

Kesal, akhirnya Ace mengatakannya. "Iya iya. Aku memang jatuh cinta kepada Luffy. apa kau puas sekarang?"

"Kau sudah bilang ke Luffy?"

"Belum. Aku masih belum berani."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau mau rahasiamu terjaga, antar aku ke kelasnya Luffy."

Ah, Ace lupa kalau Shuraiya punya niat tersembunyi. Kenapa tadi Ace membocorkan rahasianya ke Shuraiya? Kalau sudah begini, Shuraiya pasti bisa memanfaatkannya kapan saja.

Tapi daripada terbongkar, mau tak mau Ace harus menuruti permintaan Shuraiya. "Baiklah. akan kuantar kau ke kelas Luffy."

* * *

><p>Kita percepat waktunya.<p>

(_skip time)_

Di kafetarie kampus.

"Sanji, makanan kali ini lebih enak dari yang sebelumnya. Nanti masakan aku lagi ya," kata Luffy begitu menghabiskan piring yang ke-17.

"Baiklah. Tapi Luffy, bisakah kau berhenti makan sekarang? Kau sudah mau menghabiskan piring ke-18."

"Percuma Sanji. 18 piring itu bukanlah porsi makan Luffy. Porsi Luffy yang paling minimal itu adalah 30 piring. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kau memohon sekarang Sanji," kata Usopp sambil menepuk pundak Sanji yang sekarang sedang meratapi nasibnya (untuk kesekian kalinya).

"Usopp, kau bantu aku juga donk. Jangan diam saja begitu."

"Maaf, untuk masalah ini, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Soal makanan, selalu kuserahkan padamu."

"Sanji, aku tambah lagi!" Luffy memesan tiada hentinya. Sampai sekarang Sanji masih heran, perut sekecil ini kenapa bisa makan sebanyak itu? Dan anehnya juga, meskipun setelah makan banyak Luffy jadi gendut, tapi akhirnya juga Luffy jadi langsing kembali dengan cepat.

"_Hai hai_," jawab Sanji dengan nada loyo. Pemuda berambut pirang itupun langsung memberikan Luffy porsi _jumbo_. Luffy menatap makanan yang ada di depannya dengan mata berbinar dan banjir air liur.

"_ITADAKIMASU~~_" belum sempat Luffy melahap semua yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Wuaah." Luffy sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang sampai sedikit syok. Tentu saja mereka sedikit syok, berani sekali orang itu memeluk Luffy. Dengan santainya dia melakukan hal itu di depan semua orang. Memangnya dia siapanya Luffy? Kekasihnya? Mana mungkin Luffy punya kekasih. Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Rasa penasaran besar muncul di semua benak orang yang ada di kantin. Terutama yang jadi _fans _rahasia Luffy. Hal ini pasti sungguh mengejutkan mereka.

"Si-siapa?"

"Kutemukan juga kau, Monkey D. Luffy," bisik orang itu di telinga Luffy. Aksi yang silakukannya justru semakin membuat orang terkejut. Dasar gak tahu malu.

"Eh... suara ini... jangan-jangan..." Luffy yang merasa _familiar_ dengan suara itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja dugaannya. Ternyata orang yang memeluknya adalah cowok yang dia temui kemarin malam.

"Ah! Kau cowok yang kemarin malam 'kan?" tanya Luffy ketika melepas pelukannya dari Shuraiya.

"Yup. Ternyata kau masih ingat padaku." Orang-orang memandang Luffy dan Shuraiya secara bergantian. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda berambut cokelat itu? Kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Luffy?

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tanpa basa-basi Shuraiya langsung duduk di sebelah Luffy. Dan tentu saja aksinya itu membuat Ace amat sangat cemburu. Ace serasa berapi-api. Seenaknya saja Shuraiya memeluk Luffy di depan umum lalu duduk di sebelah Luffy. Tidak heran hawa pembunuh sangat terpancar dari Ace.

"Diaaaaa..." kata Ace yang kini sudah menghancurkan pinggiran meja. Sabo dan Marco masa bodoh melihat Ace. Mereka lagi malas mencari maslaah dengan Ace (lebih tepatnya lagi takut mencari masalah dengan Ace. Soalnya suasana hati Ace lagi jelek-jeleknya).

"Sebenarnya aku baru pindah kesini. Lalu begitu aku tahu kau kuliah disini, aku langsung pergi mencarimu," jawab Shuraiya.

"Memangnya kau ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Yah, cuma hal kecil kok. Aku cuma ingin inta sesuatu darimu."

"Apa itu?"

"Bisa pinjamkan aku uang tidak?"

...

...

"Hah?" orang-orang _sweatdrop_ begitu mendengar permintaan Shuraiya. Terutama Ace. Karena permintaan Shuraiya benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Dikiranya Shuraiya mau meminta apa... ternyata yang diminta Shuraiya hanyalah... uang?

_What the hell_?

"Eh? Uang? Untuk apa? Bukannya kemarin malam aku sudah kasih 5 juta padamu?" tanya Luffy. Orang-orang yang mendengar perkataan Luffy tercengang. Luffy memberi uang kepada Shuraiya sebesar 5 juta? 5 JUTA? WTH! Bahkan jarang orang bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.

"Yah, uang itu sudah lagsung amblas dalam semalam," jawab Shuraiya dengan sangat santai.

"Apa? Kau gunakan untuk apa saja uang itu?" tanya Luffy yang agak terkejut. Uang 5 juta langsung amblas dalam semalam? Dia gunakan untuk apa saja? Boros amat.

"Rahasia. Yang jelas boleh aku pinjam uangmu lagi?"

"Boleh saja sich. Tapi aku cuma bawa sedikit. Kau maunya berapa?"

"3 juta. Soalnya kemarin kurang 3 juta lagi."

Untuk sekali lagi, orang-orang terkejut dengan permintaaan Shuraiya. Dia minta 3 juta? 3 JUTA?! Apa tidak kebanyakan?! Kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu memintanya?! Seperti sudah terbiasa meminta uang ke Luffy. Matre amat jadi cowok!

"Hah? 3 juta? Aku tidak bawa uang sebanyak itu sekarang."

"Kalau gitu pulang sekolah nanti aku minta lagi," kurang ajar banget. Seenaknya meminta uang kapada Luffy. Memangnya dia itu siapa? Bikin kesal saja.

Ace yang kesabarannya sudah habis jadi memarahi Shuraiya. "HEI! KAU PIKIR GAMPANG MENDAPAT UANG 3 JUTA?! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MINTA-MINTA!" protes Ace. Orang-orang yang ada di kantin mengangguk setuju.

"HAH! KENAPA KAU YANG JADI SEWOT?! AKU MINTA KE LUFFY, BUKAN KE KAU 'KAN?! LUFFY SAJA TIDAK MARAH!"

"TAPI SAMA SAJA! KAU ITU HARUS DINASIHATI! LAMA-KELAMAAN KAU JADI TERBIASA MEMINTA UANG KE LUFFY! JANGAN JADI PEMBOROS!"

"APA! AKU CUMA MINTA SEDIKIT! TIDAK BANYAK!" orang-orang _sweatdrop_ begitu mendengarnya. 3 juta dibilang sedikit? Haha, memangnya Shuraiya orang kaya? Bagi Luffy saja yang kayanya minta ampun, 3 juta itu sudah termasuk banyak.

"KAU BEGO YA?! 3 JUTA ITU SUDAH BANYAK! PIKIR SEDIKIT PAKAI OTAK!"

"BAGI KALIAN YANG MISKIN-MISKIN (oi oi, Author juga miskin. Maaf ya para _readers_ aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung) 3 JUTA ITU MEMANG BANYAK!"

"APA KATAMU?! KAMU MENGHINA KAMI YA?! MEMANGNYA KAU SENDIRI TIDAK MISKIN! KALAU KAU MEMANG KAYA, KENAPA KAU MEMINTA UANG KEPADA LUFFY?!"

"SUKA-SUKA AKU DONK!"

Dimulailah pertempuran lewat tatapan mata antara Ace dan Shuraiya. Orang-orang jadi _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku kedua cowok itu.

"Ng... maaf jika aku mengganggu pertempuran sinting kalian, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa memberimu uang sebanyak itu Shuraiya. Maafkan aku," kata Luffy. Ace jadi tertawa bahagia tapi di dalam hati.

"Tapi bukannya kemarin kau bisa memberiku uang sebanyak 5 juta? Bahkan lebih ban banyak dari yang kuminta sekarang."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau memboroskan uangku. Meskipun banyak yang bilang kalau aku ini kaya, tapi tetap saja aku bukanlah orang yang suka menghamburkan uang," orang-orang langsung tepuk tangan begitu mendengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemarin bawa uang lebih dari 5 juta?" tanya Shuraiya tidak mau kalah.

"Oh soal itu. Untuk bayar utangku di _Baratie_ dan untuk membeli persediaan makanan selama 1 bulan. Soalnya waktu aku makan sangat banyak di _Baratie_, aku lupa bawa uang. Lalu aku utang ke Sanji. Mumpung kemarin malam mampir di _Baratie,_ aku sekaligus saja beli persediaan makanan. Sekaligus makan malam juga."

"Jadi... kau tetap tidak bisa? Padahal kau sudah setuju akan memberikanku uang."

"Memang, tapi aku tidak tau kau akan meminta sebanyak itu."

"Nah, kau sudah tahu 'kan? Luffy yang sangat kaya ini saja tidak mau memboroskan uang. Kau yang entah kaya atau tidak dengan santai memboroskan uang. 5 juta amblas dalam semalam? Bahkan kau menghabiskan uang itu tidak sampai 24 jam," kata Ace.

"Iya! Jangan boros donk!" kata seluruh orang yang ada di kantin.

Shuraiya mengepal tangannya dengan erat. Luffy sudah mempermalukannya di depan umum. Tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini. Jika Luffy mempermalukannya, Shuraiya akan membalas perbuatan Luffy juga. Shuraiya mengambil gelas yang berisi jus apel lalu menumpahkannya tepat di kepala Luffy.

Orang-orang terkejut ketika melihat Shuraiya melakukan hal itu. Terutama Ace. Perbuatan Shuraiya sudah melampaui batas. Padahal Luffy sudah mengajaknya bicara dengan baik-baik. Tanpa memakai cara kasar. Dan yang dilakukan Shuraiya sekarang ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Seenaknya saja meumpahkan jus di atas kepala Luffy.

"APA-APAAN KAU!" dengan cepat Ace langsung mencengkran kerah baju Shuraiya. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat marah.

"CEREWET! YANG KUTUMPAHI JUS BUKAN KAU! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" kata Shuraiya sambil melepaskan cengkraman Ace dari kerahnya.

"MESKIPUN BUKAN AKU YANG DITUMPAHI, TAPI TETAP SAJA TINDAKANMU INI SANGAT KETERLALUAN! TENTU SAJA AKU HARUS MEMBELA LUFFY YANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN APA-APA! JANGAN MARAH HANYA KARENA KAU TIDAK DIKASIH UANG!"

"DIA MEMPERMALUKAN AKU DI DEPAN UMUM! JADI TENTU SAJA AKU MEMBALASNYA!"

"BEGO! JUSTRU KAU SENDIRILAH YANG MEMPERMALUKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI! KARENA LUFFY TIDAK SALAH APA-APA, SUDAH PASTI KAU LAGI YANG DISALAHKAN!"

"IYA! KAU MENYIA-NYIAKAN JUS APEL YANG ENAK ITU!" teriak Usopp yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

"Oi." Zoro, Nami, Sanji, dan Vivi _sweatdrop_ mendengar Usopp. Ngapain bocah ini ikut-ikutan berteriak. Bikin malu saja.

Dengan diam, Luffy berdiri dari kursinya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup dengan bayangan. Semua mata jadi tertuju kepada Luffy. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luffy?

Luffy mengambil jus melon milik Zoro (pemilik jus itupun protes. Tapi Luffy tidak mempedulikannya) lalu menumpahkannya di kepala Shuraiya juga. Semua orang di kantin yang menjadi penonton langsung terkejut juga. Sedangkan Ace hanya berbatin '_Good job Luffy_.'

"_Wari_, tanganku licin," kata Luffy dengan wajah datar.

Shuraiya yang kesabarannya sudah habis langsung membentak Luffy. "APA YANG KALU LAKUKAN?!"

"Susu dibalas dengan tuba (sejak kapan Luffy hapal peribahasa?)."

"APANYA YANG SUSUUUU?!" Shuraiya mencengkram kerah baju Luffy. Ace yang hendak ingin memukul Shuraiya dihentikan oleh Luffy. Ace akhirnya segera menjauh dari Luffy dan Shuraiya. Walaupun dia khawatir juga.

"Kalau kau memang ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara kekerasan, ayo. Aku terima dengan senang hati," kata Luffy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," begitu mendengar perkataan Luffy, tanpa basa-basi Shuraiya langsung memukul Luffy hingga terlempar sejauh 5 meter.

_BUAGH_

"KYAAAAAAA!" teriak anak-anak cewek.

"GAAAAAHHH! SHURAIYAAAAA! _TEMMEEEEE_!" teriak Ace yang sekarang sudah super emosi. Saat Ace hendak memukul Shuraiya, dengan cepat Luffy melesat maju lalu memukul Shuraiya hingga terlempar sejauh 10 meter.

_BUAGH_

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak para cowok.

"MAJU KAU! JANGAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK BISA MELAWANMU! INGAT, AKU INI KETUA GENG _MUGIWARA_!" teriak Luffy yang kini benar-benar sudah sangat marah. Semua orang yang ada di dalam kantin langsung lari ke pojok untuk memberikan Luffy dan Shuraiya ruang untuk bertarung.

"SIALAN KAU!" Shuraiya juga tidak mau kalah dan dengan cepat dia maju ke arah Luffy sambil mengarahkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Luffy. Tapi namanya juga Luffy, tentu saja dia tidak akan mau semudah itu ditinju. Dengan cepat, Luffy menahan tinju Shuraiya dengan telapak tangannya.

Setelah itu Luffy mengarahkan tendangannya tepat di perut Shuraiya. Sayangnya, Shuraiya berhasil menahannya dengan lututnya. Begitulah yang terus terjadi. Jika Shuraiya menghajar, Luffy menahannya. Jika Luffy menghajar, Shuraiya menahannya. Terus seperti itu.

...

...

5 menit berlalu.

Sama sekali belum ada yang menang. Luffy dan Shuraiya sudah mulai kecapean. Napas mereka berdua tersenggal berat. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka semua. Tangan dan kaki mereka sudah lebam semua. Bahkan ada beberapa yang luka lecet.

Luffy dan Shuraiya saling menatap. Tangan mereka terkepal dengan erat. Mereka berdua melesat maju sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke lawan penentuan terakhir. Siapakah yang akan berhasil memukul? Jika keduanya tidak ada yang berhasil memukul, hasilnya akan seri karena waktu isirahat tinggal semenit lagi.

Para penonton menahan napas mereka semua. Jantung mereka berdetak dengan kencang. Siapakah yang akan menang? Luffy? Ataukah Shuraiya? Atau hasilnya seri?

...

20 detik lagi bel akan berbunyi.

...

Tinju Luffy dan Shuraiya sudah tepat di depan wajah. Siapakah yang berhasil mengenai tinjunya ke lawannya?

...

...

Dan ternyata yang berhasil mengenai tinjunya ke lawannya adalah...

...

...

Luffy...

_BUAGH_

Dengan sangat keras, Luffy meninju Shuraiya tepat diwajahnya. Tinju itu begitu keras sampai-sampai Shuraiya terlempar hingga 20 meter (kafetaria kampus panjangnya sampai 30 meter).

Para penonton hanya dapat membisu.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Waktu habis.

DING DONG (?)

Suara bel berbunyi dengan lantangnya. Tandanya pelajaran sudah dimulai dan juga menandakan akhir dari pertempuran.

Semuanya masih diam sampai Usopp membuka suara. "Ah, pemenangnya adalah... MONKEY D. LUFFY!" kata Usopp mengumumkan pemenangnya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanan Luffy. Kayak main tinju saja.

Penonton berteriak dengan gembira (atau apalah). Zoro, Nami, Sanji, dan Vivi hanya tersenyum. Ace, Sabo, dan Marco juga ikut tersenyum. Benar-benar pertempuran yang memuaskan.

Luffy pun menghampiri Shuraiya yang masih terbaring. Ditatapnya Shuraiya dengan dingin seraya berkata "Aku menang, Shuraiya Bascud." Shuraiya yang mendengar itu jadi sangat kesal. Dia tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya.

"Kau itu hanya beruntung saja."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas meskipun kaulah yang memukulku, aku akan cepat membalas pukulanmu dengan cepat," kata Luffy seraya meninggalkan Shuraiya.

"Kkhh..."

"Ah, ingatlah ini. Kau tahu aku pemimpin geng _Mugiwara_, ketua geng yang sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah (ngatain diri sendiri ya? ==). Jadi berapa kalipun kau menghajarku, aku akan tetap membalasnya sampai aku menang. Meski dengan tubuh yang penuh luka," Luffy pun pergi meninggalkan Shuraiya.

Yang ditinggal hanya dpat menggertakkan giginya. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar sudah mempermalukan harga dirinya. Dia mengepal tangannya seerat-erat mungkin.

"Lihat saja kau Monkey D. Luffy. Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu ini! Tunggu saja!"

...

**TBC**

...

* * *

><p>Author : Hah... hah... akhirnya selesai juga. Ma-maaf kalau jelek.<p>

Luffy : Tampangmu babak belur sekali.

Author : Tentu saja. Aku sampai begadang membuat fic ini.

Ace : Kalau begitu jadi balas reviewnya?

Author : Iya. Kalian semua, balaslah.

Zoro : ...

Sanji : Kenapa?

Zoro : Review kali ini aneh sekali. Ada dua _username_ yang bernama **Guest**. Tapi cara penulisannya berbeda. Satu menginginkan ZoSan, dan yang satu lagi menginginkan AceLu.

Author : Itu sudah biasa. Aku juga pernah ngalami itu. Waktu aku review fic temanku, _username_-ku tiba-tiba berubah jadi **Anon**. Padahal aku sudah _log in_.

Zoro : Oh. Kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja.

**Ciel-Kky30**

Author : Hiks, makasih sudah mau menunggu Ciel-_san_. Aku sangat senang.

ZoSan : Eehh... siapa yang cemburu? Kami tidak cemburu #_blush_

Usopp : Alaaah, ngaku aja deh.

ZoSan : Usooooppp #_evil smile #killingaura_

Usopp : Aku diam aja deh #kabur

Ace : Tau tuh Author. Sudah senang-senangnya bisa kencan, malah aku dibuatnya tersiksa. Kencan kemarin kurang mesra! Tambahin _romance_-nya gih!

Luffy : Eeh Ciel-_san_, soal kenapa aku mau aja dicium sama Ace, itu karena Author. Dia maksa aku untuk menerimanya.

Ace : Eh, jadi kau gak rela ya? Hiks #pundung

Author : Soal itu, aku sengaja membuatnya seperti itu. Itu karena aku ingin melihat Ace tersiksa. Hohoho #nyengir nista

**Guest**

ZoSan : Oh, tenang saja. Di chapter depan ZoSan akan muncul kok. Chapter 7 bakal _Full scene_ ZoSan.

Author : Makasih pujiannya. Semoga saja fic-ku banyak diminati.

All : Amin.

**Shinji Tanaka**

Author : Makasih pujiannya. Maaf ya kalau pair ZoSan sedikit. Soalnya ini fic AceLu. Aku baru cuma buat satu fic ZoSan (Umi Utsushi). Tapi tenang saja Shinji-_san_, jika aku libur lagi, akan kubuat fic ZoSan yang AU.

ZoSan : WOI AUTHOR! KAMI GAK MAU JADI KORBANMU LAGI!

Usopp : Kapan ya penyakit Author bakal hilang?

**Guest** (lagi)

Author : Fic-ku seru? _ARIGATOU_.

Ace : Kalau soal ada banyak halangan diantara hubunganku dengan Luffy, jangan ditanya lagi. **SUDAH PASTI ADA!** Dan aku akan benar-benar cemburu sama Shuraiya dan rival-rivalku selanjutnya. Hiks, kapan aku dan Luffy bisa bersatu? #pundung #nangisguling2

All : _sweatdrop_

Author : Fic ini baru aja dimulai. Masa sudah mau bersatu?

Luffy : Eh, aku manis, plos, dan imut? _Arigatou_ pujiannya.

Ace : GRRR! INI SUDAH KEBERAPA KALINYA BILANG LUFFY MANIS, POLOS, DAN IMUT?! MEREKA SEMUA ITU MEMANG MAU DI_HIKEN_!

Sanji : Hentikan Ace. Jika kau marah, para _readers_ tidak akan mau membaca fic ini lagi.

**Widi orihara**

Author : Maaf, kalau boleh tanya, diksi itu apa?

All : Aduh, kumat lagi penyakit Author.

Author : Maksud kalian aku punya penyakit bodoh? #_shinigamiaura_

All : ...

Author : Meski tidak begitu ngerti, aku sudah berusaha memperbaikinya. Maaf ya kalau masih jelek. Semoga chapter ini, Widi-_san_ tidak bosan membacanya.

Luffy : _Yosh_, balas reviewnya sudah selesai. _Arigatou_ untuk review kalian semua.

Ace : Seperti biasa, kata-kata yang selalu dikeluarkan Author. Yang mau review silahkan, yang tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Author gak maksa kok.

Author : Begitu banyak rintangan dan halangan yang kuhadapi untuk membuat fic ini. Tapi semua itu tidak akan membuatku menyerah. Aku akan berusaha lebih giat lagi. O iya, soal fic 'Mortatily Numbers and Letters' aku tidak sempat bikin lagi. Bagi para _readers_ yang membaca fic 'Mortatily Numbers and Letters', aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Hancock #tiba-tiba nongol entah darimana : Hai para _readers_, aku mau ngasih info. Tanggal 2 September nanti, aku akan ulang tahun. Jangan lupa kasih aku kado ya~~

All : Darimana kau datang? Dan kau datang hanya untuk memberitahu itu?

Hancock : Sudah ya. Daaahh~~ #hilang secara tiba-tiba

All : _sweatdrop_

Author : Ade sedikit keGaJe-an tadi. Ok, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa.

_Jaa~~Nee~~_

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler to next chapter<strong>

"Hore! Besok kita darmawisata!"

"HAH?! SATU KAMAR DUA ORANG?!"

"_CHOTTO MATTE_! KENAPA AKU HARUS SEKAMAR DENGAN _MARIMO _INI?!"

"Teman-teman, aku punya ide menarik."

"Siapa saja, buka pintunya!"

"Hah? Kemana perginya alis keriting itu?"

"ZORO GAWAT! SANJI TERKURUNG DI DALAM GUDANG!"

"Oi koki, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"KENAPA PINTUNYA TERKUNCI?!"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku dan mengkhawatirkanku."

_Apa yang akan terjadi di acara darmawisata nanti? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya._


End file.
